


The Icebreaker (DISCONTINUED)

by GreninjaPrime, RedLily1104



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Awkward Romance, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Psychology, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreninjaPrime/pseuds/GreninjaPrime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLily1104/pseuds/RedLily1104
Summary: It all began when Ozpin decided to visit a new clinic downtown.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. The Beacon to a New Path

**Author's Note:**

> So RWBY Volume 7 has ended, and we are not happy. Likewise, just last year, Noblesse ended. And I am not happy. So have a two-for-one fix fic featuring a Noblesse x RWBY crossover. Co-written with my good buddy Greninja Prime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin's visit to a downtown clinic starts a butterfly effect.

Important guests in one’s own office wasn’t an everyday occasion, as one Louisa Hendricks in downtown Vale could attest. Especially when said important guest was none other than Ozpin Zoroaster, the Head of the Kingdom and Headmaster of Beacon Academy. She had spent all morning that day preparing her office for her guest, knowing the impression she could leave would impact the clinic’s reputation.

Taking a moment to herself, she coached herself on breathing techniques.

“Ah, I need to breathe,” she whispered to herself. Nerves acting up was nothing new. Though it didn’t make it any less of a hassle when she needed to get something done. Like making sure the tea bags she had bought the day before were there, ready for her guest.

Getting up, she looks out the window to her office, thinking to herself. Quite the shock it was to see his email in her inbox, asking for a visit. The Head of the Kingdom, of all people.

“I need to calm down,” she took a deep breath in, and a slow breath out. “Calm down… calm down…. It will be fine.” Though when checking the clock, the time showed he would be arriving at any moment now.

“Ah, this is nerve-wracking,” she muttered, all sorts of worst-case scenarios running through her mind. “Ahh, this isn’t helping.” 

And then the Scroll on her desk chose the worst possible moment to ring.

“Dr. Hendricks?” the receptionist’s voice sounded through the device.

“Yes, Miss Flora?” Louisa did her best to not sound like she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Which wouldn’t have been fair to describe herself with given her list of accomplishments, but that wasn’t important right now.

“Your guest has arrived. Shall I send him to you?” Ah, perfect timing.

“Yes, send him in,” Louisa said.

“Yes, ma’am. He is on his way now.” Ah, what would she do without her receptionist?

“Thank you.”

On the surface, she looked to be the paragon of a saint. On the inside, however, she was biting her nails in anxiety. Not a moment too soon, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Louisa said, putting on her best professional smile. Back straight, bright smile, friendly demeanor, she went to greet her guest. Ozpin walked through the door into her office.

“Good morning, doctor. I thank you for speaking with me today,” Ozpin greeted.

“It’s not a problem. Rather, it’s an honor having you as a guest here,” Louisa said cheerfully. Praise the heavens for her acting skills when she needed them the most. Gesturing to the chair she had set up, she invites him in. “Please, have a seat.”

_Be hospitable. He is a guest, and I am the hostess_ , she thinks to herself. Thankfully, he accepts the gesture.

“Thank you,” Ozpin said. Walking over to the chair, he leans his cane against the side and sits down. Louisa, in the meantime, offers him a selection of teas. Peppermint, chamomile, and cinnamon. “Chamomile, if you please. It is good for the nerves.”

“Ah, I see,” Louisa replied. _Ohhh crap, can he see?_ she panicked.

“If you’d like, take some for yourself as well. You may need some.”

_Crap crap crap crap crap, he can see._

“I may as well.” Have to calm down… she has a duty she must fulfill. At least he was being polite. Who knows what that man is capable of knowing in that head of his. Pouring a cup for herself and Ozpin, she takes note of the scent of the chamomile. “Normally, I’d go for lavender. But I doubt many like tea that tastes like soap.”

He chuckled at that. Good, humor was good. It helped break the ice.

“It’s an acquired taste. I have known people who don’t care for the way some peppermint teas taste,” he said with a smile.

“It does wonders for alertness, though,” she replied, a genuine smile on her face.

“It does.”

Sitting down in her seat, she offers him some sugar.

“Two please,” he asked politely.

“Here you are,” she handed him two sugar packets, as requested. _Going good so far._

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Good good… going good.

“I suppose you have wondered why I have asked to talk with you?” Ozpin asked.

“It has crossed my mind, yes,” Louisa admitted, sipping her tea. “It’s not every day someone of my station is asked for a visit by the Kingdom head.”

That got a chuckle out of the Headmaster.

“In all honesty, I’ve been hearing that there has been a clinic that has been doing exceptionally well with its patients.” Louisa looked up as he spoke. “Almost everything has been positive, so I was hoping to see who was leading the team down its successful path.” At this, he looked the doctor directly in the eye. “Might that be you?”

She could feel the wisdom the man exuded. Wisdom and intelligence. Nonetheless, she knew she had to answer.

“Well, I certainly do the best I can with what I have,” she said while she took another sip of her tea. “I’d be dishonest if I said I was the sole reason for the clinic’s success.” And she was being entirely honest with what she was saying. Without a strong support system backing her, she had no idea where she would be at present. She was certain her clinic wouldn’t have even gotten off the ground.

“And I appreciate your honesty. It shows that you work alongside others to get the job done.” Ozpin took a sip of his tea. “And that is a big part of life.” 

Louisa couldn’t agree more.

“While it _is_ a nice thought being able to accomplish everything single-handedly, I find it much less daunting when there is a team present,” she said, earning another chuckle from the Headmaster.

“It reminds me of a game of chess. All pieces relying on each other to win the game.”

Louisa chuckled.

“Wouldn’t it be something if there was a story of someone winning a game with only one piece.”

“It’s a nice thought.”

A brief moment of silence followed. That is until Louisa spoke again.

“I am curious about one thing, if I may ask,” she said.

“Ask away,” he replied, and she does.

“How did you hear about this clinic?” she asked. “Normally, it takes about a year, give or take, for any business in downtown Vale to catch the attention of the Kingdom Head. We’ve been open for only eight months, at most.”

It was curious, she thought. Of how her little clinic in the downtown area caught the attention of Headmaster Ozpin, of all people. Word of mouth traveled fast, she knew. But given his prestigious position, she knew there was something else. There _had_ to be.

Fortunately, he answered.

“Well, being in my position, you tend to know a lot of people. Even if they are only acquaintances.” She leaned forward, listening. “I heard of your clinic through friends of a former patient. They expressed gratitude that the help the patient received was still going strong and has helped a lot more than the last clinic they went to.”

Louisa felt her heart swell with joy, hearing the news about the patient’s progress.

“I’m glad the treatment went well for them,” she said. Ozpin looked at her, a flicker of surprise.

“The family the most. They can have their normal lives back with the patient. They thank the workers for their hard work,” he replied.

That joy in her heart continued to bloom, reflecting in the shine that accompanied her eyes. Someone somewhere was getting their life back together, thanks to the treatments and therapy she had given them. And she couldn’t have been happier. This, even with the trials of administering therapy and giving counseling, it made it all worthwhile.

It was wonderful, hearing their hard work had paid off for the family and the patient.

“If I may ask one question?” Ozpin asked, looking at her.

“Yes?” she replied.

Ozpin wasted no time or words in presenting the question to her.

“What led you to open this clinic?”

Louisa felt the words stop in her mouth, unsure of what to say.

“Well…” Ahh, how to say it. “I’ve always had strong empathy, so I’ve been told. And I’ve always liked helping people.” Too helpful at times, she remembered. She had to be pulled back more than once when she failed to realize when she was overstepping her boundaries. “It was a surprise to hear how few clinics there are here in downtown Vale. Especially when you have Huntsmen and Huntresses out risking life and limb to ensure the peace of everyone in the Kingdoms.” She vividly remembered the expressions of a few people when she had asked around.

“It is a surprise, isn’t it.” 

“Oh quite.”

She had yet to figure out how Vale’s Huntsmen and Huntresses survived this long without some sort of psychiatric or psychological help.

“It’s good that you took it upon yourself to help out. A lot of people want to help too, but don’t know where to start,” Ozpin said, gesturing with one hand.

“And it takes some time to even get past the first step. Many lose patience before they even get to that point, unfortunately.”

“Indeed.”

It was a rather sad observation she had made, when asking others how they started their businesses. Many bright minds had such amazing ideas but lacked the resources and patience to weather the storms that came their way. She considered herself fortunate that she was able to get hers off the ground when others couldn’t. She hoped to serve as an example of what they could accomplish, with enough support and persistence.

Her mind wandering, she thinks about the cafe down the street from her clinic. Vale Mochas, owned and run by one Mitra Bukembel. A sister from another mother, if she ever had one.

“Running a clinic, I will admit, takes some business sense. Did you see the cafe just down the street from here?”

“I did see one. Are you referring to Vale Mochas?” Ozpin asked.

She smiled.

“That’s the one. My sister is the owner,” Louisa answered, pride making its way to her words.

“Ahh, I see.”

Louisa’s smile didn’t leave her face. For as long as she could remember, Mitra had been the rock in her life. Being there for her when no one else could be. It certainly helped that Mitra had more business sense than Louisa did. Without it….

Well, moving on.

“My sister has owned that establishment for the past seven years. While my field is different, there is some commonality in running the business.” Handling money and budgeting, for one. “She was incredibly helpful in helping me get the clinic off the ground.” The shine of pride in her eyes did not fade.

“A team effort,” Ozpin stated, a shine in his eye.

“Oh yes.” Louisa knew she only survived this long because of Mitra. Giving her restaurant her patronage was the least she could do to say thank you.

“I can see how far it has come, then. And it hasn’t failed yet,” Ozpin said. “Family is a good source of support.”

“Oh it is,” Louisa said. Tellingly enough, there were several photo frames on her desk. “I don’t know where I’d be today without the support of my family.” She turns a couple of the photo frames around, the pride in her voice was unwavering.

“This is Josiah, my son.” The young man in the photo bore a striking resemblance to the doctor herself. “And this is my daughter, Ashleen.” The young woman in question had bright blue eyes, long brown hair in a braid, and bangs that framed her face.

“Your son looks just like you,” Ozpin commented with a smile. Louisa herself bore a wide grin on her face. Her motherly instinct taking over, she has to brag about her children. Just a little bit.

“He is still so handsome in his own right,” she giggled.

“Have any girls taken notice?” Ozpin decided to humor her a bit.

“Oh, plenty. But he’s loyal.” Indeed, Josiah would rather be dead than be caught with another woman. The thought wouldn’t even cross his mind, she knew. “He’s quite choosy on who he lets into his life.”

“Ahh, some reservations.” Ozpin sipped some tea. “Understandable. Not everyone wants to have just anyone in their life.”

“Oh yes,” Louisa replied. Looking down in her teacup, she thinks about her past patients. Truthfully, she had lost count of how many she’d had that were less than welcoming. All valid reasons. “Trust takes time to build. Even more so when it’s someone new.”

“Indeed.”

Trust…

What a valuable commodity. It served as the foundation for her success with her patients. And the foundation with which they could fall back on. Which she could fall back on.

“Trust between myself and my patients is what helps the most,” she mentioned, sipping her tea. “Many who come seeking treatment admit that they can’t trust many people. Even people in their own social group, unfortunately.” She thinks about the lack of trust between patients and their own families. “Due to the nature of their treatments, I cannot go around just telling everyone about what’s happening. It would destroy the trust I’ve built with them.” 

“It does make it hard,” Ozpin said. “However, one does have to recognize that not everyone will have the ability to trust at all. Even with the attempts to build that trust.”

“And those are the cases that need more careful handling,” Louisa countered. Setting down her tea, she looks Ozpin straight in the eye and continues. “Losing the ability to trust is a tragedy. But with some work and patience, it can be learned again.”

“As a parent takes their toddler by the hand as they learn to walk,” Ozpin added.

“And before they learn to walk, they need to learn how to crawl,” Louisa responded. Ozpin nodded in response.

Thus far, the visit was going well. Nothing too outrageous happening or—

“Eek!” she spoke too soon. At that moment, one of the contacts in her eyes fell out, landing on her thigh. Hurriedly, Louisa covered the exposed eye with a hand. _He didn’t see that, did he?_ Please say he didn’t…

Unfortunately, Lady Luck decided to take a vacation. Looking straight at her, Ozpin spoke.

“Don’t be alarmed. I am someone you can trust with the secret.”

Louisa snapped her head upwards, her hand still covering her eye.

What?

“Wh-what do you mean?” she asked, quivering.

“The nature of your eyes.”

Time seemed to come to a screeching halt. _The nature of her eyes…_

“Not everyone reacts that fast unless they are blinded.” He held a finger up to his lips, signifying that he won’t say a word. Louisa could only stare in disbelief. And after a long pause, she sighed.

“Very well….” Removing her hand, the eye without the contact is revealed to be a vibrant crimson. Unnaturally crimson. Not the earthy brown that she had presented herself with.

“I will make one thing clear, Doctor,” Ozpin began. “It is certainly a big secret. However, I can understand why you did it.”

That made the doctor pause. Louisa had not expected anyone to figure it out. Not even this quickly. But alas, with a long-suffering sigh, she knew. She was caught.

“How did you guess, sir?”

“I have come across others before. And they have all had red eyes,” he stated. “However, it was the fact that they had more power than most.”

So he knows….

“I was an acquaintance to one of your leaders.” Louisa’s eyes widened in surprise.

“How—?!”

Ozpin once again raises his finger to his lips.

“I will let you know at a better time.”  
  
_So he won’t talk then… alright_. This man knows more than he lets on. How else would he have figured out before that she wasn’t a human, just by Aura alone? Even with her real eye color not being revealed yet, she knew he had to have figured it out before then. Her thoughts would have continued if her other contact didn’t decide to fall out at that moment in time.

“Oh…” there goes another one. They’ve been falling out so much lately…

“It’s quite alright,” he said. She looked up, a bit sheepish.

“I… suppose the cat’s out of the bag now,” she said, letting out a nervous laugh. With no contacts covering her eyes, they are both revealed to be a piercing, vibrant red. Far too red to be that of a human.

“In my honest opinion, you look better without the contacts.” What? “I said what I said, Doctor.” She looked at him, surprise apparent on her face.  
  
_What goes on in his mind_ … she wondered. Then again, this _is_ Ozpin. He does as he chooses within acceptable reason. Especially with how he is one of those working to bridge the gap between humans and Faunus. Had this been a different time and place, she’d let her thoughts wander.

And it seems Ozpin had noticed.

“It’s alright if you speak your mind,” he said out loud.

“… very well,” she answered wearily. “Do forgive the bluntness. It’s quite surprising to hear about someone who knows about us. About my kind.” The ancient people known to few as the Nobles.

“And it’s also the last thing you’d really think you would hear from someone as well, given how your people are well-hidden.”

“You are right about that.”

Smart man. She could name on one hand how many knew she was a Noble and not a human.

“So your son is one as well? And your daughter?”

Louisa tensed up, her back unusually straight, and her smile strained.

“Well…” she murmured. “He’s… special.”

“How so?” Ozpin asked. Louisa did not answer, instead opting to look at her son’s eyes in his photo.

It didn’t take but a moment to realize his eyes were an even violet color. Not a full red like hers.

“Half-blood.”

Yes… a half-human Noble.

“… yes.”

It was a grave shame to have a child with a human, her people believed. Such a stigma was nigh impossible to wash off once a child of such a union was conceived. He was the main reason she hadn’t returned to Lukedonia in such a long time. Not that she missed the place, to begin with.

“I see,” Ozpin noted. “I am going to shift the topic so it is easier on you. What do your children do?”

Grateful for the change in topic, though she felt a bit guilty since she was the hostess, she answered.

“Josiah works at Clark and Lenny’s, a bookstore. Ashleen is a mechanic at Ricky’s Auto shop.”

What she didn’t tell right away: Ashleen was also a half-blood but from a different race.

“I see,” he noted. “I have, in fact, been to that bookstore before.” Louisa looked up. “I was picking up a delivery for the books I read in my spare time.”

Listening with interest, it came to her understanding that he may have met Josiah before. Just to be sure, though, she asks.

“So you’ve met him, then?”

“Not personally it would seem. The day I went was on a Saturday.”

Ah, Jo’s day off. Hearing a small _**clink!**_ in the direction of her guest, Louisa looks. Oh, his teacup is empty.

“Would you like a refill?” she offered.

“I’m good. I do need some concentration for the meeting when I return to school,” he refused. “But thank you, though.”

“You’re welcome.”

Throughout the whole exchange, it hadn’t escaped her notice. How the topic quickly changed the moment she brought up her children. She was curious rather than suspicious, and she felt the need to ask.

“… may I ask something?”

“You may.”

Eying him up and down, brow raised, she presented her question to him.

“I couldn’t help but notice the topic changed when I brought up my children. Are you looking for students to recruit, by any chance?”

Ozpin gave his answer.

“My original intent of the meeting was, in fact, to thank you for what you have done.” Oops. “However, I have been hearing that two teens were up for the challenge of helping as well.” Glad to hear it wasn’t an _entire_ blunder. “I would be honored to extend an invitation to attend my school.” Louisa had to smile at the thought. “But before I do,” ah, there it was. “I want to make sure that they know how to defend themselves.”

The smile crossed Louisa’s face before she had time to register it.

“Oh, I can assure you. Those two know how to defend themselves quite well.” Ozpin smiled as well. “Those two are inseparable. They support each other whenever they can.” Both served as the other’s rock, and avenger, when needed. It was no secret Louisa was proud of both of them. “Whatever is thrown at them, they’ve survived.” Even that most recent incident in Mistral.

But… that was not a story for her to tell.

“Something on your mind?”

Oh, he noticed.

“Hm? Oh,” she caught herself. “I was simply thinking,” she said, her eyes wandering to the two photo frames on her desk. “They’ve accomplished a lot in recent times.” Pausing, she turns her attention back to the Headmaster. “Is there anything else you wish to ask me?”

“Indeed,” he replied. “What I would like to ask is if you would allow me to meet with your son and daughter. And when and where.”

Louisa spared a glance at her calendar.

“Josiah and Ashleen are both off on the weekends,” she quickly reminded herself of their schedules. “Myself, I don’t have an appointment until later in the afternoon, both today and then. So I can be there for the visit.” She was glad she had checked to see if she was clear today.

“And what day will work better? This Saturday?” he asked.

“This Saturday, yes.”

“And as well, you said you had an appointment that day?”

“Yes.”

Ozpin paused a moment, to think.

“Then perhaps… 10 AM? Depending on what time you need to be at work?”

She could do that.

“10 AM sounds good,” she replied.

“I will be there on the dot, as timing may be everything to a clinic.” She was incredibly grateful for the man’s perception, however much of a double-edged sword it was.

“Oh it is. Thank you.” Really. She was grateful.

“You are welcome,” he said. Somehow, she had the feeling he wasn’t quite done yet. “My next question is about yourself.”

She looked at her guest, surprised.

“Not once have I heard you say a word about yourself.”

Had she? She didn’t think to remember. Not that there was anything remarkable to notice. She was but a doctor in downtown Vale who ran a clinic.

“In my defense, it was mostly about the clinic. Not me, personally,” she replied.

“That is understandable,” he said. “However, you were the one who started it.” Louisa paused again, dead silent. “You of all people deserve some credit, even if you don’t want it.”

Does she deserve some credit? She had to admit, receiving it hadn’t crossed her mind. Her main thought was being of assistance in any way possible to the people of Vale.

“… thank you,” was all she could say. Someone had said she deserved credit… That… that wasn’t something she got to hear often. “I know it’s strange to go into therapy and psychology, of all fields,” she continued letting out a small laugh.

“Truth be told,” she began, looking at Ozpin. “I’ve seen too much darkness in this world. Too much.” The amount of horror she had witnessed in her long time on Remnant… it would shake anyone to the core. “But sitting around doing nothing… it drives me insane.” She shakes her head. “I want to be part of the light that shines in this world. Even if it’s only minuscule, it’ll be enough for me.”

Ozpin’s response was a thoughtful hum.

“Let me ask you something.”

“Yes?”

Ozpin looked at her directly, presenting his question to her.

“Have you really seen how much light you give off just by having this clinic and your staff exist?”

Louisa was taken aback.

“What I can see now is that you are modest. You see the humble and emotional side more than material and riches. You say ‘even if it is minuscule,’ I see different. What you are doing is giving off quite a bit of light.”

Louisa could only stare in amazement.

“Do you see what I see?” he asked. Louisa snaps out of her stupor enough to nod. “Do me a favor, and look out your window at Beacon Hill.” Following his direction, Louisa looked out her office window.

There, in the distance, sat Beacon Academy. The light in the tower shone a bright emerald green, visible for who knows how many miles. It was surrounded by a gray fog, which contrasted sharply to the vividness of the green color. Even the tall spires surrounding it did nothing to diminish the light that shone from the tower. Her mind wandering again, Louisa wondered if this was the analogy Ozpin was getting at.

“What do you see?” he asked.

“A bright light shining in the distance, giving guidance to all who seek it,” was her answer.

“My case in point,” he said. “Those lights atop Beacon Academy serve as a guiding light, a safe light.” Much like how the clinic served as a guiding light to those who needed help in Vale. “Your efforts put out as much light as my school does. There is no calling that ‘minuscule’.”

Louisa was silent again, deep in contemplation. And after a good pause, she turns back to her guest.

“I… I don’t know what to say…” What _could_ she say? That his words meant nothing? She’d be lying if she said those words meant nothing. Hearing them meant the world to her. But alas, she would not allow herself to say that out loud. All she allowed herself to say was a small “thank you.”

“You are welcome,” he said. 

Louisa was unsure how to respond again. Until she had remembered a topic from earlier: Ozpin’s response to her eyes.

“You know, it’s not every day someone notices my eye color isn’t real,” she commented.

“You do a good job of hiding it,” he replied.

“Ah, thank you.”

Still…  
  
“It simply surprised me, is all. Eyes like mine aren’t seen commonly.” Not unless the person was in Lukedonia, the homeland of the Nobles. But again, like the Nobles themselves, knowledge on Lukedonia was scarce to the local populace.

“You’d be surprised,” he answered. “Red eyes are indeed rare, but not a piece of fiction.” Louisa chewed on that thought for a few. “I told you that your eyes look better as is. Because while it seems like it exposes yourself, it sometimes allows you to see clearer. See things as yourself.” _See things as myself…_ “I’m sure you feel like a different person when you wear the contacts, am I correct? Or am I wrong?”

That question was something she hadn’t considered. While it was true that she felt different when wearing her contacts, she never thought about seeing things _as herself_. If that was the case, then she should probably spend some time not wearing them. Perhaps, then, she would feel lighter.

“I know you may not be ready to walk around without your contacts, and that is alright,” he said. “I am not asking you to drop them altogether. Sometimes, you just need to _see through your own eyes_ to find the right answer.”

She paused altogether. Admittedly, she never thought of it that way before. Even as long-lived as she was, it never once crossed her mind. Go figure it took someone younger than she was to point it out. Not that she was complaining. Nor did it take a genius to figure out how Ozpin himself had gotten so far in life, with so much respect behind him. It was plain as day to see.

Checking the time on her clock, she saw that it was near time for Ozpin to return to his school.

“I thank you for taking the time to visit, Sir Ozpin.”

“It was a pleasure stopping by, Doctor,” he replied. Louisa nodded, standing up. Ozpin as well stood up, retrieving his cane. “I do have one last request.”

Louisa looked at him. “Yes?”

“There is a young man who requires some psychiatric help, a few streets over. Will you help him out, please?”

The minute the request left Ozpin’s lips, Louisa grabbed both her notepad and the closest pen she could find. Her hand gripped the pen fiercely, ready to write at any given command.

“What is his name?” she asked.

Ozpin spared no detail. He gave her the name of the young man, his description, and what he had witnessed. All that was missing was his contact information. But then again, he may not have been able to ask if it was a brief meeting.

“It doesn’t seem at all bad, but I did sense some concern,” he said. Even some concern, in Louisa’s experience, was enough to ask for an appointment.

“Best to nip it in the bud before it gets too bad,” she replied, checking her schedule. “When is he available?”

“He is normally available in the evenings,” Ozpin said.

“Ah, I have some time in the evenings before closing. I can schedule a quick introductory appointment.” She’ll have to work around the man’s availability given the clinic’s closing time. Though, given the severity of the issue, she had to wonder why he didn’t mention this young man earlier.

And given the glance she gave to Ozpin, he must have realized she had caught on.

“Timing, Doctor. I am aware it could be a serious thing. That is why I don’t have my Scroll with me at the moment, it is at the front. I recorded the meet so that way the others knew the extent.” She had to give the man credit for his foresight. “While it would have been a good idea to let you know at the beginning, I’m sure you’ll find it reasonable. He caught my eye on the way here.”

Eye… something about an eye…

“… fair point.”

Timing… she could understand timing…

She had an inkling there was something else going on. But for now, she had too little information to go on. She’ll have to ask the young man himself in person. 

“How soon will I see him?”

“Soon enough, I will assume.”

“Very well.”

Louisa plucked a business card from the holder on her desk, handing it to Ozpin.

“Give this to him next time you see him. I will be awaiting his call, should he choose to.” And the young man’s description was in her notes. Just in case.

“I certainly will.” Ozpin took the business card, tucking it into his pocket.

“Thank you once again. And good day,” Louisa said.

“You as well. Good day, Doctor.” And with that, Ozpin turns and leaves the office, leaving quite an impact.

Questions answered, questions raised, and an invitation extended to her children. It was a bit of an icebreaker for her. She was glad that it all wrapped up nicely with all the topics.

One thing she was certain about. She would have a lot to think about tonight.


	2. Coffee and Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louisa seeks out her sister for advice

Work passed by far quicker than she had anticipated, even with the adrenaline wearing off from the day’s visit. Having finally had the time today to step away from it, Louisa casually strolled down the sidewalk towards her favorite corner cafe. The rest of the day after the visit had, in her mind, been fairly easy. Which she was grateful for. The visit had been full of revelations. First and foremost was the fact Ozpin — Headmaster Ozpin himself — knew she was a Noble. Had she not kept herself busy for the remainder of her shift, she was certain her head would’ve exploded.

The day ended luckily enough, but she knew better than to say anything out loud.

Now, while she walked down the sidewalk to the cafe, her mind had many questions.

How did he figure out she wasn’t human? How could he have been acquainted with the Previous Lord? The Previous Lord, last she remembered, entered Eternal Sleep five hundred years ago. Far beyond any normal human’s lifespan. Except, this visit showed that Ozpin wasn’t a normal human. Normal humans didn’t even know about nigh-immortal beings with vibrant red eyes. 

Just… who _was_ he? Ozpin.

…

Perhaps Mitra may have an answer. Only one way to find out.

Louisa looked up, watching the signs of the local neighboring businesses go by. Antique shops, leather workers, Dust smiths. A wide variety of professions stationed near her own. Sometimes the owners of these shops would drop in for a cup of coffee. Anything to help get the day started. Mitra’s coffee was the best in the whole city, if not the entirety of Remnant.

Soon enough, she saw the luck that had fled earlier today smiled on her. Mitra’s cafe was virtually empty, which signaled it was close to closing time. Smiling a small smile to herself, Louisa walked inside.

“We’re closing! Come back tomorrow!” a familiar voice shouted from behind the counter.

“Surely, you can make an exception for me?” Louisa asked, feigning innocence. At once, Mitra’s head popped up over the counter.

“Oh, Lou. Hey,” the tiny woman said.

“Hello to you too,” Louisa said, walking to the counter.

“Finished your shift today?” Mitra asked.

“Oh yes. I’ll have the usual, please.” Might as well get some coffee before the day ends. She could use something warm.

“Comin’ right up.” Mitra ducked under the counter once again, to prepare Louisa’s order. Perhaps some small talk would put her already-frayed nerves at ease?

“So, how was your day?” Louisa asked.

“Went well. Group of Beacon applicants stopped by. One had cute little bunny ears, another was the size of a mountain.” Goodness, what kind of students did Ozpin accept? “Then there was this fashionista with a redhead. You could tell that guy had words to say. And that’s aside from the fashionista’s handbag.”

Huh?

“What was it about the handbag?”

“It was also a big humongous gatling gun.”

Louisa could’ve sworn her eyes would’ve fallen out right then and there, with how wide they were. What the heck happened to make the kid pull out her gun?!

“In case you’re wondering, she was telling off a group of bullies picking on the rabbit girl.”

Oh.

“Bit excessive. All you usually need is a sharp knife, and you’ll get ‘em to back off.” Unsurprisingly easy for her to say.

“You are only saying that because you are a Kertia,” Louisa snarked.

“Hush!” Mitra said, grabbing a knife from the back counter. “You, missy, are a Tradio. So you have no say!”

“Easy for you to say,” Louisa countered, not bothering to hide the mischief glinting in her eyes.

“Feh!” Mitra plunged the knife back into its holder. “Can you pick a day to not be annoying?”

“Can you pick a day to grow taller?” Louisa could not hide the mirthful smirk that appeared on her face. Mitra’s only response was to stare indignantly.

“Oh, a wiseguy, huh?” she said, arms akimbo. Louisa giggled, grinning.

“I could joke around about your height, but I’m a bit _short_ on ideas,” Louisa joked. Mitra’s eye twitched ever so slightly.

“Oh, you little…” Mitra was ready to strangle Louisa right then and there.

“I’m not little. You are,” Louisa fired back, the infuriating grin not leaving her face. Mitra’s face burned a light red, using every ounce of willpower to restrain her rage in her tiny form. Louisa chose this time to jab further. “Uh oh, you seem to be a bit _short_ some good comebacks.”

Mitra’s patience snapped like a twig that very moment. And it was glorious.

“ _Ragh!_ ” Mitra threw her hands up in exasperation. Louisa did not hide the giggle that escaped from her. When was the last time she did something like this? It was so fun!

“You’re impossible, I swear,” Mitra muttered, glaring.

“Thank you.”

Mitra practically slammed her finished order on the counter.

“There. Happy now?”

“Quite,” Louisa said, giggling. Leaning against the counter, she took a hold of the fresh to-go cup. The heat from the cup normally stung, but she found this a comfort. A reminder that she was still in one piece, after a stressful day of work. Though she wouldn’t exactly count today as particularly stressful, she had wondered from time to time how much sanity she had retained. Sometimes the day would pass in a blur, and this would be a reminder that she is here, in one place. Much had changed in the past few years, the return of the Noblesse being one such change. Though with how far the Noblesse was from their humble home, she didn’t feel the need to worry just yet. Her most immediate concerns were the revelations today, and Ozpin’s wish to extend an invitation to her children.

Mitra caught the contemplative look on her sister’s face.

“I know you’re wanting to say something,” Mitra said aloud. Louisa looked up from her coffee, her thoughts scattered for now.

“Oh? How come?” she asked.

“Because you come here every time. With a joke to tick me off,” Mitra growled. Most would find it threatening. Louisa found it harmless as a kitten.

“I wouldn’t be the best sister you’ve ever had if I didn’t.”

“You’re my _only_ sister, Lou,” Mitra growled again.

“That’s why I love you so much,” Louisa said.

“Feh!” Mitra went to the cash register to ring up the order. She hadn’t opened the till yet to count the day’s earnings. “Eight Lien, please.”

“Done,” Louisa reaches into her purse and takes out her debit card. Swiping it across the register, she pays for her order. “Do you have a minute?”

“Sure.”

Louisa blows on the top of her cup, cooling it before she takes a small sip.

“Does it have anything to do with your visitor today?”

“Quite.”

Mitra looks up.

“I was gonna ask. How did it go?” Louisa resisted the urge to snort.

“Better than anticipated, considering he knows.”

Mitra stopped what she was doing immediately. She looks in Louisa’s direction.

“What?” Louisa looks down again. “Lou, what are you talking about?”

A sigh.

“He knows about us. The Nobles.”

The silence that followed, someone could cut with a knife.

“ _How?_ ” Mitra asked.

“That’s what I’d like to know,” Louisa responded. How _did_ he know? “Did someone tell him on accident?”

“Not that I know of. You and I are the only ones here in Vale. Aside from Jo.” Who was someone many would count as a half-blood. If they acknowledged him at all.

Louisa’s only response was a thoughtful hum. While it was certainly a shock, in a sense it was also relieving. What’s more, he’s more knowledgeable than she thought. And, most importantly, willing to keep the secret. With an ally like him on their side, Louisa felt like they could conquer the world. Though she knew better than to attempt that, with the Noblesse being around again. For now, she believed it best to stick to what was already at hand.

“Good news is, he’s on our side,” Louisa said, sipping her coffee again.

“Meaning?” Mitra asked, incredulous.

“He’s willing to keep our secret.”

“Ah.”

That was most definitely relieving.

“Well, so long as he’s on our side, I don’t see a problem. I do recommend keeping an eye on him, though,” Mitra said. All she got in response was another hum from her sister, which earned a rather questioning look from the older Noble. “You okay, sis? You’re being awfully thoughtful today.” Louisa did not answer, which had Mitra concerned. And speaking of which, what happened to her contacts? “And where are your contacts?”

“In my purse. One fell out after shift today,” Louisa responded.

“Oh.” Those contacts were beginning to be such a pain… “Damn, maybe it’s time to look for another brand,” Mitra suggested.

“Maybe…”

Maybe? Just maybe? Normally, she’d be agreeing.

“… you doin’ alright? You seem out of it.” Curse her sisterly observation….

When Louisa doesn’t answer, Mitra steps out from behind the counter and walks her sister over to a table. Louisa was not okay, and Mitra wouldn’t stand for it.

“Lou, deep breaths. Breathe,” she instructed. Louisa followed her guidance, her breathing evening out. Something was bothering her. “Something’s bothering you, isn’t it.” Her only response was a wordless nod from the psychologist. In turn, Mitra gave her a look of disapproval.

“… alright, you caught me. I’m wondering if it was my fault he found out,” Louisa said, her earlier vigor draining rapidly.

“Lou, we are _not_ going that route.” Louisa chose to say nothing while Mitra went on. “Just as you said, he figured out without you telling him that you’re not human. And if he’s been by my place a few times, he’s more than likely figured out that I’m not human, either.” Louisa looked at her sister. “So quit it with the self-blame, would ya?”

For a long time, Louisa was silent. It wasn’t her fault, she tried to think, though the guilt was snaking its way through her. Mitra had always been a fierce fire, but her fire never failed to shine on the darker parts of their long lives. Through thick and thin, Mitra was there for Louisa. She at least deserved to know the whole story of this situation. With that in mind, Louisa told her everything that happened.

“So, let me get this straight,” Mitra said. “You’re telling me that all it took was your contact falling out, and he knew straight away what you were.”

“Among other things,” Louisa said. Mitra took a moment to ponder the meaning of those words.

“This man ain’t no shambling idiot. He’s got a functioning brain on his shoulders,” Mitra commented. Louisa didn’t disagree. Their main question now: how did he even know?

“I’m still wondering how he even knew,” Louisa said, Mitra sharing the same sentiment.

“If he says he’s been acquainted with one of our past leaders, then I’d say he’s been around long enough to tell who we are at a glance,” Mitra mused. “Question now is how old is _he_? Our last Lord went into Eternal Sleep five hundred years ago.” Ozpin didn’t look any older than his thirties? Forties? There is no way a human would know a Noble Lord personally. Let alone one who hasn’t been alive in half a millennium. Unless said human was Frankenstein.

“Ozpin certainly doesn’t look older than his thirties,” Louisa commented.

“Lou, you and I both don’t look a day over thirty-two. And we’re both well into a millennium.”

“Right…”

Age-wise, Louisa recalled, she was in her fourteen hundreds. Whereas Mitra was at least a full century older. Both were alive long enough to witness the transition of power from one Lord to the next.

“Though I _am_ curious,” Mitra began. “How is he alive for so long without a contract?”

That… was a good question. Has anyone ever seen if this man was capable of fighting? Louisa voiced this question to Mitra.

“If he’s the Headmaster of a Huntsman Academy, I’d say best not try that out for yourself,” she responded.

“Is that the experience talking?”

“Plenty, Lou. Plenty.”

Louisa let out another thoughtful hum. This man was raising more questions now than answers. Whoever he was, he was a walking enigma. Met their former Lord? She wasn’t entirely sure who occupied the throne now, but she was certain they’d be shocked at hearing that. The only other human to have met their former Lord and still be alive today was Frankenstein. And Louisa had no idea where he was. Noticing her sister’s thoughtful demeanor again, Mitra steers her back to her senses.

“Earth to Lou. You got kids to take care of, remember?” Mitra waved her hand in front of Louisa’s eyes. 

“Oh, oh right. Right,” Louisa replied sheepishly. Mitra’s eyes looked up and down at her sister. Slowly, a smirk formed on her face.

“Got a new crush?”

“No.”

Mitra giggled. With how much Louisa was on the topic of the enigmatic Headmaster, one could say she was even thinking about him. She decided to poke some more, just to see how Louisa will react.

“Listen, I know he’s a good-looking man and all, but you gotta think of the ladies,” Mitra crooned, her eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

“… what?”

Louisa stared at her sister, dumbfounded. Mitra took this chance to add another jab.  
  
“Let the other fish in the sea have a chance.” Mitra would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the momentary look of pure mortification on Louisa’s face.

“Mitra, no. Just… no.” Louisa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Mitra yes,” Mitra countered, grinning cheekily.

“Mitra, no,” Louisa sighed, exasperated.

“Payback, sis. It’s a thing.” Louisa scowled. “That’s what you get.” Mitra could not stop laughing and smiling at Louisa’s expense. And just because she is her sister, and she loves to pick on her, Mitra makes one last jab. “I know being a doc is tough and all, but I didn’t peg you to be _psycho_.” The look on Louisa’s face was one Mitra was certain to remember, for all the hilarious reasons.

“ _Mitra!_ ” Louisa shrieked.

“You started it,” Mitra exclaimed gleefully.

It took some time, but Louisa managed to steer the topic back to Ozpin. As much as she denied Mitra’s teasing about her non-existent crush. The subject of the conversation at hand was now about the invitation he wished to extend to the twins.

“He actually wants to invite Jo and Ash?” Mitra asked, a glint of pride in her eye.

“He does, indeed,” Louisa replied, her pride as their mother showing.

“Damn, that’s an honor if I ever saw one,” Mitra said, leaning on the tabletop and wearing a gigantic grin. Louisa did not, however, miss the slight look of melancholy on her sister’s face.

“Are you happy for them?” Louisa asked her sister.

“Am I ever,” Mitra replied.

“Do you… miss being out in the fields?”

Mitra paused, ever so briefly.

“A time or two. I love what I do here, though.”

It was imperceptible to the naked eye, but Louisa knew her sister enough to tell. Mitra had missed her work as a Huntress. Thanks to an injury in the line of duty, Mitra had been forced to retire early. She wasn’t willing to spill the details on what had happened, and she wasn’t happy about having to give up a profession she had spent years studying for. Her Huntress license still hung proudly on the wall of her apartment, long before Scrolls became common to use. It was ancient in its own right by the day’s standards, but it held great sentimental value. Which made it all the more painful when the incident happened. It had been years since she was last out in the field, but her heart was now in her cafe. She had several years as a Huntress under her belt, and the twins knew better than to reject advice from a seasoned veteran.

Those within her family group knew Mitra wasn’t also just a barista in downtown Vale. She was a Kertia pureblood, distantly related to the late Rayga Kertia. She was no longer eligible to inherit the Clan’s Soul Weapon, but she made do with regular knives laying around. Her blood, sweat, and tears were poured into pursuing a career path as a Huntress some forty years ago. Only for it to be for nothing when the injury crippled her leg. Louisa, in a sense, felt guilty. Before she even thought to become a Huntress, Mitra was a Central Knight. Seven hundred years ago, Mitra gave up her position as a Knight. For her sake.

The guilt from then would’ve made its way through her core, had her Scroll not decided to ring at that very moment.

“Oh my!” Louisa exclaimed. The sudden ringing also caught Mitra completely off-guard. Hastily, Louisa answers it, practically on auto-pilot. “Louisa Hendricks speaking. How can I help you?”

Luck be smiling on her today. It was her daughter.

“Hey, mom!” Ashleen called.

“Ashleen, hello,” Louisa said, a smile on her face. Wonder what she’s calling about this time. “What seems to be the occasion?”

“Are you serious?! We’re having chicken pot pie for dinner tonight!” Ashleen exclaimed. Louisa could’ve sworn she heard Josiah in the background. “I made it myself, too.”

“I helped…” she heard Josiah grumble.

“Hee,” Ashleen responded. Yet even with the bickering, just as she had told Ozpin, the two of them had each other’s backs.

Literally. In just about everything.

“Jo, do you have the pan?”

“Right here.”

“Awesome. I’ve got the garnish.”

“Who garnishes pot pie?…” Oh, Josiah. If only he knew.

“It’s comfort food, okay?”

“Ash, it’s not gourmet.”

“Hey! We rhymed!”

Louisa chuckled hearing Josiah’s lack of response. Sisters. She would know. Speaking of which, should she tell them they have a visitor interested in meeting them this weekend? Mitra checks the time while Louisa ponders this.

“I’ll be there shortly. I’m just visiting your aunt,” she said.

Their gasps (Ashleen’s, at least) were audible.

“Without us?!” Ashleen cried.

“Mom, why?!” Josiah also cried. For someone so quiet and reserved, he could be quite the amusing drama king. Mitra and Louisa exchange amused glances, knowing the kids. Still, just to be polite, Mitra says hello to the two of them.

“Hey, kids,” Mitra said, smiling. For all the silliness those two could get up to, she loved them with all her heart.

“Heyo!” Ashleen greeted.

“Hey,” Josiah said. Louisa had to smile at his subtle display of enthusiasm.

“We’re discussing something right now. I’ll be home soon,” she assured, casting Mitra a wayside look.

“Please,” Ashleen pleaded. It would’ve been cute, had there not been a loud smack! on Ashleen’s end of the call. “Ow!” Oh goodness, that sounded like it hurt.

“Ash, I told you to be careful,” Josiah chided. Nonetheless, Louisa saw him getting the first aid kit for whatever had smacked Ashleen.

“I’ll get there soon,” Louisa said. Looks like the mother of the house was needed for whatever these two had gotten into this time. Hanging up some minutes later, she turns to Mitra. “I have to get going now.”

“Need me to escort ya?” Mitra asked. Looking outside, it _had_ gotten pretty late.

“It may be a good idea. Though I’m concerned about your leg,” Louisa said, eyeing the injured limb. Mitra simply patted her leg.

“Winter’s almost over. It doesn’t flare up as much,” she responded. True, her limp usually acted up the most during winter, even when the cafe was open. 

Well, if she was going to be stubborn about it, might as well.

“Please be sure you get back in one piece,” Louisa said, picking up her cooling drink from the counter. Mitra simply flings a knife from its holder to her hand.

“I got it covered.”

Even with her limp, Mitra would still outclass any thug who tried to mug her. Perks of being both a retired Central Knight and a retired veteran Huntress. Woe befall anyone who dared to try.

“Thank you,” Louisa said.

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashleen is alive! Woo hoo!
> 
> Alright, I should explain myself. Ashleen survived, but she doesn't know where Muzaka is. So canon events still happened, but Ashleen has been looking for him for the past 820 years along with Josiah, who is looking for Frankenstein. You'll meet those two officially in the next chapter.


	3. The Rook and the Bishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ozpin meets with the Hendricks twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took my time on this one since I pushed myself a bit with the last two. Enjoy.

Saturday morning of the visit came with an air of excitement throughout the Hendricks home. Though the only one present on the main floor was Louisa, who was enjoying a cup of hot coffee. The rest of the week after the meeting was filled with the two kids being beyond excited to meet their new visitor. Ashleen was, anyway. If Josiah was excited, he hid it well. Ashleen even waited by the door last Sunday, beyond eager. Until Louisa had to tell her the visit wouldn’t happen until the next Saturday. The poor girl’s spirits deflated until Josiah pulled her away to compete in _Super Ninjas_. Ashleen loved that game, Louisa knew. Josiah never cared for games, but he played with Ashleen whenever she needed a partner. Or someone to compete against. Whichever it was, he always put down what he was doing to go play with Ashleen.

It was amusing, Louisa mused. And heartwarming at the same time.

This week, the brother and sister duo were upstairs fighting. Over Ashleen stealing one of Josiah’s books. Again. Louisa listens to them, their footsteps rapidly proceeding down the stairs.

“Ash! Give me back my book!”

Oh dear.

Looking towards the stairwell, Louisa sees Ashleen taking a flying leap off the stairs, and landing perfectly at the bottom. She didn’t even bat an eye when sprinting again, her prize held high above her head. Josiah hurried down the stairs after her. Unlike Ashleen’s landing, however, he slipped, barely catching himself on the baluster. Louisa thought he may have hit his head on the way down, or his nose. Better his nose than his head, she mused. One had a higher chance of recovery than the other.

“ _Ah!_ ” down he went.

“Oh my…” Louisa winced. No sooner than the blasted sound was heard, Ashleen stopped dead in her tracks. Then she came running back.

“You okay?!” Ashleen fretted. Josiah groaned in pain, and in response.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” Josiah grumbled, holding his nose. Ashleen did not look convinced.

“I don’t think you’re fine, bro,” Ashleen said, helping him up.

“Can I have that back, please?” Josiah asked, reaching for the book in her hand.

“ _After_ you give me back my wrench,” Ashleen said.

“Deal.”

The duo walks to the kitchen, Ashleen sitting Josiah down while she fetched the first aid kit.

“Alright, hold still,” she said, dabbing a cloth with alcohol. Josiah grimaced while she patted his nose. While it was definitely bruising, luckily enough, it wasn’t broken. “Good news is, it’s not broken.”

“What’s the bad news?” he asked.

“Bad news is, it’s bruising.”

A pause.

“Well, better than broken.”

“Yep.” Behind them, in the living room, Louisa checked the time on her Scroll. “You gonna be okay for the visit? I can take over if you’d like,” Ashleen offered. On the Scroll, the time read 9:39 AM. Not too much longer.

“I’ll manage. We’ve been through worse,” Josiah said. Ashleen looked him up and down.

“Yeah, that’s never stopped you from scaring me half to death ten thousand times,” she sassed.

“Oh _you’re_ one to talk.”

Louisa chuckled to herself, hearing another argument start between them. Funnily enough, they sometimes agreed in the middle of their arguments. Whether it was disadvantageous or not, time will tell.

“You do realize your fists can only punch through so much, right?”

“Like your brain can only figure out so much at one time?” Ashleen countered.

“… touche.”

The argument continued until they heard someone knocking on their door. The twins hurried to the door before Louisa even had the chance to stand up.

“Wait—”

It was too late. Ashleen had already opened the door and was standing there proudly grinning.

“Welcome!” she greeted merrily, completely unaware of how pale Josiah had gone beside her. The minute she looked to see who was visiting their home, her face turned a similar ashen color.

“Good morning,” Ozpin greeted in turn. Both twins froze where they stood, eyes wide as dinner plates and mouths shut tight in a thin line. They were paralyzed. With shock or fear, only they knew. This humorous stance lasted until Louisa stood up.

“Headmaster Ozpin, welcome,” Louisa said. Ashleen squeaked, sounding more like a mouse than a young lady. 

“Headmaster—” Josiah began, but Ashleen took this as her cue to push him into the living room, both adults at the entrance watching. Ozpin merely chuckled at the sight, Louisa herself smiling in amusement.

“Yes, those are my two children,” she said, eyes glinting with a hint of humor. In the living room, Josiah and Ashleen were trying to make themselves more presentable to their guest.

“Eager, aren’t they,” Ozpin remarked with a smile.

“Oh yes.” Josiah was panicking a bit, trying to help both Ashleen and himself look presentable. Louisa turns to Ozpin, mischief replacing the humor in her eyes. “I didn’t tell them who was coming. Just someone who was visiting.” Times like this, the twins wondered what went on in their mother’s head. Still, as a good hostess should, she lead their guest into their home. Josiah and Ashleen, amusingly enough, were still fussing over one another.

“How does my hair look?” Ashleen asked, presenting her head of hair to her brother. Josiah immediately noticed a stray hair.

“Hang on.” He smoothed the stray hair into place. “Got it.”

“Thanks,” Ashleen said, in time to catch something off about him. “Wup, hold on.” She reached over and fixed Josiah’s shirt collar. “There.” Both should be ready now. Louisa cleared her through with an _ahem!_ , catching the attention of both her children. Immediately, they both straightened up, stiff as boards. Both wearing strained smiles, they speak in unison.

“Hello, sir!” Luckily for them, Ozpin has a sense of humor.

“Hello to you both,” he said, looking them both directly in the eye. “You must be Ashleen.” Ashleen’s eyes went wide yet again. “And you must be Josiah.” Josiah could’ve sworn he was about to faint from the suddenness. 

“Yes, sir.”

“I am.”

Louisa simply smiled, her pride as their mother making its way through her again.

“I suppose you are wondering why I am here,” Ozpin began. The twins nodded, confirming his question. “Well, simply put, I heard a few things. So I was hoping I could talk to you both about them.” At his statement, Ashleen had a look of confusion. Josiah, on the other hand, had a blank look, almost scrutinizing. Exchanging glances, then turning their attention back to the visiting Headmaster, Ashleen spoke first.

“Um… sure, yes,” Josiah said nothing, only observed. “What is it you’d like to talk about?” Josiah had a sneaking suspicion there was something else behind the visit. No Headmaster would willingly visit the home of some random citizen on a whim. It wouldn’t look good on them. Rather than say anything, he sat back and observed what happened.

“I would like to know a few things about you both,” Ozpin said. Neither twin spoke, and neither twin noticed their mother leaving the room to give them some space. “Would you care to chat over a game of chess?”

Their first response was to blink twice.

“Oh, um. Of course! Of course. We’d love to,” Ashleen said. Josiah simply nodded along, opting not to say anything.

“Alright,” Ozpin affirmed. Ashleen stood up and headed to the dining room, but not before patting Josiah’s shoulder. It was her way of letting him know she won’t be long. Already, out of the two of them, Ozpin could tell the young man was the silent one of the duo. To break the silence, he asks the young man a question.

“If I may ask, young man, what is it that you and your sister do?”

This seemed to startle Josiah out of whatever he had been thinking about.

“W-well, we’re mostly out in the city,” he stammered. Ashleen listened in while she set up the chessboard. “I sell books at Clark and Lenny’s. And Ash over there works as a mechanic at Ricky’s Auto Shop.”

“I see,” Ozpin said. “I myself have been to Clark and Lenny’s a few times.”

That caught Josiah by surprise.

“You have?”

“I have.” Josiah’s attention was fully on Ozpin now. “There is a book series I read in my downtime. Your store just so happens to carry it.”

His curiosity was lit now. What book series had caught the Headmaster’s attention so much he’d visit the bookstore where he worked? He had to ask.

“Which book series is it, sir?” If it was the same series he was thinking about, Ozpin just earned some trust points.

“ _Castle_ , by the author of the same name, Richard Castle.”

Instantly, Josiah’s eyes lit up. The sight reminded Ozpin of a young child.

“I quite like that book series myself,” Josiah said. Ashleen smiled to herself hearing Ozpin’s amused chuckle.

“Love of books isn’t it. That keeps you at your shop?”

“It does,” Josiah admitted. Ashleen was almost done setting up the board, instructions in hand. But her eyes still kept a careful watch over her brother. “It’s amazing how the author keeps you guessing right until they find out who the killer is. And even then, it’s not someone you expected to be the killer.”

“I agree. And with the genius connections to other forms of literature, and to other forms of the crime, and the way the crime is committed.”

“The detective genre is actually quite new. Did you the author Edgar Allan Poe is credited with writing the first detective novel?” 

Ashleen couldn’t help but smile while listening in. Josiah’s knowledge about books and literature was making itself known. While she knew more about different martial arts and fighting styles, she could never understand the nuances of storytelling quite like Josiah could. What she lacked, he more than made up in, and vice versa. It was, as Josiah liked to put it, a perfect foil.

“I did indeed,” Ozpin replied. “His most notable work is by the title _The Raven_.”

“He’s also done other pieces of work. Not just horror.” That adorable nerd. “He actually has a short story about _teeth_ , of all things.”

Alright, enough literature mumbo jumbo, lingo, jargon. Whatever it was called. It was time to play.

“Chessboard is ready!” Ashleen called out.

“Oh wow,” Josiah uttered. Ozpin presented his own question to the young man.

“Are you ready?”

Both brother and sister gulped nervously. Could they really do this? The practical side was screaming against it. The dangerous, risk-taking side was all for it. In the end, they agreed to sit on one side of the board while their guest sat on the opposite side. To Ozpin, it was time to see what their teamwork could do.  
  
"So, shall we?” Ozpin asked.

“Yes, sir,” Josiah replied. Ashleen was being the silent half this time. Although they knew it was a tactical disadvantage, it was also a simple board game. They let their guest go first, as a courtesy and their own sign of respect.

Ozpin moved his first piece. Ashleen was silent. Josiah studied the movement and whispered the next move to Ashleen. She nodded and moved their first piece in response. So far, a good start.

“If you don’t mind my asking, I hear you both do very well at your jobs,” Ozpin said, breaking the silence. “Could you elaborate on that some?”

The twins looked at one another, unsure. Josiah was the silent on this time around, Ashleen taking the turn speaking first.

“Well, for the most part, they work well with our strengths,” she began. They make their move once Ozpin makes his. “Myself I’m quite social. I like talking to people and fixing things. Though I really don’t think being a mechanic is anyone’s ideal job, personally, it gives me a chance to meet new people.”

“And in turn, you're right there to help if the need arises,” Ozpin said.

“Absolutely,” Ashleen said cheerfully. Josiah had to smile seeing his sister’s enthusiasm. “I like helping people, too,” she added. “Sometimes, it’s not even fixing a car. Just a nice chat.”

“Which is what some people need from time to time. Someone to talk to,” Ozpin added in. It was mostly their mother’s specialty, they mused. Talking to people about their problems. Sometimes administering medicine and treatment. Yet even with all the fancy medicines Atlesian doctors made, nothing replaced someone to talk to. “And you, Mr. Hendricks?”

Josiah jolted a bit, hearing the Headmaster address him again. Ashleen touches his shoulder, her own gesture of affirmation. He tried to smile, for her sake, but the end result came out strained. If at all.

“… I mostly… deal with selling books to customers,” he uttered. “I-I don’t really like talking to people…” This earned him a look from the Headmaster.

“However, you do interact with those you are familiar with,” he pointed out. Josiah felt like crawling inside a hole and never again coming out.

“Y-yes, I do,” he said. Looking at the board, he analyzes the status of their pieces against Ozpin’s, and makes his move. “Rook claimed.”

Ashleen smiled proudly.

“Very good, young man,” Ozpin said. Ashleen couldn’t help the smile that widened on her face, so proud of her brother. Sadly, it was not to last. “However, you missed one thing.”

Both of their expressions dropped when Ozpin claimed one of their pieces with a bishop.

“In chess, strategy is held by those who know the game,” he began. “Your interaction is based on your thoughts. You provide the shelter for those you care deeply about.” Ashleen looked at her brother. “You know the difference between friend and foe.” Josiah did not meet Ozpin’s eyes. “The bishop, it moves diagonally, in some cases, to shelter another piece so it can set itself up to take another piece. It is almost compliment to the rook, which moves a solid line in four straight directions as it will never veer off its path.”

At his words, the twins looked at one another. Both contemplating. The bishop piece knew ways around obstacles and wasn’t afraid to sacrifice itself for its side. The rook piece was more direct and was strong in its own right in protecting all on its side. In a way, the twins knew, it related to them. Ashleen, the more physically powerful of the two, was the rook. Josiah, the one who calculated his every move, was the bishop. Two opposite pieces, yet compliments to one another. Strong on their own, but a force to be reckoned with when put together. Ozpin could tell, by their faces, they were dawning on that realization.

“Almost like… how I can just bulldoze on through,” Ashleen said.

“And I can find ways _around_ them,” Josiah completed.

“Exactly,” Ozpin stated. The full realization of his words struck both of them.

“Oh, that is so cool,” Ashleen said, a wide smile on her face. Josiah himself smiled, but it felt a tad strained. His eyes moved up and down, scanning the Headmaster. All the while, Ashleen discreetly pointed out a possibility that could put them ahead of their guest. His eyes turned from Ozpin to the chessboard, calculating their next move. And strikes.

Ozpin had to admit, he was impressed. Over the next few moves in the game, Ashleen and Josiah claimed two more of his pieces. Both were putting up a fierce fight, neither willing to go down easy. He couldn’t help but grin.

“It is excellent teamwork I am seeing from you. It is almost like you are in each other’s heads,” Ozpin complimented. Ashleen beamed brightly, but Josiah was… suspicious. Nonetheless, he kept his suspicion quiet, even when he kept an eye on their guest. 

He felt he was right to be suspicious. Over the next few turns, both sides each suffered the losses of two more pieces. Ashleen’s eyebrows furrowed together, deep in concentration. Josiah was faring no better, deliberating on what to do next to ensure a foot on the board. Losing a piece to Ozpin’s knight made it much more difficult. Both looked so amusingly frustrated, Ozpin felt the need to ask.

“Do you need two extra heads to help finalize your choice?” Both twins looked up at him, metaphorical question marks floating around their heads. “I am looking at one piece right now that is bound to give you another chance to win the game.” Question marks floated around their heads again, until their eyes landed on a pawn piece. More often than not, a well-placed pawn was more effective than using the more powerful pieces. The twins had hoped the pawn would be their saving grace.

In the end, however, they lost the game to Ozpin. Ashleen groaned while Josiah massaged his temples.

“Aww…” she cried softly. Josiah was dead silent, wondering where they had gone wrong.

“Checkmate,” Ozpin declared. “It was a good try. I must say you two put up a good fight.” Well, they couldn’t deny that. “However, what is lacking right now can be solved if two more heads are present. Then the chance to defeat the stronger opponent is in better grasp.” Amusingly enough, the duo could tell Ozpin was in full teacher mode. “Each piece must play on the strengths of others to make it through. The rook and the bishop, for one,” he gestured to the respective pieces. “The queen, the most powerful piece of the game. The king, the most agile.” Ashleen listened intently. As did Josiah. Noticing this, Ozpin stood up. “Now that I have what I need to know.”

Wait, what?

“Especially after the conversation throughout the game, there is something I have to ask of you.” Like any true Headmaster, he made sure he had their full attention. And he did.

“Yes, sir?” Ashleen asked. Ozpin turned to the stairwell.

“Doctor Hendricks, will you please enter the room?”

“Of course, sir.”

Had there not been some biological function that kept their eyes in place, the twins were certain they would have rolled right out. Louisa entered the room, answering the Headmaster’s call. Confusion took over both the half-werewolf and the half-Noble.

“Both of you have gone out of your way, even without thinking of it, to be a pair of lights that people can turn to. Just like the lights shining brightly in Beacon Tower.” Neither of them spoke, soaking in the meaning of his words. Nor did they notice how wide Louisa’s smile was. “My question to you is simple: I am extending invitation to you both. Invitation to Beacon Academy. Will you accept it?”

If they had no muscles over their skeletons, the twins were sure their jawbones would have dislodged and fallen to the ground. Ashleen gaped like a goldfish, even with her eyes shining. Josiah’s surprise was clear on his face. Surprise, and increased suspicion.

“May I ask something, first?” he spoke up.

“You may, young man.”

“Alright.” Josiah steeled himself, taking Ashleen’s presence as a comforting rock. “This whole visit… were you scouting us as candidates for Beacon?” Ashleen closed her mouth long enough to listen. “In addition, your visit to our mother’s clinic wasn’t just to find out who was running it, was it.” His eyes narrowed slightly. Thankfully, Ozpin answered his question.

“Your perception is top-notch, Josiah Hendricks.” Josiah felt his guard going up. “Your mother is fully aware of my visitation today, as word had reached me of her clinic. Through her, I learned of you two.” Ashleen looked at her brother. “And upon my visit, I was granted the opportunity to see two young souls who had stable minds on their shoulders. Two, that I actually would like to have at my school.”

He picked up his cane and pointed it at Josiah. “You, young man, have shown me that while you are introverted, you are willing to do what it takes for those you love.” Josiah’s eyes and expression softened some. “There is nothing better. An introvert is its own type of extrovert by being more creative of mind. And their general emotions, being reserved but outspoken when something is called into question.”

Ashleen smiled, hearing so much praise about her brother. She wrapped an arm around him, smiling.

“And you, young lady.” She sat at attention. “You demonstrate a solid form of defense. You stand tall for what is right, and you don’t fall under pressure but withstand it.” And with this, he presented his final question. “Will you accept my invitation to Beacon Academy?”

It was an honor, he understood, to be invited to one of the most prestigious academies Remnant had to offer. Most would take this chance immediately, no doubt. But Josiah felt an unease. A deep, dreadful sense of unease. Doubt clouded his mind, and he opened his mouth to speak but Ashleen pulled him aside to whisper. Ozpin couldn’t catch what they were discussing but he knew he heard _maybe we could find them_. Josiah finally uttered his acceptance while Ozpin stood patiently.

“We accept,” Ashleen said. Louisa smiled while Josiah still looked uncertain. Need it also be mentioned that the school term would have started by now?

“Wouldn’t the school term have started by now?” he asked. “And there’s also the thing about our jobs.”

“You are correct about the term being in session at the current time,” Ozpin confirmed. “As for your jobs, I shall handle that myself. I will make it work to your advantage.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ashleen said. Josiah gripped Ashleen’s hand. And in return, she took hold of his, offering reassurance.

“When it comes to when you start term, I shall have it notified that you will start at the beginning of the second semester this year. Without having to wait until the next term.” Oh, how good that sounded. “You still have the time to prepare, and you have the time to make any necessary arrangements.”

“Of course. Thank you, sir,” Ashleen said. Ozpin nodded.

“I thank you for a pleasant visitation,” he said. Ashleen smiled, but Josiah still had an expression of uncertainty. On the one hand, there was a sense of honor in being invited to attend Beacon. But, at the same time…

…

Would Ozpin mind if he spoke up about his concerns? Surely, he wouldn’t mind?

Josiah opened his mouth to speak but found that no words would come out. _No…_ Thankfully, Louisa had noticed and signaled to Ashleen to take him upstairs. She then turned to Ozpin.

“This way, please,” she said with a practiced smile. Ozpin, thankfully, took the hint and followed her to where she went. She led him to the front of the house, where it would be quieter. “Oh my…” she touched her chin thoughtfully.

“You wish to say something, doctor?” Ozpin asked.

“In a little bit, yes,” she responded. _That could have gone better…_

“I am familiar with your son’s hesitation, so I am not worried at all if he isn’t ready to attend, should that be the case,” he said. “He doesn’t know me, so it leads to the question of what would come of accepting the offer.”

“True…” Louisa uttered. How odd, unless…

“There is something else, perhaps?”

“… yes.”

So there was. Ozpin had a feeling he knew what the problem was.

“It is about your son, isn’t it. The anxiety he has.”

“… so you’ve noticed.” Louisa felt her maternal instinct rearing its head.

“A certain move alerted me to it, in fact,” he responded. He then motioned with a finger for her to follow. Louisa raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was thinking this time. But nonetheless, she followed. From what she had observed of Ozpin’s patterns, he had an answer ready after a cryptic riddle.

He led her back to the chessboard.

“A common thing to see in chess is pulling your pieces back in order to try getting the advantage.” Louisa watched while he made his point. “All players use it, as all the pieces are able to do it.” He moved a rook and a bishop on the board. “Detaching from the crowd, one could slide a piece back to prevent another from being taken.” It was only a matter of time…

“It’s a social anxiety.”

Louisa’s lips drew into a thin line. Her eyes watched, alert. She knew. She knew all along. And she chose not to say.

“In my experience, most employers don’t like hiring people with anxiety.” She would know. She was aware.

"The employers don’t, because they have to see it from a business perspective,” Ozpin countered. “I am not an employer. I give my students the foundation and the tools. How they build their life is completely up to them.” Louisa’s earlier fire wavered. “If one restricts a part of them, then they cannot fully grow and learn what they need to know.”

Louisa paused for a long time, then sighed.

“Right, my apologies.”

“It is quite alright. He is your son, I am merely an acquaintance.” She was grateful the man had the decency to acknowledge that. Truly. “What he, his sister, and you talk about is entirely between you three.”

She felt some of the weight being lifted off her shoulders, exhaling a breath she didn’t realize she was holding in. Relief washed over her, as did gratitude.

“Unlike some employers, we know when to take the foot off the gas pedal. Don’t we.”

Ah, that bit of humor was welcome. Louisa let out a chuckle, knowing how true that statement was.”

“You are right about that.”

She checked the time.

“I do thank you for taking the time to visit. It has been an honor, sir.”

“It has been my pleasure,” he replied. “You have my email. Let me know when you are able what your son decides. My invitation is open to him.”

“I will. Thank you, sir.”

* * *

Upstairs, Josiah had taken to leaning on Ashleen for support, his panic attack had passed. Ashleen, for the most part, is keeping an eye out for any sudden movement from the Headmaster. 

Thus far, nothing out of the ordinary was spotted. The Headmaster himself was quite calm and collected. And from what she could hear, he could understand what was going on. Josiah let out a noise of frustration, unhappy that his anxiety chose that time, of all times, to show its ugly face. Perhaps, Ashleen thought, it was a relapse? They’d have to ask their mother once she was done speaking to the Headmaster.

* * *

Downstairs, Louisa bid Ozpin farewell. She watched him stroll away from the house, knowing full well he won’t press on Josiah if it is unwanted. For that tiny bit of relief, she was grateful.

Neither of them noticed the presence of a stranger in a white cloak, watching from above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The short story Josiah is referring to is titled "Berenice".


	4. The Wolf Alone in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josiah and Ashleen ask Mitra for advice regarding their new opportunity. Ashleen soon meets a friend she hadn't seen in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter this time. Enjoy.

“So, Ozpin wants you to join Beacon Academy?” Mitra asked, eyeing the twins who came into her cafe.

“That’s right,” Ashleen said. Josiah was silent, deep in thought. Both were sitting at the counter with their usual orders of cappuccino and decaf tea. Ashleen looked as lively as ever. Josiah looked like he just woke up from a long, deep sleep. He certainly felt like it too, with how pronounced the circles under his eyes looked. He did his best to look at his aunt while she spoke to them.

“And he invited you two directly.”

“Yep.”

A spark of pride shone through Mitra’s eyes. Invited by the Headmaster of Beacon himself. What an opportunity!

“Sounds like you two got pretty lucky,” Mitra’s smile could not be contained. “What’s the holdup?”

“Well…” Ashleen began. One glance at her brother told the older Noble everything. “Jo had… a bit of a panic attack.”

The joy immediately deflated, giving way to worry and concern.

“… oh.”

That explained it. Josiah was still silent, but he was listening. It was definitely not good that his panic attack happened in front of the Headmaster, but it wasn’t unexpected.

“How’d Ozpin handle it?” she asked.

“Surprisingly well. Mom got him out before anything serious happened,” Ashleen replied. 

“Good.”

Josiah wearily lifted his head up. Even with a full night’s sleep, he still felt like a lead weight. That attack took a lot out of him trying to get under control. It was frustrating, really. He was doing so well, and this ugly thing came back like a train wreck. While he wasn’t one for exaggeration, it certainly felt like a train wreck. He felt terrible, in other words.

“Doin’ okay, kid?” Mitra asked him, concern clear in her eyes. He was grateful for the distraction from his own inner turmoil.

“… yeah.” It wasn’t entirely truthful, but he did feel a tiny bit better. He wished this anxiety would just go away, but it kept its hold on him like a vise. One day, he thought he was doing well, the next, he was shown how wrong he was. He hated it so much. Praise the heavens for Mitra’s sharp eyes.

“I got a sale going for coffee cake. You want some?” she asked. Coffee cake sounded amazing right now.

“… that’d be great, please.”

“Comin’ right up.”

Mitra ducked under the counter to get his order. Ashleen, however, looked at her brother. Just by seeing his tired face, she wants to ask if he’s okay. But she refrains from it, knowing full well he isn’t. And knowing full well it would be a bad idea to ask. She still wants to say something to at least get him talking. With a thoughtful hum, Ashleen started thinking.

Josiah’s panic attacks were few and far in between, so this one came as a complete surprise. She wondered what had triggered it. One of the perks of having a mother, even adopted, in the psychology field, they could pinpoint symptoms and take them to a doctor. Louisa had already gathered a list of the symptoms Josiah showed and told her about. Her next step would be to call a colleague in the psychology field and hopefully schedule an appointment. Perhaps then, they could get this taken care of?

Ashleen thought deeply to pinpoint the trigger of this latest panic attack. They met with Ozpin, they played chess, and then they talked. As far as she could tell, there weren’t any noticeable triggers in sight. The attack started when Josiah had a question to present. What was his question, anyway? He wanted to ask, but he stopped himself. It was absolutely frustrating. Her train of thought came to a stop when Mitra returned with Josiah’s order of coffee cake.

“Thanks,” Josiah said.

“Welcome.”

Josiah took out his debit card to pay for the order. Ashleen, from her seat, watched the exchange. It had been customary for the family to pay for all that Mitra gave them. She _did_ run a business after all, and if word got out that she gave freebies to family and friends…

… well, the refund screechers wouldn’t let them hear the end of it.

Since she’s here, she might as well order something. She was craving something sweet, after all.

“Got any raspberry tarts? The handheld kind?” Ashleen asked her aunt.

“Three left in stock. You want ‘em?”

“Please?”

“You got it.”

Mitra once again ducked under the counter to fill Ashleen’s order. Josiah looked at his sister and uttered a small thank you. Ashleen only smiled in return.

Once again left to his thoughts, he wondered if he should speak up. _No… not right now. I need to relax first_. He never did handle sudden change well, he had to admit. It… was embarrassing, to say the least. Most people handled sudden change better than he did. With him, he needed more time to digest the news before he made a decision. His mother, sister, and aunt were more than respectful about it, though he wishes he could do more to make their lives easier. He had to remind himself that he had a stable job and source of income. Not many people his age could hold a job and work with other people. That counted, right?

Mitra came back to the counter with Ashleen’s order.

“Thanks, auntie,” Ashleen said, smiling.

“Anytime, kid.” Mitra ringed up Ashleen’s order, and she paid. Afterward, Ashleen had a question for her aunt.

“So, Mitra. What’s it like being a Huntress?”

Mitra paused, thinking.

“Well, you have missions to choose from. And if you so choose, you have to work with people either from the Kingdom or outside it. Not always with the team you trained with.”

That was something Ozpin never mentioned, Josiah thought. Though, to be fair, he didn’t exactly put a solid definition on who would be on their team.

“Ozpin never mentioned that…” Josiah thought out loud.

“Well, to be fair, you only train with a team your first four years,” Mitra corrected herself. “After that, you get your license, and you’re on your merry way slaying Grimm or whatever.” Ashleen looked at her brother.

“Doesn’t sound that different than what we already do for Ikusmena,” she said to her brother. Josiah let out a thoughtful hum.

Contrary to popular belief, Josiah and Ashleen actually worked for an individual named Ikusmena. Powerful and skilled, neither twin even dared to dream about fighting him. That was just asking for their butts to be handed on a diamond platter. Their jobs as a mechanic and a bookstore clerk were only a cover for their real work as spies and undercover agents. That incident in Mistral was a solo job Ikusmena assigned to Josiah. Ashleen was busy taking care of other things, and she didn’t have the patience Josiah did. Grimm extermination was usually her thing. That, or guarding an important artifact. Escort missions usually required both of them to use their skills to the maximum. And from what Mitra described, the lifestyle of a Huntsman and Huntress was essentially the same. Just on a more public scale.

Though there was the question about teams they had.

“Do we keep our teams after graduating?” Josiah asked.

“It depends,” Mitra said while putting away some cups. “Most go their separate ways, but I know a team from Atlas that’s still together after forty years.”

A remembrance came over Ashleen.

“That’s right. You graduated from Atlas, right?” Ashleen asked. “How different is it from Vale?”

“Hecka different, if you ask me,” Mitra said. “Speaking of which, have either of you spoken to Elodie?”

Both twins gained a somber look. Ashleen let out a long sigh.

“We’ve tried. Kantua says she hasn’t left her room.”

“Damn…”

Josiah’s thoughts wandered to their friend, Elodie Drosia. Younger sister to the traitor, Edian Drosia, she had searched far and wide for the past five hundred years. Only for it to be for nothing when they learned Edian was killed recently. To say Elodie was drowning in grief would be a severe understatement. She hadn’t even summoned Thyella, the Clan’s Soul Weapon. Or come out of her room. Thus far, the twins’ only contact with her was through her boyfriend, a singer named Kantua. Even then, Kantua could rarely get a word out from her. It worried everyone.

“I can’t believe Edian Drosia is actually gone…” Mitra muttered.

“Poor Elodie…” Ashleen added. The deaths of so many Clan Leaders in such a short time scared everyone. So many dead, even Rajak Kertia. Kantua had said at one point he would try to get Elodie out of her room for a walk. Just the two of them, to see if he could get a start. Elodie needed them, and they couldn’t let her down.

“First it was Urokai…” Mitra fought back the shudder, pain gripping her own heart mentioning the name. “Then Zarga. Then Roctis. And now Edian, Lagus, and Gradeus.” Mitra paced back and forth behind the counter. “How the hell did all this happen…”

It was a question the twins had been asking themselves for several hundred years. How did the world come to this? And Lagus, that madman, tried to invade his own home country just several months ago. Though they didn’t take part in the incident, they were still shaken that Lagus, that evil man, would do something so heinous. And that wasn’t even mentioning what he did to Edian. Neither of them had the heart to tell Elodie her sister was brainwashed. It would destroy her even further than she already was. No, they needed to step in and help her get back on her feet first before they even thought to tell her that. Neither liked the idea of being the one to tell her, but they both knew it would reach her sooner or later. The question was when. 

On that topic, there was the twins’ individual goals. Josiah thought about his status as the illegitimate son of Frankenstein, the other madman who founded human modification. Just by way of being his son, there was the stigma that came with it. Most everyone who found out he was the unknown child of Frankenstein believed he would be every bit as mad as the man who experimented on an untold number of Nobles. He questioned whether he should be grateful or not Frankenstein didn’t even know he existed, let alone know he fathered a child with a Noble.

Then there was Ashleen’s situation. She had found out that the man who took her in, the man named Muzaka, was actually her biological father. And a former Werewolf Lord. Which put the incident that sparked Muzaka’s rage in a whole other light. Just being a half-human werewolf painted a huge target on her back, she had learned. Bring in the fact that said werewolf was also believed to be a traitor, and there was a whole other can of worms to open, complete with emotional baggage. Josiah was amazed at her mental fortitude. He really admired her for it. Hardly anyone could say they had that sort of mental strength, himself included.

His thoughts are disrupted by Ashleen tapping his arm.

“You’re doing that thing again,” she said.

“Hm? Oh.” He straightened himself out. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, bro.”

Mitra looked at the two of them, her own aunt instinct rearing its head. 

“Need extra for the road? I’ve got some foodstuffs that didn’t sell today,” she asked. She hadn’t opened the till yet to count the day’s earnings, so there wasn’t a problem.

“We’re good, but thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

* * *

Outside the cafe, the twins continued their talk, sipping their tea and coffee. It was getting close to the time Mitra had to end business for the day. To be polite, they left her to her routine. One of the biggest rules in medicine, and they found it applied to real life as well, was to not help when they didn’t know what they were doing. The consequences of doing so were more often than not disastrous. Speaking of which.

“Feeling better?” Ashleen asked her brother.

“A little bit,” Josiah responded.

“Good.”

Checking to make sure the street was empty of witnesses, the twins hopped onto the nearest rooftop. The feeling of being in the air was exhilarating. It allowed them to think and discuss matters before they got home. The current topic of conversation was how to help their grieving friend Elodie.

“I’m gonna see if I can get in touch with Elle. She hasn’t responded in a few days,” Ashleen said.

“I’ll talk to Kantua about bringing her to Vale Mochas for a bit. Mitra’s got her favorite peppermint tea in stock,” Josiah replied. Peppermint tea had always been a favorite of Elodie’s. Peppermint tea, peppermint candy, peppermint everything. Elodie loved peppermint. They both hoped it would at least help her open up. It wasn’t healthy to be locking herself away so much. That much they both knew, and it wasn’t only from their time spent with Louisa.

They were both discussing how best to bring Elodie back out when Ashleen suddenly skidded to a stop. Confused, Josiah sent a glance her way, also skidding to a stop.

“Ash?”

No answer. She only stared in one direction, knowingly. He called out again, only to receive no answer. Now suddenly on edge, he increased his Aura sensing radar to see if there was any threat. Not many knew he was an Aura master, seeing he wasn’t the type to flaunt. He’d rather be left alone than let anyone know he had that type of power. In his defense, the element of surprise was a great weapon in itself.

His eyebrows skyrocketed past his forehead when he picked up who was in range. That all-too-familiar Aura that belonged to a werewolf. Ashleen sniffed the air, confirming it was indeed the scent of a werewolf.

Oh crap. Did Maduke find them already?

Raising his Aura to dangerous levels, Josiah prepared to sprint.

“Wait.”

What? His Aura immediately dissipating, Josiah looked at his sister in confusion. Ashleen only turned to him, wearing a smile as bright as the sun.

“I know this one,” Ashleen said.

Josiah raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“You do?” How? “How?”

Ashleen’s smile did not leave her face.

“It’s someone we know. Trust me,” she said. While he wanted to trust her, he still didn’t feel safe with a werewolf around. His scowl was readily apparent on his face.

“… if it’s someone from that place again, I’m chopping their arm off,” he grumbled. He still hadn’t forgiven them for what they did to Ashleen years ago.

“Don’t cauterize it this time,” Ashleen called merrily, sprinting towards the scent. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy the baffled expression on her brother.

“How do you even know what that means?!” she heard him call in the distance.

* * *

The air in Vale’s forests always smelled so clean after a heavy rain. It was definitely much better-smelling than the stench of a Grimm. These thoughts ran through the mind of a lone figure in black sweats and a grey hoodie. The hood covered his eyes, shielding him from being identified by others of his kind. Not that he minded. He didn’t want to be found at the moment. Instead, he focused his attention on the sounds of the forest. Birds chirping, trees rustling, the grassy scent of the dew. All of it sounded cliche, he understood. About as cliche as the fairy tales the humans wrote.

And yet, to him, it was exactly how he felt. The recent turmoil in his homeland had driven him and several others out. Lost. Wandering. He tried to focus on other things other than his own feeling of being lost.

Lost.

Something had been lost during his long years on Remnant. Something important, he knew. He knew exactly what that important thing was, but he dared not say it out loud. He did not feel safe speaking his thoughts. Not when they could be listening in at every corner.

Shoving that thought aside, he began to wonder which direction to go first. Should he go left? Left led to the honeybees, and sweet, fresh honey. Or should he go right? Right was where the clear, clean stream was, complete with the best fish. Then again, he’d heard the neighboring forest had Rapier Wasps. Fish sounded better, especially when hunger arose. Humming thoughtfully to himself, he made his decision. Fish sounded good. He liked white fish the best, pan-fried to a nice, crispy brown. Starting on his way, he stopped when he heard the rustling of some leaves.

“Hm?”

How strange. He didn’t smell humans, Faunus, or other werewolves in the vicinity. So it wasn’t any of the three. Who came to the forest as well? Did he know them?

His question was answered when he caught a whiff of two familiar scents. One of which he had grown to be fond of. A faint blush covered his cheeks when he recognized the scent he liked. It belonged to a certain half-werewolf. A nearby fox scampered for cover, more than likely startled by the two new appearances. And as they moved closer to where he was, he could hear more clearly their voices.

“See? I knew it was him,” a distinctly female voice spoke.

“How?” the one who answered was a male. He could tell by how much deeper it was than the female’s. Not that this one had that deep a voice, to begin with.

“Simple. He has a distinct scent.” The werewolf felt the blush on his cheeks deepen. His face began to feel a tad heated. Under the right circumstances, her statement could’ve been taken as either a compliment or an insult. In the mind of the werewolf, he took it as a compliment.

“Ash, are you certain you didn’t drag us out here just to chase your boyfriend?” Josiah’s voice asked. The werewolf could tell he was teasing Ashleen now. That still didn’t stop him from being surprised.

“He’s _not_ my boyfriend. I just like him, is all.”

“That doesn’t count as a denial.”

No. No, it didn’t. _I just like him, is all kept_ ringing through his mind like a song. He knew it was taboo to love someone outside of his species. But when in history did that stop them?

“I knew it. You wanted to see your boyfriend.” Ashleen squawked.

“He’s not—?!” she began but didn’t get to finish.

“Don’t let me be a hindrance. I’ll let you be,” Josiah teased. And then he took off.

“ _Jo!_ ” Ashleen cried. “ _This is why you don’t have friends!_ ”

She shouted in frustration, steam coming out of her ears and shaking her fist at her brother. Who had taken off at the speed of light. Had the werewolf not seen him in a fight before, he would’ve counted it as an exaggeration. To Ashleen’s dismay, and the werewolf’s amusement, it wasn’t. It still didn’t stop her from calling after him in sheer exasperation.

Should he reveal himself now? She was right there, where her scent was the strongest. Or should he let her search a little more? He didn’t need to answer. She instead turned right around. And stopped mid-stride when she saw him.

“Hey.” Ashleen’s eyes bugged out.

“Hey,” the werewolf responded. Ashleen fidgeted, though her eyes did not leave him. Her lips thinned, her brows furrowed. She tried to look anywhere but him, but couldn’t. “So, what brings you here?”

“I was already here.”

“Oh.” Curse her bad flirting skills. Maybe she should pay attention to the girls that flock around Jo.

“How much did you hear?” she asked, a gulp making itself known.

“You said you liked me.”

Wow, he was blunt. Ashleen’s face turned a bright red, her eyes wide as dinner plates. She let out an undignified squeak.

“Heh, cute.”

What.

“You’re really cute, you know.”

And her blush couldn’t get any worse. Her face practically resembled a tomato now, her fidgeting hands having moved to focus on her braid. No coherent words came out of her mouth. Instead, every sentence abandoned basic structure and coherence. She just knew Josiah would be milking this for all it’s worth once he found out. She hated that about him. But focusing on other things, _this guy said she was cute!_

“… heh.” He turned around and removed his hood. “So long as it’s you, I don’t have to hide.”

“I’m glad you trust me so much,” Ashleen snarked. The werewolf sauntered over in her direction.

“Well, you and your brother are the only ones I can trust right now.” Ah, right. Side by side, the two began their walk towards the stream. It was pleasant, he thought, having someone he could trust by his side. It felt… nice. Calming. He didn’t feel as lost as he did before. Rather, he felt… grounded. Like he had someone to fall back on when he most needed it.

“Hey, Dorant?” Ashleen asked. Dorant, the werewolf, turned to her. Ashleen wrung her hands, a sign she was about to ask an uncomfortable question. “How are… things going in Eardulric?”

Dorant’s expression fell, a somber emotion making itself known. In all the time he’s made himself known as a stoic, he rarely ever let his emotions get the best of him. But, around Ashleen, he felt at ease telling her what was really on his mind. He felt at ease knowing she won’t go blab to someone who could get his head chopped off. And so, he unleashed his emotions.

“… not well.” Ashleen fell silent. “That corvid witch is spying on all of us, we’re wanted fugitives on Maduke’s radar, and everything is basically going straight to hell.” 

“What about your crew?”

Dorant frowned.

“We’re split.” Oh… “Braang’s hiding in Vacuo, Krano went to Atlas, and Gorma’s hiding in Mistral.” Ashleen paused, humming thoughtfully. Dorant, however, wasn’t finished. “I just… don’t know how to take it all.” Ashleen remained silent. “Everything I know would go wrong went wrong and now Lunark—” he stopped to breathe. “… I smelled Lunark in Vale the other day.”

A cold dread seeped through Ashleen’s core. Lunark? In Vale?

“She… was here?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Dorant nodded, his face grim.

“Afraid so.”

Oh crap.

“Where?”

“Downtown district, strangely enough.” Ashleen wasn’t sure how to respond to that one. It was unnervingly close to where they lived. And not too far from Mitra’s place. “She wasn’t causing trouble, but I’d be careful.”

“Duly noted.”

Lunark being in Vale could mean several things. She was either on a mission for Maduke, had returned to settle an old score, or was simply out for Ashleen’s blood. The last encounter between them ended on a civil note, but she was a bloodthirsty woman. Their very first meeting had been a brutal fight. Ashleen had come out the victor, but Lunark proved to be a force to be reckoned with. During the fight, Lunark had stabbed Ashleen in the side with her claws. The strength the woman showed proved frightening, even for the daughter of a former Werewolf Lord. Lunark was a tenacious predator. Ashleen had discovered that when she found herself a target for Maduke’s regime again. This had happened years ago, but Ashleen had never forgotten the brutality of the 5th Elder. She had hoped with all her being she would never see or hear of that woman again. 

Thankfully, Ashleen found something to help direct their attention elsewhere.

“Look, there’s the stream.” Dorant looked where she pointed. Indeed, the stream up ahead was as clean and clear as she was describing. The fish were few, but then again, it was nighttime. Most freshwater fish were diurnal, he knew. Unless they inhabited the deep sea or deep dark caves. Looking at Ashleen, Dorant could see how much more at ease she was. “They have more varieties at the market, but the stream is so clean.”

Dorant could appreciate how Ashleen found joy in even the simplest things. After what Maduke and his goons put her through, anyone would have been a sobbing and depressed wreck. Not her. Nothing could keep her down. Not even surviving the attempt on her life as a child could bring her down. Ashleen simply radiated sunlight wherever she went. She was the sun in Dorant’s pitch black life, and he loved that about her. He was too shy to admit to anyone, himself included, that he had fallen in love with the radiant ball of sunshine that was Ashleen. Was he so starved of joy that he’d fallen so hard for her? A half-werewolf? He watched while she plopped down near the stream’s bank. Ashleen looked up at him and patted the seat beside her, inviting him to sit with her.

“Over here,” she called. Dorant raised an eyebrow.

“Are you sure?” he asked, uncertain. Ashleen simply placed her hands on her hips.

“Dorant, when was the last time you got to relax?”

“… fair point.”

In the end, he relented and sat with her.

“You do this often?” he asked.

“Either with the bro or by myself.” She smiled at him. “I don’t mind adding you to the list.”

That… felt nice. It felt really nice. Ashleen scooted closer to him, enough that there was barely any distance between them. He did not flinch when she laid her head on his shoulder, just letting herself be at ease. Taking the hint, Dorant lets himself lean on her as well, just enjoying her presence. When was the last time he could feel calm and not feel like he would be ambushed at any moment?

Ashleen, meanwhile, took small notice of a hand snaking its way across her back. Her face felt slightly hotter, as did Dorant’s. Was he going to put his arm around her?

He did. And Ashleen did not reject the gesture. They simply sat there, enjoying the ambiance of the forest. It was peaceful. Calm. He felt no need to hurry or watch his back. He felt peace for the longest time. And he cherished it.

A question popped into his mind. Several months ago, there had been a Union facility discovered in a remote area of Mistral, far away from civilization. A standard facility, save for the fact they had been experimenting on _children_. Innocent children, with no families and nowhere to go. It said something about the facility’s standards when even Lunark was disgusted at how low they had fallen. And she was one who had a seething prejudice against humans. Nonetheless, he had to ask.

“How are the kids doing?”

“Hm?” Ashleen looked at him.

“The kids from… there.” Ashleen gave a long silence. That whole group of kids… those innocent kids…

“… they’re getting medical attention right now,” she finally answered. Dorant listened. “The healthier ones are being adopted into new homes. The ones that weren’t so lucky are being treated before they’re set up for adoption.” He could imagine how packed the orphanages must be. Though, curiously enough, he didn’t hear about any orphanages in Mistral or Vale having a surge in orphans. Well, so long as they were properly cared for, he was happy they were finally out of that hellhole.

There was also that one little girl Ashleen had mentioned. One, who Josiah had bonded with. She had been a test subject her entire life, since her birth. Her records showed no signs of any surviving family. If she had a family at all. It sickened him how low the Union would stoop for their so-called “research.” He was exceedingly thankful Ashleen shared the same sentiment.

“What about that one little one? The one Jo bonded with?”

Ashleen thought long and hard on how to answer this one.

“She went with a Clan Leader back to Lukedonia. No word on what’s happened to her, but it was the new Tradio Clan Leader.”

“Oh.”

Ashleen nodded.

“Better this one than Lagus, if you know what I’m saying.”

Dorant couldn’t disagree. He still wondered what made Maduke want to cooperate with Lagus, of all people. Which brought him to his next question.

“What about your other friend? The new Drosia Clan Leader?”

Ashleen was silent for a long time.

“She’s… taking her sister’s death pretty hard.” Now it was Dorant’s turn to remain silent. “She won’t come out of her room, and even her boyfriend is having trouble getting her out.” Dorant could understand the girl’s feeling. “We’re all pretty worried. She spent so much time looking for her, so…” Ashleen trailed off.

“It feels overwhelming, doesn’t it,” Dorant finished.

“Yeah…” the two remained silent. “Jo and I are making plans to hopefully get her to Vale Mochas. At least get her out for a bit. Mitra’s got some of her favorite peppermint tea in stock.”

Making plans to help a friend… when was the last time anyone did that in Eardulric? In Maduke’s eyes, it was every man for himself. Heaven forbid someone decided to help a friend out when needed. It was seen as a weakness.

But… even though it wasn’t home, they had each other. Away from that monster who called himself a Lord. Dorant turned to Ashleen.

“… Ashleen?” he asked, apprehensive.

“Yeah?”

“… thanks for not leaving.”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

Their time together soon came to an end. Dorant and Ashleen stood at the bank of the stream, facing each other. Neither wanted to leave the presence of the other, but it was time for Ashleen to return home.

“See you around?” she asked.

“… sure.”

Smiling, Ashleen turned to leave… in time for the rock beneath her to break and send her falling into the steam. Ashleen let out an undignified squawk, surprising Dorant. She soon hit the water, submerging so fast she didn’t have time to register the face her feet were still in the air. They soon let gravity do the work and plopped down, the cool water soaking her socks. Ashleen sat up, looking like a drenched poodle.

“You… ha, need some help?” Dorant tried not to laugh. He really did. But the sight before him was just too funny.

“… no. No, I’m good.” It was so cute how she tried to be tough in the face of comedy. Too bad for her, the closest towel was at home. She then noticed Dorant stifling a laugh. “Oh, you think that’s funny, huh?”

The smug grin on his face said enough. Oh, she was gonna get him back, and get him back good. And she knew just the way to do it. She stood beside him, sopping wet. Dorant had a visible question mark appear above his head, which Ashleen savored. She then shook all the water off herself, soaking him.

“Hey!” he shouted indignantly. Ashleen smirked at his expense. “Oh, is that how you play?” Ashleen’s grin could put a hyena to shame.

“Among other things.”

A brief moment of contemplation, then Dorant noticed the perfect comeback. He found pleasure in seeing the confused look on Ashleen’s face before he placed a hand on her chest. He pushed her back into the stream.

“Hey!” she shouted. This time, Dorant let out a laugh. A real, genuine laugh. “ _Dorant!_ ” Uh oh. Dorant ran for it while she sprinted out of the stream, soaked to the bone and madder than a Rapier Wasp. They ran and ran, in circles, and weaving through the pathways of the forest. This was the most fun Dorant had had in a long time. He didn’t want it to end.

She eventually tackled him into a clearing, pinning his wrists down with her strong hands. Dorant grinned, looking up from the ground at an out-of-breath Ashleen. She had him where he couldn’t run.

“Got you,” she huffed. Dorant saw the perfect opportunity to tease.

“You like me that much, huh?” He had the immense pleasure of seeing her face turn beet red. Nonetheless, he had a genuine compliment to give. “You really do have a gift of making people smile.”

Ashleen stopped glaring, instead looking to the side.

“… you really think so?” 

He smiled.

“Positive.”

Ashleen’s breathing steadied, her eyes meeting his…

… and she was soon positive there was someone else in the area.

Alarmed, both the werewolf and the half-werewolf stood. Who was it? Who had found them in the forest? Dorant growled. A deep and guttural sound that warned all who valued their life to stay away. Ashleen listened, tempted to growl herself. They could hear footsteps. Soft. Padding. But… there was also the sound of a walking stick. Looking over at Dorant, who was ready to attack, she uttered one single word.

“Stop.”

Confused, Dorant’s hackles lowered. His claws, which were dangerously close to extending, were now retracting. “He’s a friend.”

That cane meant only one thing. It must have been the Headmaster of Beacon. But what was he doing all the way out here? Ashleen sniffed the air to confirm the scent of the Headmaster.

Soon enough, the man himself appeared.

“Headmaster Ozpin!” Ashleen cried out. “What are you doing here?”

“A bit of a dangerous stroll,” Ozpin replied. “I had seen a couple of figures enter the forest, so I hoped to follow to make sure they didn’t get in over their heads.” Ashleen felt a bit flush when she felt the Headmaster’s eyes studying the both of them. Of all days to fall into a stream twice, it had to be today. “Though, quite honestly, I seem to have stepped in on a bit of a personal moment.” What. “So please. Forgive me for interrupting you.”

Oh. Oh crap. He saw. He saw everything. Did he see everything? Ashleen stuttered out several incoherent phrases, her grasp at language failing her. Dorant pulled the hood over his head again, embarrassed enough that he couldn’t make eye contact. He didn’t even squeak. His face felt so hot.

“It’s… no problem. I was… just heading home, yeah,” Ashleen finally uttered out. Nice acting, ace. The buzzing of her Scroll saved her from having to explain the situation further. It was a text from Josiah.

_Boss has a job for us. Come back soon._

Huh. Ikusmena has a job for them. Perfect timing. She pockets her Scroll again.

“I have to get going.” Dorant felt the disappointment course through him. She looked at him. “You gonna be okay?” she asked him.

“… I will.”

“… okay.”

With that, Ashleen took off to find Josiah. Dorant stared longingly in the direction she left. He wished she could’ve stayed longer, but he knew she was loyal to her family. Unfortunately for him, Ozpin noticed.

“I apologize, young man. I may have ruined your date with her.”

“Date?…”

“Yes, date.”

Oh. Oh crap. He’s still there. Dorant stood up straight, stiff as a plank of wood. His face was now a vibrant red. The sheer mortification from being caught was too much. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Maybe not die, but close enough.

“If you would like me to leave, then I will,” Ozpin said. Well, at least he was being polite. It still didn’t stop him from feeling completely and totally embarrassed. Dorant’s eyes wandered up. And then they widened.

“ _Look out!_ ”

Alarmed, Ozpin turned around. Just in time to see an enraged Ursa coming his way, massive claws raised. Ozpin reached for his cane. But he was stopped when a golden blur passed by him. And knocked the Ursa back. Dorant stood between the Ursa and the Headmaster, growling ferociously.

_Slash! Slash!_

Dorant blocked blows from the Ursa. Barehanded. It was as though he were…

Ozpin stood on the sidelines, watching the fight.

“Amazing.”

Not once did Dorant break a sweat. Not once did he even sustain an injury. It was clear who the victor would be. Dorant grabbed hold of the Ursa and swung it like a ragdoll. Throwing the now helpless Ursa onto the ground, he landed the finishing blow by stomping on its skull. The Ursa lay still.

The fight now over, Dorant stood over the corpse. His breathing was heavy. The fight hadn’t even lasted that long. But an Ursa was no easy target. Now, though, the Ursa was dead. He watched while its corpse faded into nothing.

“Not bad.” Huh? “Not bad fighting, young man.”

He looked back at the Headmaster.

“Sir?”

Ozpin himself did not look fazed. How did he do it?

“How long have you trained?”

What? Oh no. Oh no. He couldn’t have been found out. Dorant felt his face go pale.

“N-not for long. I— I—”

Ozpin motioned for him to calm down.

“Simple questions, young man,” Ozpin said. “You don’t have to answer.”

Phew. Well, that was a relief. He took a deep breath, began to speak.

And when he looked down, he realized too late his claws were not retracted. In full view of the human right in front of him.

Oh crap.

“It’s alright.” What? “I’m keeping her secret as well.”

“Her?”

“Your girlfriend. The young lady who left moments ago.”

Wow, and Ashleen thought _he_ was blunt. He was certain his bloodstream was getting a workout from how much he turned red today. He sank further into his hoodie trying to hide his face.

“We’re not together…” he mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“I see,” Ozpin said. “I apologize. Young love isn’t something that many cherish.” Well, at least he was honest. And now there was the matter of who, and what, Dorant is.

“… so you know about us?”

“I do.”

Damn…

With a long-suffering sigh, Dorant relented. May as well tell him the truth since he knows about his species. Neither Faunus nor human. An entirely different beast altogether. A werewolf. Composing himself, Dorant introduces himself properly to the Headmaster.

“My name is Dorant. I’m a werewolf from the island of Eardulric.” Why did it feel so easy to tell him what he was?

“I am Ozpin. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy.” Dorant nodded. Somehow, it felt easy to trust this man. Not alarmingly easy, but he took the chance. “Please. Sit down, if you’d like,” Ozpin said, sitting on a fallen tree. He gestured to another fallen tree, more than likely knocked down during the fight. Dorant took a seat near the Headmaster on the other fallen log.

“To make it easier to speak, I will go first, if that is alright with you.” Dorant gave the man his okay. “First off, have you heard of my school? I am curious to that regard.” The better question would be who doesn’t know about Beacon. “If a school designed to train warriors reaches across the sea.”

Warriors.

“I’ve heard of it,” Dorant confirmed. “We discussed them a lot back in Eardulric.” He chose to omit what the warriors had to say about the school. “Let’s just say… I didn’t agree with a lot of it.” If that’s the case, then what is he doing this far away from Eardrulric?

“If I may ask,” Ozpin began. “Why are you not at home?”

There was the question Dorant hoped he wouldn’t have to answer. Nonetheless, since he asked so politely, he chose to answer.

“… I’m a deserter.” Oh… “Everything about the warriors… it’s wrong.” Why was he opening up so much to a complete stranger?

“Is it?”

“It is.”

How curious.

“Isn’t it enough to keep getting stronger? And defeat everyone else?” This man sure knew how to ask the provocative questions.

“No…” Dorant uttered, looking down. It felt blasphemous to say that. It practically flew in the face of everything he was taught. Everything he was raised to believe. But time had proven that belief wrong. He had seen how far his people had fallen because of it. And he hated it. “We’re supposed to _protect_ our people. But we’ve strayed.”

“I see,” Ozpin said. Dorant didn’t notice the figure in a white cloak listening nearby.

“We’re not supposed to kill each other over how strong we are. We’re not supposed to be killing people just to show off.” And there was his relationship with Ashleen, the half-blood.

“And?”

Dorant held his head in his hands, the weight of the situation taking its toll.

“We’re supposed to _protect_. Not satisfy our greed…”

It was too much. Just too much. He couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t understand how they fell so far from their goal. It wasn’t the werewolf way. It was dishonorable. So dishonorable. He wanted nothing to do with it anymore. Anything. Anything was better than serving that— that monster.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Ozpin said. Dorant’s hands fell to his knees, his gaze still downward. “The true spirit of a warrior is to be the protector of the innocent and save lives. No matter what.” Dorant let out a bitter laugh.

“Imagine that. A human, of all things, gets it better than our Lord.” The irony would be funny if it weren’t for the turmoil happening back home.

“I am certain that Maduke has his own way of thinking. One that is twisted too far.” Dorant snorts, not finding it in him to disagree. “For it to be that bad, it must be worse than I would think it would be.”

Dorant did not answer, tellingly enough. So it was that bad, huh. Perhaps this may help.

“Young man,” Ozpin said. “I will make an offer to you.” Dorant looked up. Ozpin looked him square in the eye. “Would you like to become a Huntsman? Become the _real_ warrior that you wanted to be?”

What? Was he dreaming?

“I am extending you an invitation to my school. So you can receive the life that you are longing for.”

He wasn’t dreaming. He knew it.

“I’m not dreaming, am I?” Dorant asked, stupefied.

“No, you are not,” Ozpin said. “I am giving you the opportunity to take your life back, train the right way. And push back the thoughts that Maduke may try to put in your head.”

This… this was too good to be true. Was it?

“I accept!” Dorant exclaimed, standing up a bit too fast. “… too fast?”

“Only if you feel it is.”

“Oh.”

Dorant sat back down, a tad bashful.

“I am ready to accept you to Beacon whenever you give the okay.”

This… this was his chance. His one chance to set right what had gone wrong. He wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, ever. And this, he knew would be his greatest challenge yet. He looked Ozpin in the eye. Within, Ozpin saw a fire ignite. Dorant was ready, and he knew it.

“I accept,” Dorant said. “I don’t want to be a killer.”

“Then it is your dream to become a protector of the people,” Ozpin inquired.

“It is,” Dorant confirmed. “With all due respect, I trust you more than I trust our own Lord.”

“Even if I am someone you don’t know?”

“Says a lot about how things are run, doesn’t it.” Any other time this was said, it could’ve been taken humorously. Ozpin saw no trace of humor. Just a tired, sad soul.

“Understandable,” he said. “At my school, I can guarantee that you will make worthwhile friends.”

“Friends…” he muttered. Real friends. “Real friends… not backstabbers…” the entire concept felt so alien to him…

“Indeed.” For once, Dorant felt… hope. But, as any good teacher should, Ozpin felt the need to warn him.

“Though, I will not lie to you.” Dorant looked up again. “Not all people are friendly. There may be a backstabber or two. But it isn’t without reason for some.” That, he could handle. “It is with that thought, that you know how to get along with people, even if they are unkind to you.”

Alright. He could handle that. He’d seen the worst in Eardulric. What’s the worst a human school could do?

“How soon can I start?” he asked the Headmaster.

“The soonest I can get you in is when the second term starts,” Ozpin said. Fine by him. “It will give you time to get ready. And give you some time to plan your new life.”

For the first time, in what seemed like forever, Dorant felt like he could breathe again.

“Thank you…”

“You are welcome.”

* * *

At the Hendricks residence, the twins set everything up to receive an important call. Ashleen had dried off and changed into more comfortable clothes. Still presentable, at least she wasn’t feeling and looking like a drenched poodle. Josiah teased her about visiting her boyfriend, naturally. She solved that problem by elbowing him in the ribs. He glared, but he would get over it.

They made sure every window was closed, every instance of prying eyes taken care of. No one could hear this, aside from those two. Confirming they were ready, they sent the message to Ikusmena to call when he can. And soon enough, he did.

Pressing the answer button, an image of the 3rd Elder appeared on the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eardulric is the name GreninjaPrime and I gave to the werewolf country. It never got a name in the comic proper, and it wasn't right to leave it that way when the Nobles have Lukedonia.
> 
> Also, we're calling the Ashleen x Dorant ship Golden Wolf


	5. The Grieving Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins' efforts to help out a friend don't go exactly as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gave us a bit of trouble. We knew what the situation and ending was, but not the beginning or middle. 
> 
> Also, pardon the hiatus. This one took about three tries to get right.

Monday mornings were his least favorite part of the week, that much Kantua knew. The sun shone above his head on his home island of Vytal, the sea breeze making the stuffiness of the morning much more tolerable. Lunch break had started, so he headed out to deliver some food to his girlfriend, Elodie. He didn’t need to be reminded twice to include her favorite, peppermint, among the food items.

_Elodie…_

She had been in a deep funk since she got the news of her sister’s death. Five hundred years of searching, only for it to end up futile, was taking its toll on her. He had seen the devastation in her eyes when she learned what had happened to Edian. He would’ve loved to have met her, if only so he could meet the amazing woman who had virtually raised Elodie by herself, with no one but her Clan around. Elodie needed him, needed the twins, needed everyone who was able to pull her back up. He couldn’t desert her. Not when she was in such a vulnerable state.

Along the way, his mind wandered. His job at the local music store provided a good income, a roof over his head and food on his table. His gigs at local shows helped supplement the revenue, which he enjoyed. Music was his life, after all. He wouldn’t trade it for any other life, excluding a life without Elodie, of course. Her, and the others who had made up his social circle.

Kantua himself was no buffoon, as much as Talka, his other coworker, would like to say. He could tell when someone needed time alone, and when they needed someone with them. He still took food to Elodie, even when she wanted nothing more than to be left alone to her grief. He understood all too well how it felt to lose family, given his own losses in the past. But then again, the past was past. He’d long since put it behind him, as much as it had hurt. Now, he felt, it was his turn to pull someone back onto their feet. But for now, he would offer a shoulder to cry on and a song to soothe a hurting heart.

Then there was the matter of the new job Ikusmena had for Josiah and Ashleen. Two of his best agents, excluding Kantua and Talka. Heck, Vytal had its own venerable defense system consisting of advanced technology and elite Huntsmen and Huntresses. He could name on one hand how many missions the elite Vytal-native Huntress Sibua and her team had failed, and they weren’t many. Knowing how Ikusmena worked, he probably let the two know a week ahead of time to prepare properly. Ikusmena, their boss and overall figurehead leader of Vytal, was a man who prided himself on his work. And it reflected in his employees. 

Along the way, Kantua chatted with his two friends, who were calling him from their home in Vale.

“So, anything new going on before your next big mission?” he asked.

“Not much,” Josiah replied. Ashleen was in the background, going through her own routine preparation. “Boss says it’s a cargo escort. They’ll be arriving on the south side of the island next week.”

“Ah,” Kantua hummed. “Why is it always cargo?”

Josiah shrugged. “I dunno. If it’s what I’m thinking, it’s probably parts for the new military weapons Tesamu is designing.” Ashleen turned around to talk to Kantua.

“Has anyone got him out of his lab yet?”

Kantua laughed, Josiah’s expression going deadpan.

“Has anyone come close to that?” Kantua asked.

“Fair point,” she rescinded.

Tesamu, their longtime friend and Vytal’s official weapons developer, was someone who can only be described as “married to the job”. What he lacked in social skills, he more than made up for his genius in developing new weapons for the military. Call it a talent, although Tesamu always credited someone he called “Professor” as the reason behind his intellect. Josiah had an inkling on this “professor’s” identity, though he chose to refrain from asking. It wasn’t his secret to pry into.

_At least he won’t worry Soren_ , Josiah thought.

“As for the cargo.” Kantua paused, for dramatic effect. “Cargo is cargo, no matter how you look at it.” Huh, he had a good point there. Then he had to go in and add a joke. “With how top priority this is, you’d think someone found the Heart of the Sea inside the Titanic.”

Josiah’s expression completely fell, his shoulders slumping. “Kantua, have you been watching that movie again?” he asked, thoroughly unimpressed. Kantua gasped, placing his free hand on his heart.

“Ouch, Jo. Low blow,” he said, smirking. “Can’t take a bit of romance?” Josiah pouted, looking like a cat in an online meme.

“I can too…” he muttered.

“Liar. You’re the only one who’s single,” Ashleen quipped with delight. Josiah’s eyeballs popped out of their eye sockets.

“I’m waiting for some girl to come into your store and give you a big kiss,” Kantua added. The look of mortification on Josiah’s face was priceless. Kantua almost wished he screen-shotted it for later blackmail. Doubly so when Josiah started sputtering.

“Wait, _what?!_ ”

“Kiss the next girl that comes in! I dare ya!” Ashleen shouted, wearing a huge smile.

“Ash, no. Just… no.” Both the friend and the sister laughed at Josiah’s pain. That is until Kantua decided to play nice. For once.

“I’ll be nice, Jo. I’ll change it back to the cargo topic,” Kantua chuckled.

“Knowing you, I doubt it,” Josiah muttered.

“Hey, what am I supposed to say about cargo?” he asked. “You’re either hailing bounty with a priceless gem, or you’re shipping a bunch of noodles to the nearest restaurant.” Josiah only frowned.

“Dang, grouchy much?” Ashleen teased, poking at his cheek. “You’re gonna get wrinkles at that age.” The frown on her brother’s face turned into a scowl. Giggling, she took to pinching his cheeks to make it look like he was smiling, even though she was certain he was plotting ways to bury the body. No matter. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her on purpose.

“Hehe, hey Jo.” Josiah, against his better judgment, glowered at Kantua. Seeing the look on his face, he immediately regretted it. “When you go on that mission, let me know if you find that lunch box that ran off on you in 1972.”

“ _Why you—!!_ ”

The reaction was instantaneous. Ashleen burst into cackles while Josiah looked like he was ready to lunge through the screen and strangle Kantua. Kantua, meanwhile, just grinned his most infuriating grin, and Josiah could only glower. Kantua snickered.

“Ever wonder why you lost it?”

“No,” Josiah answered, still scowling.

“Tell him! Tell him!” Ashleen called out, grinning like a maniac. Josiah’s eye twitched while he fought the urge to scream his head off. These two will be the death of him one of these days.

“The saying goes, ‘1972? _Forget you!_ ’” Kantua laughed out loud, and oh did he laugh. Josiah felt every inch of his soul die at the hands of the terrible joke. Which was not helped in the least by Ashleen laughing and pounding at the desk behind him. Kantua looked at him, his own smug expression betraying his intent. “You have to admit, Jo. I told you not to pack the jumping beans.”

Everyone outside the residence, even the birds, could hear the ear-splitting scream that erupted from the room that day. Ashleen was rolling around, laughing so much her sides were going to split. Kantua did not, for one second, lose the grin on his face. The sight before him was glorious.

“Can’t exactly blame _me_ , Jo,” Kantua added, smirking to high heaven and back. Josiah huffed and puffed, looking more and more like the Big Bad Wolf from Little Red Riding Hood. Speaking of which, Kantua also noticed Ashleen sneaking up behind Josiah. Apparently, Josiah noticed, too.

“Ash. No,” he tried to reprimand, even though it fell on deaf ears. Ashleen seized him in a hug anyway, squishing her cheek against his and giggling like a small child. Unbeknownst to her, her victory would soon be rendered hollow.

“Just to make it even, I heard Ash got kissed by her boyfriend recently,” Kantua said aloud, wiggling his eyebrows. The twins froze instantly, shock on both their faces with an extra helping of mortification on Ashleen’s end. Josiah’s shock faded soon enough, and he turned to his sister, wearing his own viciously amused grin.

“You did what now?” he asked. Ashleen squeaked.

“ _He said he didn’t say anything!_ ” she shrieked, running to the corner while covering her eyes. She knelt down in an attempt to blend in with the corner. Which, as anyone who knows her would notice, wasn’t so successful. Josiah’s snickers at her expense were enough proof of that.

“Oh sure. Tease _me_ for being single now, why don’t you,” he almost guffawed. Ah, sweet sweet payback. So worth it, even with Ashleen throwing a pillow at his face.

Kantua chose that very moment to stoke the fire. “So, how was the kiss?” he asked. Ashleen shrieked a loud and long _no!_ at the terrible humiliation she was receiving. Josiah really did guffaw this time.

“Kantua, I think you broke her.” Josiah chose to ignore the flurry of pillows and small items Ashleen threw his way, content with the payback against his sister. “Speaking of which, have you managed to talk to Elodie?” Ashleen stopped her miniature assault long enough to listen. Kantua, in the meantime, checked his surroundings.

“Well…” a long and awkward pause. “Unfortunately, no. She’s gone silent.” Ashleen leaned on her brother in his seat.

“Damn, that’s not good…” her brother’s silence agreed with the sentiment. Elodie going silent was not good news by any stretch of the imagination. It normally meant she had locked herself in her room for an unspecified amount of time. During which, she would not eat or drink. Only sleep, if she could.

“It’s been a few days since I’ve heard anything. And it’s worrying.”

Ashleen hummed in deep thought. She wracked her brain for anything they could do to help their friend. A suggestion came to her mind.

“Well, we’ll be there in a few days for the mission. So perhaps we could take her out for a bit?” Goodness knows they needed to get her out. “Mitra got a fresh shipment of peppermint yesterday.” It was their best bet. Elodie’s love of peppermint knew no bounds.

“Let’s see if the others have been keeping tabs on her.”

“Alright,” Ashleen complied.

“Take care,” Josiah added.

Kantua really did appreciate having these two as friends. Ashleen was the rock anyone could depend on, and Josiah would set aside everything to be the listening ear. Even if they did have their own brand of snark going, Kantua couldn’t ask for anyone else to be by his side. And now, they were going to help Elodie. In every way they could. With that in mind, Kantua walked up to the door to Elodie’s room and knocked.

**_Knock knock._**

No answer. Huh.

“Elodie, it’s me. I got some food for us to chow down on,” he called. “I got some of your favorites.” He whispered to the twins through the Scroll. “I’ll blow her mind with what I got this time.” Ashleen shot him a double thumbs up while Josiah nodded his approval.

_**Knock knock.**_

Still no answer.

“Elodie?” he knocks again. “Elodie, please answer me.” Now the twins were leaning forward, attempting to listen. Ashleen called out, while Josiah observed. Neither of them liked this development one bit.

“Elodie, this isn’t funny. Please let me in,” Kantua pleaded. If this was a joke, it was lacking in any sort of humor. They were getting worried now.

“Do you have the lockpick?” Ashleen asked.

“Of course I do,” Kantua countered. “At home.”

The temptation to introduce the desk to their foreheads was there, but not what they wanted to do. Josiah was silent for a long time while Ashleen settled for a facepalm.

“Why not just ask someone to unlock it for you?” he finally asked.

“Good idea.” Ashleen was so tempted to whack someone upside the head right now.

“Kantua, for someone as smart as you are, you are surprisingly dense sometimes,” Josiah commented.

“You talking about yourself there, Jo?” he heard Ashleen quip to the side.

“I need silence. Please let me listen for a sec,” Kantua requested. Knowing him, if Kantua needs silence, they’d better let him have the silence. The twins quieted down on their banter to let Kantua listen in. Pressing his ear to the door, Kantua searched for traces of his girlfriend’s Aura. When he stepped back, he had only one word to say. “Nothing.”

Okay, they were _really_ starting to get worried now.

“Elodie, if you don’t open this door, then I have no choice but to open it myself. This is getting me worried.”

There was that rare scowl on the laid back Kantua’s face. Both Hendricks twins wisely chose not to say a word. An angry Kantua was abnormally scary and had an equally scary range. They’d rather not draw his ire when Elodie was involved.

“Alright, I’m coming in, Elodie,” he said. The twins sat still, silent and watching. Elodie wasn’t answering her door, even with Kantua right there. Something was wrong. So, so wrong. He reached for the doorknob to turn it, except…

“ _It’s locked!_ ”

“ _What?!_ ” Ashleen shot up. Josiah shared her expression of alarm. Elodie actually locked the door?! Thankfully, no breaking of doors was needed. Kantua called one of the nearby tenants, a Drosia Noble, to unlock the door for him. While they did, he asked them.

“What is going on with her? Why isn’t she answering?”

The Drosia Noble only shook her head. “I don’t know. She won’t answer her door.” While she flipped through the keys, her next statement struck Kantua through the heart.

“She hasn’t even eaten for a few days.”

“ _What_ ,” Kantua seethed, doing his best not to lose his cool. All their hearts were sinking to the ground. Elodie hadn’t even eaten for a few days? Oh goodness, please let her be safe…

The Noble managed to unlock the door, praise the heavens. As a courtesy to the new Clan Leader’s significant other, she opened the door to let Kantua in.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

Kantua wasted no time going in. Elodie was in trouble, there was no doubt about it.

The twins, however, where startled by the sound of the food Kantua brought hitting the ground. Exchanging glances, they watched from their end while Kantua searched her room, frantic. The helpful Drosia Noble stepped back, her horror visible and growing. Kantua searched the closet, the bed, every corner of her room. There was only one conclusion to be drawn.

“Kantua, wha—”

“ _She’s not even here!_ ”

“ _What?!_ ” The twins sprang to their feet.

Oh no…

“She’s run away!”

The Drosia Noble ran. They needed to form a search party. Now.

“Where are you two right now?” Kantua demanded.

“Heading outside,” Josiah replied. Indeed, the minute they heard their friend was missing, they sprung into action. They were heading outside to the city. Kantua’s shock swiftly turned into anger, and channeled into his determination. He needed to find Elodie. He needed to find her _now_.

“Search the mainland in your general area. That’s the only area she can get to from here.” Kantua dashed down the stairs, practically gliding. Adrenaline fueled his need to locate his beloved.

“Already on it. Jo and Ash Hendricks, out,” Ashleen closed out, ending the call.

Kantua’s fears had come true. Elodie had run away, while in a vulnerable state of mind. He stopped to rest his elbows on a ledge.

“Elodie… what are you thinking…” he whispered, despondent.

On the Vale mainland, Josiah and Ashleen took to the rooftops to begin their search. They called and coordinated with everyone in their contacts. They needed to secure their friend. Ashleen shoots Dorant a text message asking for his help. Hopping down to ground level, they quickly finalized their search routes.

“I’ll search the south side. You take the north,” Josiah instructed.

“On it.”

“ _Watch out!_ ”

_?!_

A red gust of wind blew past them, colliding with them and sending them sprawling on their backs. Josiah could’ve sworn he saw rose petals fly by. Ashleen blew one out of her face, displeased with the scent. Right by them, a golden-haired young lady ran by, apologizing.

“Sorry! She’s excited tonight!”

“I can tell…” Ashleen muttered. A few seconds pass, and Josiah looked at his sister.

“Not a word of this to anyone.” Ashleen spat out a rose petal.

“No need to tell me twice…”

On the windowsill beside them, a basket of roses finally toppled over, spilling its contents from the abrupt commotion.

“…”

* * *

The outskirts of the city wasn’t someplace anyone would think would clear someone’s head. To the lone figure walking down the street, it was the first place she thought of for a small getaway. Silent and uncaring, she strode down the sidewalk, her mind filled with numerous thoughts.

To the casual observer, she was the epitome of feminine beauty. Vibrant crimson eyes, white eyelashes, and soft blonde hair which cascaded down her flawless back. To say she looked like a walking doll was an insult. Most saw fit to say she was an angel descended from heaven to grace Remnant with her presence. Even the way she moved and carried herself brought to mind the angelic figures of Renaissance paintings.

And yet, to her, none of it mattered.

The young woman suddenly collapsed to her knees, no will to stand present in her puffy eyes. Devastation took its hold on her, its grip like steel. She didn’t think about how long she had sat there, staring blankly at the ground. All she knew was the void making itself at home in her heart. The recent loss weighed heavily on her mind. Barely sparing a glance upward, she stood, each limb feeling heavier than lead. She stumbled some, upon reaching standing height. Her gaze never left the ground, even when she heard her stomach growling.

“Oh…”

Nobles like her didn’t need to eat as much as people did, but even they had a limit. The days where she neglected to eat were starting to show. She hadn’t gotten dangerously thin yet, but the lack of proper nutrition was taking its toll. She had no energy to spare for even a simple walk. She felt like a walking skeleton being held together by thin threads. All but sighing from exhaustion, she took a seat on a nearby bench.

Her superior senses picked up on a presence nearby. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a silver-haired gentleman dressed to the nines in green in the vicinity. He must’ve been a high-ranking official with a love of green. She didn’t care. He wasn’t approaching her, so she chose not to speak up. Things couldn’t have gotten worse, even with her running to some unfamiliar place.

Burying her face in her hands, the tears began to flow. Sobs wracked her body uncontrollably, and she was glad there was no one to bear witness. The tears pouring out, her mind was clearing some. She thought about what she had done. Shutting herself in, running away, eating nothing. All of it was more than likely worrying Kantua into a frenzy.

_Kantua…_

Her beloved, what would she do without him? He stood by her side when she was at her absolute lowest. He held her when she cried, he wiped away her tears, he even made plans to help her. And what had she done? Cry like a baby and run away.

It was ridiculous… She was a Clan Leader, for crying out loud! She should know better! Edian would—

_Edian…_

Memories of her beloved sister flashed through her head.

_Edian…_

Gone, without a proper goodbye. Five hundred years of tireless searching, and it was all for nothing. Nothing. She never got to show Edian how much she had grown. She never got to introduce her to Kantua. She never even got the chance to say goodbye.

_Edian…_

She hadn’t noticed the wind picking up around her. Her thoughts were consumed by the absence of her sister.

Why?

Why did Edian have to die?

She didn’t have to die. She could’ve been saved.

_The Noblesse…_

This was his fault. This was all his fault. If it weren’t for him, she would still be alive right now. The young woman hugged herself tightly, teeth gnashing. She wanted very much to stab something, but summoning Thyella would—

No…

She couldn’t, she just can’t. She can’t summon Thyella. Not now. Not ever. Only Edian—

“Grr…”

She growled.

“Why…”

She sobbed.

“Why…”

Why couldn’t Edian just come home? And live? Of all the things that could’ve happened…

The air was growing chilly. Not just because of her powers.

Frost… cold… a hiccup and another weep. She hoped she wouldn’t lose control again. She focused everything on keeping herself together.

Don’t lose control don’t lose control _don’t lose control_.

Shuddering, she took a breath, holding her head. Multiple thoughts and emotions swirled in a vortex.

_Rage despair guilt sorrow grief rage horror_ help Edian.

Vaguely aware of an animalistic growl nearby, she looked up. A black beast, reeking of death and plated in bone-white armor, stalked the streets looking for its next victim. A Grimm. Looked like a Beowolf.

Loathsome pest.

She stood up and walked over, rather annoyed that her time alone had been interrupted. No matter. She would make short work of this beast, as per Noble code.

“Stop,” she called out. The Grimm, ears perked up, jerked its head towards her. She was a walking Grimm magnet now, she realized. So deep in despair and grief, she’d forgotten to consider if she would attract any of the dark beasts. Oh well. Best take care of this swiftly.

“… come.”

It growled, guttural and bestial. Judging by the unnatural fire in its coal-red eyes, it must be an Alpha. An Alpha Beowolf. Just her luck. Fortune must be cracking up at the poor humor it was subjecting her to today. Nonetheless, its attention was now on her, ignoring its previous targets.

Roaring, the beast charged. The Noble, silent, dashed forward, practically gliding over the ground. The Beowolf raised a claw, intending to rend her to pieces. The Noble dodged, sliding to its side. With her bare hand, she deflected the claws from the beast.

It stumbled, stunned. Then it roared, angrier than before. Fury powering its every move, the beast clawed and clawed. The Noble, swift and elegant, dodged every move, leading it away from the city. 

She found herself in a clearing before she saw fit to continue.

Standing tall and proud, she beckoned the beast forward. And it complied all too eagerly.

Sliding left and right, she dodged the beast’s vicious claws. A backflip, a vicious roar. She swiped with her hands acting like blades. She had to find the beast’s weak point.

_There…_

Jumping on the beast’s arm, she stabbed its neck with her hand. Then, in one swift motion, she ripped the beast’s head from its shoulders. She didn’t care for the carnage, nor did she care how it made her look. Jumping away, she made a safe landing a few feet away. Shaking her arm clean, she watched the Beowolf fade into nothing.

“… huh?”

What on…

Looking behind her, she saw several more pairs of fiery eyes. And low growls.

A pack. She’d wandered straight into a Beowolf pack while leading this one away. Perfect. Just perfect. As if fortune couldn’t laugh any harder today. No matter. She would kill every single one of them.

Without a care for anything else, she charged in, killing as many as she could with her bare hands.

_Rage anger hurt betrayal traitor kill hate despair_.

A Beowolf came up behind her.

“Huh?!”

She doesn’t dodge in time.

“ _Ah!_ ”

The claws struck her side, sending her to the ground. Not good, she needed to get up. She needed to fight. She needed to—

_Elodie…_

“What?…”

_Elodie… summon it…_

“Who—?”

_You cannot survive unless you summon it. Please._

The Soul Weapon?

“What—”

She narrowly dodges a Grimm’s attack.

_It’s your only chance to survive._

No… no, she can’t. She can’t. She can’t summon Thyella. Not now.

_You must. Please._

“No… no, I—” she stumbled. “I can’t. I—” She shut her eyes tightly.

A beast howls.

_Elodie!_

A sudden flash of light, and her hand felt heavier. The beast charged, murder in its eyes. She felt the beast’s weight coming down in its entirety. Then, in a flash, a long, thin blade stabbed the beast’s skull. Opening her eyes, the Noble saw one half of the family’s Soul Weapon in her hand, protecting her from the Grimm.

Thyella. The Drosia Clan Soul Weapon. In her hand. The beast went limp, no longer alive. Sliding it off the blade, the Noble stared wide-eyed at the weapon that appeared in her hand. Not even a second after, the other half to Thyella made itself appear in her other hand. The Grimm were converging. Fast. No time.

A shrill cry, she abandoned all sense of elegance. She lashed out. One by one, sometimes in pairs, the Grimm surrounding her were chopped to pieces. Blinded by her rage, she did not notice when she had struck down a few trees. Her mind was clouded. She saw nothing but red. She didn’t even notice when the last Grimm had fallen. Only that a violent tempest was swirling around her.

She screamed, loud and piercing. And only then, when she noticed what — not what, _who_ — her blade was pointing at, did she stop. She panted, out of breath. Her eyes lingered on the outstretched blade. Then, swiftly looking up, she saw the silver-haired gentleman from before. Standing right in front of her.

_?!…_

She withdrew her blade, horrified. Oh no, did he see? Did she hurt him? Did she—?

“Is it safe to ask if you need rest?” the gentleman asked.

Cautiously aware that she looked more than a little haggard, she lowered her blade. “… who are you?”

The gentleman graciously introduced himself.

“I am Ozpin. Headmaster of Beacon Academy.” _Headmaster, huh?_ she thought. She really didn’t see the point in introducing himself like that. Then she sank to her knees, exhaustion making itself known. A sharp pain in her side let her know she hit the injury she had sustained in the fight.

“Ow…”

Ozpin extended a hand. “Here, take my hand. I’ll take you over to that bench.”

Too tired to refuse, she accepted his help. Her mind was a dull blank, she couldn’t think of anything. She didn’t register how long it took for him to lead her to the bench, but she found herself once again on the outskirts of the city of Vale. It’s not like there was much to do. She had no plan for coming here. Absently, she touched the wound.

“Ow!” she cried. Ow ow ow ow ow. It hurt. It hurt. Did she draw blood? Checking, there was no blood loss, miraculously enough.

“Will you allow me to give you some first aid?” Ozpin asked. Seeing how she was in no position to deny it, she nodded. She was too exhausted to protest. “Just let me know what I am allowed to do. I have a first aid kit in my briefcase.” He walked over and retrieved it, opening it up once he returned to her.

“… a bandage would be nice,” she whispered hoarsely. She felt too tired to think, to even _feel_. “… Ozpin?”

“Yes?” he looked up. The young woman before him looked so empty. So lifeless. It was as if all the hope had gone out. 

“… what do Huntsmen do?”

Ozpin was silent for a good while, forming his answer. “We help those who can’t help themselves. We defend the peace that we have.” She took a vague interest in those words. “And more often than not, we fight the darkness of the Grimm.”

“Grimm…” hah, a fitting name. Ozpin cleaned and bandaged the wound.

“After something like this, you are not to fight for about a week. Give or take a day.”

“… alright.” She slumped down, uncaring. Only the faint throb of the bandaged wound gave her any semblance of feeling.

“May I ask if something is troubling you? It seems like there is,” Ozpin inquired.

“… no.” She didn’t want to talk about it, even with Thyella being dismissed. “I don’t… want to talk about it…” her voice cracked towards the end. She felt the stinging sensation of tears pricking her eyes.

“Alright, I won’t press if you don’t want me to,” he said. “I had to ask. You show no sign of hope in your eyes when everyone else strives to look toward it.”

She let out a hollow laugh. Bitter, it quickly devolved into a mess of sobbing. _Hope…_

“Hope, is it?” she asked. The wind around her started picking up again. “Hope… that’s what everyone talks about…” hope… she did not care to observe Ozpin’s silent response. She felt nothing. “What use is ‘hope’ if the one you’re looking for is already dead?”

“Plenty of use,” Ozpin countered. “Hope is a word of encouragement.”

“ _Encouragement?!_ ” she bellowed. How _dare_ he speak of that! “How long do you think someone can ‘hope’ before it’s taken away?” The winds around her were swelling, her anger slowly releasing. “How long do you think you can ‘encourage’ someone until it’s useless?!”

To his credit, Ozpin showed no sign of fear. He backed away slightly.

“Forgive me for saying, but you are seeing the words at face value.” The Noble huffed in indignation. “It isn’t always what they mean, but what they define.”

“ _Define?!_ ” her voice shook with rage. “What do you mean by _define?_!” She unleashes a particularly brutal gust of wind at the human, sending him several feet back. The Noble stopped, horror shaking her. Did she kill him?

Ozpin dug his cane into the ground to act as an anchor. Once the wind died down, he looked the Noble in the eye.

“Encouragement isn’t just about boosting morale.” He stood up. “The literal definition also states that it’s the action of giving someone support.” He strode over to the Noble. “Like when they have lost something or someone important. And have no other way to weather that storm.”

A long pause. Then she sinks to her knees, crying. She wanted this to end. She wanted it to be over. She didn’t hear when Ozpin approached her, kneeling down to her eye level.

“If you will allow me, I will give you encouragement. I will help give you some support.” She didn’t have the energy to lift her head.

“Why…” she hiccuped.

“If you are referring that as a question to me, then I have to answer honestly,” he said. “Being a Huntsman isn’t just about fighting. We, at times, become the shoulder to cry on when someone needs it.” The young woman only hung her head, her eyes shadowed.

Perhaps, a different approach was needed.

“… from what you said moments ago, you lost someone dear to you,” he deduced. The young woman didn’t answer, not even looking him in the eye. Although… was someone calling her name?

“Elle!” a male voice called.

“Elodie!” another one, this one female, joined him. Elodie, the young woman, spared a glance sideways. Her heart lightened when she saw it was her two dear friends. The Hendricks twins. 

Ozpin looked up. And seeing them, he stepped back. The twins immediately seized their friend in a tight hug.

“Elodie!” Josiah called.

“Elle! Thank goodness!” Ashleen cried. Ozpin kept his distance, out of respect. Dorant, who had joined in the search as soon as he could, was trailing behind them. He wasn’t sure he should intrude on such a moment between the friends. He was an outsider.

Nobody noticed the Headmaster was there until Josiah spoke up. “Headmaster!”

Immediately, Ashleen and Dorant’s heads snapped up. Ashleen moved in front of Elodie with Josiah, the two forming a shield for her.

“We didn’t see you,” Josiah quickly covered.

“It is alright, Mr. Hendricks. I am of the least importance right now.” He gestured to Elodie. “The one of most importance is your friend here.”

The duo look at Elodie.

“Take her home with all three of you. She needs rest and some slight medical attention.”

Fast, as if on instinct, the duo hoisted Elodie onto Ashleen’s back. Ashleen made sure Elodie was wholly secure, less likely to fall off. Dorant held Elodie secure, while Josiah made the fine adjustments to keep her comfortable. Elodie was unresponsive in the meantime, looking more and more like a zombie.

“I did as much as I could with it. Hopefully, it’s mostly healed.” They had no words with which to thank him. For now, they needed to get her home. “And as well, love on her. She is hurting so much right now.” Ashleen glanced at Josiah, who was messaging Kantua.

“I don’t think we’ll have any trouble with that,” she muttered under her breath. Now, wholly sure Elodie is comfortable and unlikely to fall off, the trio guide her to safety.

* * *

A long afternoon at Ye Ran had ended, and Frankenstein finally found the time to come investigate the commotion. But when he had arrived at the clearing, the source was long gone.

What a mess. Whoever had fought here certainly went to town. Trees upended, long gash marks in the ground. Whether they were made with a weapon or a claw mark, he could no longer tell. There was no blood, and there were no bodies, so the fight must’ve been with some Grimm. Goodness…

“…hm?”

Oh, the fight unearthed some minerals. Master’s guest had requested some of these specific minerals for his medicine. What good luck. He knelt down, glove on hand, to gather some. Best get them before the Kingdom Head sends out the cleaning crew.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the vague image of a familiar woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Frankenstein makes an appearance! Who could Rai's guest be?


	6. A Compass of Silver and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kantua and Elodie have a talk. And after a chance meeting at the bookstore, things start looking up.

_This was not supposed to happen._

_This was not how it was supposed to go._

Elodie sat within Vale Mochas with Kantua. Neither spoke a word to each other. The silence was permeated by the absence of other customers in the cafe. Given how it was early in the morning, it was understandable. The only other presence in the dining area was the owner. Even then, Elodie felt quite foolish.

Since being found and cared for again, Elodie had not spoken a word aside from polite greetings and thank yous. She felt rather ashamed for her behavior yesterday, not helped by the fact Kantua was also silent. She looked down, unable to look him in the eye. The depth of her shame was rivaled by the grief still present in her heart. She was irrational. She wasn’t thinking. That much she knew. And thanks to her reckless decision to run away, she had scared everyone she loved half to death.

It was shameful.

Kantua sighed, finally breaking the silence. “Elodie,” he asked. “Why?”

Elodie had no words to give to her beloved. She remained silent, unsure of how to form her answer.

“Why did you run?” he asked again.

She looked down, unable to look her beloved in the eye. A quiet sniffle, and an attempt to speak. She only ended up choking back the sobs that threatened to spill again. Of all the people in her group, he was worried the most. He practically ran himself ragged turning Vytal upside down looking for her. And when she was found, he did not hesitate to seize her in a hug. He didn’t let go for the longest time while Elodie cried. And now, it was just the two of them together. So they could talk.

Kantua lifts her chin up so she can look at him. Elodie can clearly see the hurt he is concealing in his eyes.

“Please, just tell me,” he pleaded. “I can’t help you if you don’t say anything.”

Of all the things she wanted to happen, hurting and worrying Kantua was the last thing she wanted to have happened. Yet it did, no thanks to her little stunt in Vale. She trusted him. She could tell him.

“I was scared…” she whispered. Kantua fell silent for a while.

“… of what? Scared of what?”

“Of everything,” she hiccuped. “Edian died, I have the Soul Weapon now, I’m the _Clan Leade_ r now…” She could barely hold back a sob now, hugging herself. “It’s too much. Just too much.”

Kantua was nothing if not perceptive. He could feel Elodie’s wild emotions from where he stood. And Elodie’s normal control over her emotions broke fast after they got the news.

But he wasn’t blind to the chaos such recklessness could cause.

“Elodie,” he began. “I know what you are going through is more than what most of us would go through,” he sighed, “but I also have to tell you that you had _me_ scared.” Elodie had nothing to say while he continued. “You were neglecting your own health, you ran away and no one knew where you were, you didn’t eat.” He put his head in his hands. “Do you know how scared I was? How worried?” She heard his voice shaking. “You could have gotten severely hurt and no one would have been there to save you.” He stopped to catch his breath. “I would have lost the one person I love the most.”

A single tear rolled down her cheek. She had scared and hurt her loved ones this much?

“I… I’m so sorry…” she whispered out. Kantua sighed.

“Elodie, please listen to me when I say this,” he gentled his tone. “Life is not like those musical plays and acts. They have more shows to get their act right on target.” Something she had known and heard, and needed to hear again. “Life isn’t that kind. You only get one chance.” And he would know.

“Don’t you trust us enough to look after you?”

A stab to the heart. That’s what she felt. A stab to the heart, and more tears rolling down her face. She had worried him. She had worried everyone sick. And now…

Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn’t speak. She’d worried everyone that much. She barely squeaked a word out, hiccuping. The tears started flowing, relentless. All she wanted right now was security.

“I didn’t mean… I…” she stammered out. She could barely speak from the tears, glad that there were no other customers in the cafe at the present time. Her thoughts dissipated for a moment when she felt Kantua wraps his arms around her, silent. Elodie said nothing for a long while, letting everything sink in.

“I was being irrational…” she finally admitted. “I wanted to get away… and I wasn’t thinking straight…”

Kantua only sighed. “Damn right on that… but what else can we expect after a recent loss.” She laid her head on him, just savoring the warmth. Kantua held her close. “Now that you are thinking, what is in your mind? What is it that you need from me and everyone else?”

Clear of mind now, she says only what she needs. “I… need you here with me…” she spoke softly, nuzzling against her beloved. “I need… someone to hold me… tell me it will be alright…” another tear falls. “Edian is gone… I—I realize that now…”

_It still hurts so much to say it… even with Kantua holding me…_

“I will be here with you, and I will hold you,” he sighed. “But I can’t guarantee that every step will be alright.” He looks her in the eye. “You have to make the effort to get back on your feet as well.”

She nodded. “Okay…” Her hand hovered over his.

“It hurts…” she whispered. Kantua grasped her hand in his own, a gentle warmth present.

“I know it does, and it’s going to for a while,” he spoke. Silently, Elodie clutched his hand with her other.

“I’m going to try. To get better.” She tried to use a little more of her strength in saying that. She hoped it came through

“Make sure you include your personal health,” Kantua retorted. A small chuckle, Elodie didn’t disagree. 

“I will.”

Looking up from his spot in the cafe, Kantua looked at Mitra. Familiar with the way the couple operated, Mitra nodded and disappeared behind the counter to make Elodie’s favorite drink.

“Say, Kantua?”

“Yes?”

Elodie tapped the table lightly. “When you get off work, do you think we could visit the beach?” Kantua loved taking walks on the beach. Vytal’s beaches were among the best in Remnant, and the sounds of the waves hitting the sand simply struck a chord. He loved singing with the waves, as he put it. And Elodie loved hearing him sing.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” he said. Then he grinned. “Just means I get to see my beautiful girlfriend swimming around in the water.” Elodie giggled.

“Not unless I splash you first,” she teased.

“I’ll splash you back,” he teased right back. Elodie laughed, a genuine laugh, this time.

While it felt nice being able to laugh again, Elodie still felt the hole in her heart from the loss. Edian was her world, her only anchor. And with her anchor gone, it felt like nothing in the world mattered anymore. But with Kantua and the others reaching for her, it made her dark world just a little lighter.

“Kantua?”

“Hm?”

“… thank you…”

“Anytime,” he smiled, giving her a quick kiss. Not long after, thank her impeccable timing, Mitra returned with Elodie’s drink fresh from the teapot. It was her favorite peppermint tea, garnished with a peppermint leaf and sweetened with some honey. Just how she liked it. Mitra then turned to Kantua.

“The usual?” Mitra asked.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Comin’ right up.” Mitra once again disappeared behind the counter to make his drink. Elodie blew on her drink, simply enjoying the taste of peppermint. It certainly woke her up a bit more. She felt more alert just from the scent of the herb. And sitting beside her beloved, she wanted nothing less.

Sure enough, Mitra returned with Kantua’s order. A cinnamon tea brew. His favorite.

“Cinnamon. Should’ve known,” she said, smiling.

“Always.”

Once again, Mitra left the couple be, letting them enjoy each other’s company before the twins arrived. Taking a sip of her tea, Elodie let the drink warm her from the inside. There was just… something, about homemade tea brews. Especially the ones served here. She had been away from Lukedonia for five hundred years, she was certain the Drosia Manor was in severe disrepair by now. That would be one thing she’d have to fix should she ever get pardoned.

But of course, being pardoned meant revealing herself to Lukedonia, since she was the Clan Leader now. Elodie certainly wasn’t looking forward to that. With Kantua and the twins behind her, though… it felt less daunting. Speaking of which, she noticed two more familiar Auras out of her peripheral. With a little extra someone with them.

“It seems as though Ashleen convinced her boyfriend to join us,” Elodie nudged.

“Of course,” Kantua agreed, grinning. “Can I get a kiss real quick before we welcome our guests?” Elodie giggled, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. It wouldn’t do to be unruly in public. More fun to keep it from them and not tell about it.

The bell above the cafe door rang. Three voices accompanied it.

“ _Elle!_ ” Ashleen flung her arms around her friend. “Elle! You’re okay!”

“Hey,” Josiah greeted. Dorant remained in the back, where he wandered over to the display case to look at the goodies. 

“You doin’ okay, Elle?” Ashleen asked. Josiah was at the front ordering their usual drinks.

“… I will be,” Elodie replied. Ashleen just smiled and hugged her.

_Yeah_ , she thought. _It was going to be okay_.

* * *

Over the next few days, Elodie settled into a routine. In the mornings, she would start with some self-care exercises she planned with Louisa. She’d practice some ballet moves, then come down for a light breakfast. Being a Noble, she didn’t need to eat as much. But it felt nice to have a meal with a family. Her host family, the Hendrickses, were more than glad to have her.

The solution wasn’t perfect. She still thought so much about Edian, but Louisa reminded her gently that it was perfectly fine to feel this way so soon after losing someone. And whenever she went somewhere, she remembered to tell someone. She’d _really_ like to avoid another fiasco like the one where she ran away if she could help it.

A time or two, the twins had to remind her to eat something. Either with a friendly note or with a verbal reminder. Ashleen liked coming up to tell her when it was time to eat, and Josiah would have her plate set first. A time or two, when Louisa was home, she would talk to the older Noble about whatever was troubling her. Kantua had his job back in Vytal, so he couldn’t take as much time off as he’d like. Louisa, in the meantime, was looking for a therapist for Elodie. Preferably someone who knew about the Nobles, but such therapists were direly short in supply.

Louisa was persistent. She would find one.

* * *

Today, it had been exactly one week since the fiasco. The twins had left two days ago for the job Ikusmena had for them. They left a note at the dining room table saying they’d be back by the end of the week, thankfully enough. Hopefully, Ikusmena didn’t need them for a back-to-back mission. She missed them dearly already.

Elodie looked around, the silence of the house felt rather lonely. Checking the time, she saw it was close to one in the afternoon. Humming thoughtfully, she brainstormed some ways to remedy the loneliness she was feeling. Maybe a quick trip downtown? Josiah did say they had some new titles come in, and she’d been wanting to try the cafe across the street. Ashleen liked the food, but then again, she was their usual dumpster for leftovers.

“Bag, check. Wallet, check.” Elodie mentally ticked off the items on her checklist, stretching her leg on the banister. “Shoes, check.” That should be everything. With a quick text message to Louisa and Kantua, she headed outside the Hendricks home.

The air smelled quite nice today, Elodie thought. A breath of fresh air. That’s what she needed most right now. And being out of the house reminded her of a few things.

Like the fact she is too used to being among nonhumans rather than humans. She pretended not to notice, or straight out ignored, the people on the street who gawked at her. A few of the men even offered her flowers, but she had to decline them. Elodie already had a boyfriend, and she was a one-man woman.

The last thing she wanted to do was scare Kantua again. He had made it clear, with their talk back at Vale Mochas, that he and the others had been hurt by the little stunt she had pulled a week ago. It felt bad making him worry so much he ran himself ragged looking for her around Vytal. She wanted to avoid it altogether.

So deep was she in thought, she did not notice the lamp post she nearly walked into.

“ _Ah!_ ” she shouted, stumbling back. “Phew,” she breathed. Looking around, she wondered if anyone else saw that. Thankfully, there wasn’t anyone around, save for a girl with black hair, amber eyes, and a bow. But she didn’t seem to notice, and Elodie thought it wise to get out of dodge before she made a scene.

A few blocks later, she saw the sign for the bookstore. Clark and Lenny’s, co-run by the owners named Clark and Lenny. Josiah worked here, except when he and Ashleen needed to do something for Ikusmena. Since the twins were on the job for him, the brother of the duo was absent today. Ignoring the adoring glances she was getting from the nearby pedestrians, Elodie entered the store.

The main duo of the store greeted her politely, and she went to browsing. She gravitated toward the romance section, memories of reading Edian’s stash returning. The two sisters had always been the romantic type. Elodie loved reading with Edian, she remembered fondly. She didn’t notice she was clutching a book so tightly until she noticed her knuckles turning white.

_Ah…_ she mused. _Still not quite all there_.

No matter. She put the book back on the shelf. It had been fine to feel hurt when thinking about Edian, Louisa had told her. It was a completely natural part of grief. Missing someone so much it hurts. And Kantua himself said he couldn’t guarantee every step would be a smooth one.

Setbacks were to be expected, Louisa had also said. And it’s to be expected that it’ll hurt thinking about Edian for some time. But Edian wouldn’t have wanted Elodie to waste her life away.

Wordlessly, Elodie picked up another book. _Daphnis and Chloe_ , the title read. One of Edian’s favorites. This one was a translated copy of the original edition, the preface said. Looking at the other books it was sitting next to, Elodie saw the other titles. _Pride and Prejudice_ , _Jane Eyre_ , _Sense and Sensibility_. Lots of Bronte sister novels. Edian would have loved to read them.

She continued browsing while the bell to the store rang. Lenny looked up.

“Welcome welcome. Welcome to Clark and Lenny’s. How may we help you?” he greeted cheerily. Clark also looked up, and Elodie didn’t notice the way his eyebrows shot beyond his forehead.

“Ah, yes, I was wondering if you had a certain book in,” a familiar voice said. Wait…

“Uh, uh, sure! Sure. Which title did you need?” Elodie looked up over the bookshelf to see who the two were speaking with. Standing before the two co-owners was a familiar man. A man with silver hair, green attire, and black spectacles. She know who he was.

“The title I came for is _Castle: Dark Havens_ ,” Ozpin said. The newest book in Richard Castle’s hit series of the same name. She’d heard Josiah raving about it before he left. It annoyed Ashleen enough that she threatened to punch him to shut him up. Clark, meanwhile, disappeared in the back and returned with the book in record time.

“Right here, sir,” Clark said, proudly handing the book to Ozpin.

“Thank you, sir. How much do I owe?”

“It’s fresh off the publication press, so it’ll be 25 Lien, sir.”

Ozpin paid the price, exchanged a few pleasantries with the store owners, and headed out. Elodie watched from behind the bookshelf, a book that had caught her eye in her hands.

That was the man who helped her a week ago. The one who gave her first aid.

_I really should thank him, she thought_. Abandoning the book she was considering buying, Elodie headed out the store herself, intent on chasing him down. Luck smiled on her today, as he was only a few steps away.

“Excuse me? Sir?” she called out. Ozpin turned around and saw the young lady. Elodie held her breath, but it wasn’t needed when she saw the flash of recognition in his eyes.

“Ah, I remember you,” Ozpin said. She let go of the breath she was holding. “You had quite a rough day last week.”

“Ah, yes…” she admitted. It wasn’t her favorite recent memory, but she’d had worse.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“A little better.” She had been doing better since that incident, but she’d rather not dwell on it.

“Glad to hear it.”

Elodie bit her lip, mustering up her courage to say more. Ozpin seemed to have noticed since he had stopped and was giving her his full attention. She finally said the words she needed to say.

“Sir?” he waited for what she was going to say. “I… I wanted to thank you. For that time.”

“For the first aid,” he questioned. She nodded.

“Yes and… the help,” she added. Ozpin smiled warmly.

“You are welcome,” he said. Elodie felt a smile come to her face, then Ozpin tilted his head quizzically. “If I may, I do not recall introductions being made. Correct me if I’m wrong.” Elodie was quick to remedy that.

“You introduced yourself to me. I don’t think I did the same.” Ozpin nodded and extended a hand.

“Well, to finish on a fresh start, I am Ozpin.” Elodie took his hand and gave a hearty handshake.

“Elodie, sir,” she said.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well.” Ozpin smiled.

“I know it may be rude to ask, but what happened that day?” Ozpin inquired. Elodie looked down, rather ashamed.

“Well…” she fidgeted. “Long story short, I ran away.” Spying a table at the cafe across from them, she asked something else.

“Do you have time for a quick lunch?”

* * *

The cafe across the street, Morning Beans it was called, had a pleasant atmosphere. Just something about bookstores and coffee, Elodie mused. The owner was familiar with the owners across the street, and was more than happy to give a discount to fellow shop owners who were also longtime regulars. So long as they continued their patronage, the Morning Beans owner was more than happy to provide service. At one particular table, the Headmaster of Beacon sat, having already ordered his meal. Elodie came over with the tray holding both meals not long after, a warm smile on her face. A thank-you gesture from her to him.

“Miss Bukembel has said it’s always a good idea to bring food when making friends,” she said. Ozpin chuckled. “Miss Hendricks wholeheartedly agrees.” And given what she’d heard about the Headmaster from the Hendricks family and their friends, Ozpin definitely counted as potential friend material.

“I see,” he said. “Thank you, young lady.”

Elodie beamed, proud of herself for doing so well. The Hendricks family was quite a positive influence, as she had seen in their werewolf friend Dorant. Speaking of which, didn’t those three say they had spoken to Ozpin before?

“Have you met the Hendricks twins? They talked about you quite a bit,” Elodie mentioned.

“I have, in fact,” Ozpin confirmed. “I must say, those twins are quite full of surprises.”

“Oh, they are.” Elodie set both meals down on the table, setting the tray aside for a worker to take. She then took a seat across from the Headmaster.

“How long have you known them?” he asked.

“For years,” she answered. “We’ve known each other since we were… in middle school.” Yes, middle school. Or at least the Noble equivalent of middle school age. The five hundreds were at least as close to middle school as they got. That, or was it the two hundreds? Anyway, now it was comfortable to talk.

“So, what was it you wished to ask me?” she addressed. Realizing a bit too late she may need to clarify herself, she added, “You did ask earlier what happened that day.”

“I did ask, yes. You said you ran away.” Ah, there was something she didn’t quite like to talk about…

“Ah, yes, well,” she straightened herself out. “I… did, in fact.” Here goes… “I lost… someone dear recently.” It didn’t take eyes to see the wound was still fresh, and Elodie was still suffering. That explained how the “So many changes at once… it was overwhelming.”

“I can imagine how you felt,” Ozpin sympathized. In a way, the wound was still fresh. Without the support from Kantua and the Hendricks family, Elodie did not know where she’d be right now. She still had a way to go, though it felt relieving to know she won’t be alone through it all.

“Forgive me for saying, but running away isn’t always the best solution.” She winced. Yeah, that’s something she learned the hard way. “A clouded mind can be the downfall of a person in almost no time at all.” That was also something she learned the hard way with the Grimm.

Then he said something unexpected. “I heard the fight between you and the Grimm.” Elodie’s head snapped up at that. “When I heard the growls, roaring, and sound of weapons, I retraced my steps to see where it was coming from.” Oh… so that’s how he found her… “And then, I find you finishing the fight.”

So he was either unaware that a Grimm was stalking the town, or he didn’t mind it. Either way, she ended up luring the Beowolf from him only to find out there were more. What a roundabout blessing in disguise that was.

“You are as infallible as Miss Hendricks says you are. sir,” Elodie commented, chuckling. “But then again, one doesn’t become Headmaster of a Huntsman Academy without gumption.” Ozpin saw the humor in that statement, if the smile was any indicator.

“It’s more or less the drive that gets a person somewhere in life. Mine is to teach the next generation of defenders.” He looks up at the young woman before him. “But I enjoy it. It is one thing that makes me happy to see.” Elodie had to smile at that, her gaze wandering over to the lights of Beacon.

“It must be nice…” she murmured. Studying the young woman, Ozpin took notice of a sort of wistfulness. The kind seen after a recent loss. The incident last week showed she had no direction to go from here, and it nearly resulted in another devastating loss of life. With how many people showed up to look for her, it didn’t take a genius to guess the loss would have affected them as well. And now, from this talk, he knew for certain the twins would have mourned her death, had it happened. Someone needed to step in and give her a direction.

“I will tell it to you straight,” Ozpin began. “Loss is a part of life. It hurts to no end, but the hurt makes us stronger.” Elodie hummed thoughtfully. “Because we fight for it. Fight for what is right. We fight for those we have lost, and fight for those we do not wish to lose.” Fight… What did that word even mean anymore? It was most likely a fight that cost Edian her life. Ozpin noted the deep thought the young woman was in when an idea struck him.

“I know,” Ozpin said. Much to Elodie’s curiosity, he reached into his pocket and pulled out something. He set it on the table in front of Elodie. “Open it,” he instructed. Elodie took the object — a strange, flat object shaped like a circle — and opened it oh so carefully.

“… it’s a compass,” Elodie noted.

“Yes, it is,” Ozpin confirmed. “It is a tool used for finding direction.” For emphasis, he gestured to Elodie. “Finding you, from lost to found.”

“Lost to found…” she looked to where the needle pointed. “It’s pointing towards Beacon.” Right where she was looking not too long ago. Ozpin nodded, seeing she was putting the pieces together in her mind.

“It is a good way to find your North.”

_North…_

She couldn’t keep blaming the Noblesse for Edian’s death, she knew. Even if he did have some part in it, Elodie couldn’t keep putting all the blame on him. She needed a new direction, for the sake of the Clan and preserving Edian’s memory. And seeing the lights from the Beacon tower, a new plan was forming in her mind. One that would hopefully serve to better herself. All she needed to do was ask.

“Is it possible for me to enroll?” she asked. If she could become a Huntress, prevent other such tragedies from happening, she would take the risk. From what she had observed in the other Clan Leaders present, there would be countless risks down the road. Like the very slim chance of Lukedonia or some other home nation being invaded again by crazed Nobles and werewolves. But she would face them. And to face them, she needed the proper preparation.

“If you _would have_ enrolled. I’ve found what I needed” Ozpin replied. “So I will turn it around some and ask if you would like to become a Huntress.”

Elodie’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. The Headmaster of Beacon? Inviting her to become a Huntress? He’d invited the other three as well. She stared, stupefied.

“Did-did I hear that right?” she asked, wide-eyed.

“Yes, you did,” Ozpin confirmed. “I’m extending an invitation to you as well.”

Elodie replied instantly. “I-I would.”

“Very well,” Ozpin said, smiling. “I shall have you enrolled at my school.”

Elodie couldn’t believe her ears. She was gleeful, ecstatic, even. She was going to become a Huntress and prevent more tragedies like this. A weight she didn’t know she was shouldering felt like it was being lifted from her. 

“Am I, really?” she asked. Ozpin’s smile didn’t leave his face.

“You have demonstrated that you understand more than others might in a situation,” he said to her. “And you’ve shown you are willing to better yourself.”

Elodie felt tears pricking her eyes. Not tears of grief, but tears of joy. She knew this was the opportunity of a lifetime, and she wouldn’t waste it.

“Thank you, sir. Thank you.”

“You are welcome, Miss Elodie.”

For all the turmoil her grief was causing, for once things were starting to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all seriousness, I applaud Kantua for keeping a cool head.
> 
> This one was also a bit of a challenge. Nonetheless, it felt good to write a chapter where someone grieving was being taken care of. GreninjaPrime came up with the idea of the compass being used as a metaphor, and it worked beautifully.


	7. The Branches of a Tree, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise appearance and a fight, there's more coming.

Dreams did not come easily to him, but when they did, he found he cherished them. Cadis Etrama di Raizel, the Noblesse, opened his eyes from where he lay on his bed. This last dream that he had was quite pleasant, if unattainable. Closing his eyes again, Raizel recalled the dream.

He was surrounded by friends and his family. Everyone he cared about, warm and smiling, and letting him know he was cared for. The smile on his face smile was genuine. It was as if none of his worries mattered.

As if he were never betrayed.

As if his brother was still here.

_As if…_

He chose to end his line of thinking there. It wouldn’t do to worry his visiting friend, who he hadn’t seen in literal centuries. Instead, he chose to think about who was with him right now. The house was empty since Frankenstein had gathered everyone to go searching for ingredients for his medicine. That left only two occupants in the house. Raizel himself, since he was bedridden, and his friend, who he had sensed in the kitchen. He never did like the way the medicine tasted, but knowing how his friend would react, he thought it best to listen and take it.

Interestingly enough, everyone who knew him jumped at the chance to help him. His friends at school continued their daily visits, but now they worked around his health problems. Yuna would bring him homemade soup, Suyi would bring relaxing music, Ikhan would bring him homework he missed, and Shinwoo simply brought his company. And when his friend told his housemates where to find ingredients for the medicine, they did not hesitate to pack up and head out. It helped that the Union had been quiet for the last few months, roughly the same time he’d been bedridden. He had an idea who was responsible for keeping the Union in line, and he chose not to question it.

He appreciated it so much.

His friend in the kitchen was warming up some soup, he realized. Seira made a batch of chicken noodle soup before they left, seeing how he needed proper nutrition so he could heal properly. His friend insisted. It wasn’t his favorite, like ramen, but he knew better than to refuse. Refusal meant another friendly lecture from his friend. And possible chaos from Frankenstein. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with headaches, so he stayed compliant.

This friend of his had a way of getting people to listen. Speaking of which, he had one question for him. Hopefully, he came up to his room soon.

_**Knock knock knock.**_

Ah, there he was.

“Come in,” Raizel murmured. The door to his room opened. “Oh, hello, Raphael.”

* * *

If there was one thing they hated most, it was escort missions. Specifically, cargo escorts. Whether it be packs of noodles for a local joint or a precious diamond, they hated escort missions. It didn’t matter if the journey took them through their favorite locations on the island or if they got to stop along the way, they couldn’t stand escort missions. They made it a point to never gripe about it, though. Amazingly enough, it paid off. Mercifully, such missions were few and far between, except for recently but that didn’t count. A few ways off from the escorted caravan, Josiah and Ashleen called their boss. And sure enough, he answered.

“Josiah, Ashleen,” Ikusmena greeted from his office. “How are you?” Few knew the name of the Third Elder of the Union, even fewer knew his loyalties were to his home island of Vytal — of which he was the true and unseen leader — rather than the organization. Ikusmena had “deserted” his name to place himself in a high position within the Union, earning the trust of the First Elder and keeping a watchful eye on the other Elders. The invasion of Lukedonia was an incident that slipped past him given how secretive the Second Elder was. Had he known what Maduke was up to, he would’ve sent Sibua to ensure it didn’t happen. 

No use dwelling on it now, he decided. What was past was past. Nothing he could do now except learn from it and prevent another similar incident from happening again. For now, he listened to the report of two of his best agents.

“The mission is complete, sir,” Josiah reported. “The cargo’s made it safely to the destination point.”

“Excellent job, you two.” No doubt, the mission had been tough. Nevertheless, the twins pulled through. They always did in the toughest of times. In all the millennia he’s been alive, Ikusmena couldn’t have been more proud of them. 

“We had an unexpected gas leak a few miles back,” Josiah added. Looking back at his sister, he had a small smile on his face. “Thankfully, our awesome mechanic fixed it in the nick of time.” Ashleen ducked away to cover her face. Josiah didn’t even bother to hide his chuckle. Had there not been some misplaced tools, her skills in automobile repairs wouldn’t have been needed. Fortunately, she always carries a spare tool or two, just to be safe. Ikusmena chuckles at their antics.

“Well, I’m glad to hear the mission went well,” their boss said. “Did you run into any trouble?”

“Other than the fuel tank, just the usual amount of Grimm,” Josiah replied. They weren’t young Grimm, by any means. A few showed more intelligence than others. Other than that, they were rather easy to take down.

“Excellent to hear.”

_**Knock knock knock.**_

Oh, who could that be? Standing from his desk, Ikusmena went to the door to answer. “Hello?”

It was Kantua.

“Hey, boss, have you seen Talka anywhere?” he asked. “I still have yet to get my lock picks from him.” Talka, missing? Oh, the absolute horror.

“He wasn’t in his lab?”

“For once,” Kantua retorted. “I know, scary right? He walks like Dracula all dead and cold-like.” For added emphasis, Kantua even held out his hands like a zombie, tongue sticking out the side of his mouth while his eyes went fish-like. The twins laughed on their side of the call, Ikusmena joining them.

“At least Dracula knows to stay out of business that’s not his own.”

“Ouch,” Ashleen called. Josiah only coughed into his fist. It was then Kantua had noticed Ikusmena was on the Scroll with the two.

“Oh… I didn’t see you were in a call,” Kantua shrank back into the shadows. “Maybe I should’ve asked if you were busy first.” Ikusmena only chuckled.

“It’s fine. I can manage.” Ashleen chose to pitch in her two cents to the conversation.

“Just watch out for the vampire. I hear he’s walking around in daylight,” she gleefully shouted. Josiah coughed into his fist again.

“Ash, what?”

“Just saying.”

That very moment, Kantua had his epiphany of momentary brilliance.

“Hey, wait a minute,” he turned to the Scroll again. “You’re on call. That means you’re back.”

“Sure are,” Ashleen said.

“In the flesh,” Josiah added.

“Aren’t you two still on the job?” Ikusmena asked, a smug grin on his face. He took immense satisfaction in seeing the blood drain from the faces of the Hendricks twins. Perks of being their boss slash father figure. He could tease them whenever he wanted and get away with it every single time.

“Oooh, busted,” Kantua cackled. “I can’t wait to see the look on Dorant’s face when he hears this.”

“Kantua, why,” Ashleen cried.

“Had to,” he grinned. “Friends jab at each other, right?” He wiggled his eyebrows for comedic effect. “I won’t tell him much. I’ll just exaggerate how well his girlfriend did on her mission.” Ashleen’s soul exited her body right then and there.

“Kantua, stop breaking my sister,” Josiah wheezed. That was his job and his job only.

“ _I hate you both!!_ ” Ashleen shrieked.

“You love us both still. Don’t deny it,” Kantua quipped. “Brother and friend.” Ashleen felt ready to claw his stupid face in, but she needed to control herself. She simply huffed, stomped her foot, and turned away, arms crossed. Josiah just smiled, even if it meant having to dodge a claw swipe. Oh well, worth it. 

Ikusmena cleared his throat in the background. As humorous as this situation was, they still needed to finish their report on the mission. All three stood at attention, all looking quite sheepish. Heh, children.

“As much as I enjoy the banter, we— hm?”

What?

There was a beeping sound in his office. Kantua, Josiah, and Ashleen looked at each other, wearing expressions of confusion. What was going on to make Ikusmena’s desk beep?

“Sir?” Ashleen asked.

Ikusmena did not answer. Whatever mirth had been seen in his face was gone, replaced by a cold and grim look. The look the three knew meant something was going on. Something not good.

“… Kantua.”

“Yes, sir?”

Ikusmena turned his icy look towards Kantua.

“Activate the lockdown procedure. We have intruders.”

What?!

“Yes, sir!” Kantua hurried away to complete his duty. The twins looked at each other, eyes wide. Intruders? On Vytal? What was going on? Ikusmena then returned his attention to the twins.

“Sorry to spring this on you at the last minute, but we have company.”

* * *

The half-Noble and the half-werewolf dashed through the forests, utilizing their superhuman speed and knowledge of the layout to their advantage. It didn’t take long for Ikusmena to pinpoint the location of the intruders, which was a beach not far from the city. Was it the Union again? These questions swam through their minds.

“Intruders on the island. What do you bet it’s the Union again?” Ashleen asked.

“At this point, I wouldn’t even be surprised.” He looked at his sister, noticing the thoughtful look she had.

“Either it’s me or they’ve been quiet a lot lately,” she muttered.

“You’ve noticed it too?”

“Yeah.” The twins think. “Ever since Raphael came back, the Union’s gone quiet. It feels really unnerving.”

The Union had been strangely quiet lately. After the failed invasion of Lukedonia, tensions had been sky high between what was left of the Elders. More so when they found out Maduke authorized it behind their backs. To think it was bad when Roctis and the 9th Elder went behind the Union’s back, Maduke’s secrecy was further proof of the deteriorating state of the organization. This, in turn, meant Ikusmena’s long term goal of eliminating the Union was within reach. All they needed to do now was bide their time to strike. Hopefully, it was soon.

Ashleen’s head snapped up, her werewolf senses picking up the scent of the intruders.

“Modified humans up ahead. They smell like elites.”

“Are they Union?” Josiah asked.

“Sure are. I’d recognize that stiff scent anywhere.”

Josiah groaned. Of _course_ they’d try again, even when their organization was deteriorating. How many losses will it take to get through their thick skulls that there’s an uber-powerful _Noblesse_ back in the world?!

“Let’s get this over with…” he muttered, Ashleen sharing his sentiment.

“I’d rather not be around those white coats any longer than I have to,” she shot back.

“I’ll make sure to keep the visit short, then,” Josiah replied. He hated those white coats as much as she did, though he preferred to be less vocal than she. United, they stood a better chance, didn’t they?

They didn’t have time to dwell on those thoughts. They were quickly approaching their destination. Skidding to a stop near some trees overlooking the beach, the twins scanned the intruders. Sniffing the air, Ashleen calculates their body composition.

“Five Mods. Two are hidden, all are elites,” she deduced. Mods… it just had to be Mods… “Be careful. I smell a blowtorch on one of them.”

“Joy…”

Another sniff of the air. “They don’t even smell human anymore.” What was it with the Union and its obsession with removing every trace of humanity its subjects had? That’s what these Mods had become. No longer human, no longer capable of empathy or any other human emotion. They were walking husks of their former selves.

Well, no time to dwell. It’s time to get the intruders off the island. Their resolves steeled, they approach the group.

“Excuse me?” Ashleen called out. All five of the Mods turned their attention to the two half-bloods. Josiah could’ve sworn he heard mechanical whirring when they moved. Their Auras were all over the place, too. Nothing organic, yet they still produced visible Auras. Quite possibly the only thing the Union couldn’t remove without killing their subjects. It was the only sign these things had ever been human.

“I’m afraid you’re all trespassing on private property. Could you please leave?”

Josiah had to give it to her. She could play the innocent card any time she felt like it and still get away with it. Was it the puppy eyes she had mastered? Or was it the way she could make herself sound and seem pleasant only to drop it when the chips were down? He believed himself to be a decent actor, though Ashleen felt more genuine. She always felt more genuine than him…

One Mod, a masculine-looking purple automaton with a single red eye, spoke.

“Mmm… no.” Even its gravelly tin voice didn’t sound human anymore…

“Why not?” Ashleen asked. The Mod turned its single eye towards them.

"Orders are to stay until we have what we came for.”

Oh, great. _Those_ orders. Josiah scanned the others, realizing quickly Ashleen wasn’t kidding about the other two being hidden. He could barely sense their Auras. He noticed the other Mods gathering, sensing killing intent within them.

“What is it you came for?” Ashleen asked. Another Mod, a feminine-looking automaton with a distinct spider motif of black, violet, and gold, stepped forward and spoke.

“Our orders are for the good of mankind,” it spoke, their voice more mechanical than the first Mod. Ashleen sees a few of them raising their weapons. “You’d do well to not hinder progress.” It extended six spider limbs from their back, all pointed at the twins. Glancing at each other, they linked their minds to form a plan.

_Yep, we got the crazies_ , Ashleen communicated.

_When have we not_ , Josiah snarked. The Mods advanced, slowed by the sand beneath their feet. How funny. The most elite “soldiers” of the Union slipping on simple beach sand. It’d be even funnier if it happened right now. Except the Mod wielding a blowtorch lit it up, aiming it skyward.

_Yeah, we’re not getting out of this without a fight_ , Ashleen quipped.

_Yep._

Ashleen cracked her neck, then her knuckles.

_Oh well. I call dibs on Blowtorch over there._

Josiah scanned the trees around them for the two hidden Mods.

_I’ll take care of the sneaks. Think you can handle the others?_

With an all-too-gleeful smile, Ashleen hit her palm with her fist.

_You don’t even need to ask._

Without warning, the twins disappeared in a flash. The Mods stepped back, surprised by the sudden movements. They then searched around, heads whipping to and fro to find the elusive duo.

“What the—?!”

“How—?!”

“ _Don’t let them escape!!_ ”

_**THUMP!!**_

Ashleen appeared behind one, whacking its neck. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t even dent. Oh, bother.

A Mod jumps, the one Ashleen struck brought his arm back to nail her in the chest. Ashleen swerved to the side so it hit the jumping Mod instead. Grabbing its leg, she elbows the first Mod in the head and swings it around, using it as a club.

_**SHEEN!!**_

Ashleen jumped back while three spider legs stabbed empty air. Tossing the Mod against a tree, Ashleen ducked under and grabbed the legs, pulling the arachnid-themed Mod towards her.

_**CRACK!!**_

With one powerful punch to the ribs, Ashleen incapacitated the arachnid. But the other Mods weren’t done yet. Ashleen cartwheeled out of the way of two more attacking Mods. A burst of flame and Ashleen backflipped over the Blowtorch Mod, hooking her legs around its neck. Careening sideways, Ashleen used the momentum to punch the Cyclops Mod straight in the eye, cracking the lens.

It stumbled back while Ashleen forced her hands into the ground and flipped Blowtorch into the ground, crushing the head. Landing on its back, she ducks and kicks the body away, back kicking another approaching Mod (how many were hiding?!). Her knee met the face of another fast-approaching Mod. Spider legs once again tried to stab her head, and Ashleen grabbed the legs again and delivered an elbow straight to the face, cracking the visor. That hit to the ribs didn’t make it stay down, huh? For good measure, Ashleen stomped on the legs to make sure it stayed down.

She suddenly felt heat fast approaching. Ashleen skidded back when the burst of flame narrowly singed her nose. Blowtorch wanted more, huh?

“Feel the heat of the Flame turn your body to ash!” Blowtorch bellowed. Ashleen only smirked.

“Hey, you said my name.” Ducking low, Ashleen rammed into the Mod and _headbutts_ it in the gut, disarming it. Enraged, it balled its fist and punched her in the head. Startled, Ashleen stumbled. A second punch followed, and Ashleen was sent flying. She crashed into a tree, felling it in the Mod’s direction. The Mod only grabbed onto it and hoisted it up. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what it was going to do to it. Oh great.

Still dizzy from the impact to her head, Ashleen braced herself.

_**SHING!!**_

The tree was suddenly cut to piece, several burn marks marring the body of the Mod. A loud creaking sound — there were several, Ashleen quickly realized — and soon the trees surrounding the Mod fell. There was no feasible way to get it out from under the pile of timber.

“… I didn’t do that.” Glancing around, and sensing a highly familiar Aura, it all fell into place. “… hey, bro.”

Josiah lept from the top of the tree, looking a little worse for wear. “Hey.” He looked up, the remaining three Mods searching in a frenzy. Huh, seems like Tesamu was helping out. Taking advantage of their blindness, Josiah and Ashleen incapacitated the rest of the Mods. The last traces of light essence left Josiah’s hand, and he sighed.

“You okay?” Ashleen asked. “You look like you got caught in a rosebush.” Looking over her brother, she finally saw the traces of his last fight. There were rips in his clothes, his hair was disheveled, and a cut on his cheek. The scratches on his hands were signs of the scuffle.

“One of them liked to use thorns.”

“Oh.”

Movement in her peripheral alerted her to the presence of a sneak attack on Josiah. Faster than its eyes could see, Ashleen swiftly punched its lights out. The Mod fell to the ground, out cold.

“Thanks.”

“Welcome.”

The momentary victory was suddenly interrupted by the sound of deep breathing through a filter. One more Mod? Josiah confirmed through their mental link this was the last one standing. The others, including the sneaks, were taken care of. Turning around, the twins faced the last Mod.

“I swear… some of us don’t even have enough drive to finish off two children…” it growled.

The final Mod was of impressive stature. Red eye lenses accented the otherwise purely silver and chrome body, compounded by the dark violet cannon mounted on its arm. This must’ve been the leader of this group of Mods, considering how it carries itself.

“I suppose I should thank you for exposing the incompetence of our underlings,” it began. “But you impeded our mission.” The Mod strode forward, threatening. Josiah and Ashleen took an instinctive step back, the Aura radiating violently despite the Mod’s calm exterior. “So I’ll deal with them once I’m through with you.”

Gulping and glancing nervously, Josiah and Ashleen get into their respective battle stances, Josiah’s hand hovering over the packet he keeps on his belt.

“Hm, which one should I start with?” it carelessly aimed its cannon at Josiah. “I suppose I should take out the skin and bones first. But then this one will force the power and the strength and push me in defense.” … is this thing serious?… “Take out the brawn first, and I may be outsmarted by the other one.” The twins once again linked minds to communicate.

_I get the feeling he’s not dumber than the rest. We may be facing an intelligent Union goon for once?_ Ashleen snarked.

_I get the same feeling_ , he responded.

“Mmmmm…” it exhaled in exasperation. “Oh, to _hell_ with it!” It dropped all sense of formality and attacked Ashleen first. Raising its cannon, it fired. Neither twin reacted quickly enough, the blast hit Ashleen square in the chest. Brows furrowed and eyes blazing, Josiah whipped his head towards the Mod, enraged. The Mod fires again.

In a burst of brilliant light, the blast hits not Josiah, but a shield of rotating and glowing white cards. His weapon, the Lux Deck, was vibrating with his infused Aura. A flex of the hand and Josiah calls them to gather behind him.

Growling, the Mod charged forward. Ducking low, Josiah sent a card to attack. The Mod struck the card away, another one appearing. It struck again, the cards disappearing in sparks of light. Rotating his hand, Josiah sent two more cards to attack. The Mod struck them down and aimed its cannon point-blank. Eyes widening, the blast went off. Smirking, the Mod lowered its cannon…

… and it suddenly felt a scorching pain all across its body. Its Aura meter was rapidly depleting. Confused and horrified, it failed to register the magician and his cards standing right behind it. Josiah glared at the Mod, his Aura pulsating dangerously, the cards rotating like a wheel behind his back. In just a few short moments, the Mod’s Aura will be shattered. All he had to do now was wait.

Growling like a feral animal, the Mod thrashed about, its vision sensors being replaced with static. Tesamu was working his magic again, hacking into and disabling the Mod’s functions. It finally thought to look behind it. And seeing how it failed to eliminate a mere “child”, it growled again.

“Don’t expect me to ramble about my modifications,” it rumbled. “I know you’ll find my weakness with them.” It shakily stood up and tried to fire its cannon. In a flash, Josiah stepped behind it, hand pressed on its back.

“Don’t need to.”

The Mod suddenly found itself blinded by a searing hot pain like electricity. It felt as though its very insides were combusting, smoke plumes rising from various joints of its body. The worst part of it all? Its Aura had shattered completely. Like a rag doll, it fell to the ground, limp and furious. But still very conscious. A heated glare full of hatred was directed at Josiah, who was ignoring the pain in his hand. It snarled a vicious, guttural sound.

Raising its cannon again, it attacked once more. This time, it lacked the power and ferocity it did before. Josiah heard the trees behind him rustling.

“I will still finish the mission,” it snarled. “To my last breath.”

The cannon on its arm whirred, the blast generating. Josiah braced himself for another attack.

_**WHOOSH!!**_

A female figure zipped past Josiah, arm raised, and threatening. Ashleen snarled, curling her hand into a fist, aimed directly at the Mod’s head. With a single, thunderous blow, Ashleen dented the Mod’s helmet, knocking it out cold.

Finally able to let his guard down, Josiah slumped to the ground, clutching his sharply throbbing hand. Was that Mod made entirely of metal? No wonder his hand was burning.

“That all of them?” Ashleen asked, standing up and walking over to her brother.

“Yeah,” he hissed, blowing on his hand. “I think so.” What the heck was that Mod made of? Metal? “I think we got a cyborg Mod.”

Ashleen cringed internally and externally. Kneeling to his level, she examines his hand. “Let’s ask the boss if he has any cream,” she suggested.

“Yeah…” Seems like the Union was finally stepping up its game if they’re sending out cyborg Mods this time. “Ow… what kind of metal did they use?” Ashleen’s answer was immediate.

“Looks like iron and copper. No gold.” Josiah screwed his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the pain. “I don’t smell any lead, so you’re good.”

“Thanks,” he said. They both stand up, Ashleen kicking the Mod’s leg away. Seeing how there were no more active Mods at present, they took it easy heading back to the city. Ikusmena would send Sibua and her team to clean up the mess. Josiah was injured and in need of treatment for his hand. What’s more, they needed to tell Ikusmena it was safe to move.

Josiah suddenly froze, a cold sweat forming on his brow. Ashleen stopped, looking with concern at her brother.

“Bro?”

Josiah whipped his head in another direction, alarm clear in his eyes. Cold sweat formed on his brow, a slight tremble was visible in his uninjured hand. She knew him well enough to tell his Aura radar was going haywire. Which meant there was a possible conflict arising just nearby. Her blood turned to ice when he finally spoke.

“I hate to tell you this, but we just got new visitors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for the Mods came from GreninjaPrime based off a humanized Soundwave design. From that, I based the other mods off of various Decepticons. See if you can figure out who is who! ^^


	8. The Branches of a Tree, Pt. 2

Ikusmena was a man of many things. Longtime professional mole in the Union, the leader of Vytal, father figure to two or three troubled teenagers, collector of strays. Except the most recent one wasn’t exactly a teenager in the usual sense. And he’d toned down on his collection of strays, lest people get the wrong idea. Curse the nonstop rumor mill.

These thoughts in mind, a young girl roughly fifteen years in physical age strode down the halls, a tray of food and a mug of coffee in her hands. Ikusmena hadn’t left his office for nearly half the day, she had noticed. And it was well past noon, so it was well past time for lunch. No matter, she would be a good girl and bring him the food and coffee. Maybe talk some sense into the man while she was at it. Using her mind, she attempted to call him.

“Sir, are you there?” the girl asked. “Please pick up the Scroll.”

… no answer. Strange. _What on earth is he doing?_ she wondered. Sending out the mental signal again, she tried a second time. The Scroll rang twice this time before he finally picked up.

“Hello?” he answered. The girl detected a hint of tiredness in his tone.

“Sir, it’s me,” she informed. “Where are you?”

“In my office.”

“Still?” she couldn’t believe it. “You’ve been in there all day.” She could’ve sworn she saw him yawn.

“Have I? I hadn’t noticed.” Her boss annoyed her so much sometimes. Her brows furrowed together, her eyes closed halfway, and her lips formed a thin line. He kept himself so busy at the cost of himself so much, she’d lost count. Thus, it depends on others like herself, Sibua, Soren, even Tesamu sometimes to make sure he took care of himself.

“Well, I’m heading your way. With food. So you can eat.” She did her best not to sound snappy, she really did.

“Is it past lunchtime already?” he asked. Her lips now formed an annoyed scowl.

“No, it’s past Santa’s bath time. _It’s 2:37 in the afternoon_ ,” she actually did snap this time. He sheepishly glanced at the clock on his desk.

“Oh... so it _is_ past lunch.”

She had gotten so close to scratching the plate with her nails.

“No duh, Sherlock,” she wised off. “Sometimes, I wonder if the things you do make your mind lose focus on everything else.”

On his end, he rubbed his eyes.

“They do, admittedly,” he said. “I take pride in my work as the protector, after all.”

“Is that why you refuse to let me see the mainland?” she asked. 

“That, and I wish to prepare you properly,” he replied.

The young woman stopped in front of a window, studying her reflection. Her vibrant golden eyes contrasted sharply with her long white hair, which was tied with black ribbons into two loose braids draped over her shoulders. Unlike many of the island’s natives, her boss included, she was pale as a lily. Elodie and Sibua had helped her apply makeup to help her look more human, but even the dullest-minded could tell. She was no mere human.

“It’s not exactly every day someone sees a technical marvel like you, Amaryllis.”

She looked up, a wistful feeling in her mechanical eyes.

“Sometimes, I wonder how you even managed to bring me back...” she said out loud. Tesamu had told her a time or two about how they had fished out her chassis from the bottom of the sea, where an unknown Atlas ship had carelessly dropped her. The full story of what lead to it was unknown, and Tesamu worked night and day to restore her to working condition. It was even more impressive a feat considering Tesamu had woken up from a long coma just the year before. To say it was an accomplishment would be the understatement of the millennium.

“Tesamu works wonders whenever machines and weapons are involved,” her boss replied. Amaryllis continued her journey down the hallway.

“And I am to assume he’s doing something that required a lockdown?” she asked.

“Ah, no. I ordered Kantua to initiate lockdown. Tesamu is helping Josiah and Ashleen with mission control.” Amaryllis paused, an unreadable expression on her face.

“Ah, your little sidekick...” was that a hint of jealousy he saw there? “Kantua the comedian. Whatever happened to you saying I was your sidekick?” He simply snorted.

“Come now, Amaryllis. You’re making it sound like I’m playing favorites,” he teased. “I never said anything of the sort.”

“That’s what it feels like,” she retorted. “I don’t even know my role in this world.” Finding the door she needed, she knocked and went inside, shutting off the call through her mind. “You said you would tell me what my role is.”

Ikusmena turned around in his chair, still holding the Scroll to his ear. “I did say that, didn’t I?” he chuckled.

“Yes, you did.” Amaryllis set the food and drink in front of her boss. “Here, Abigail was nice enough to include cornbread.”

“Ah, thank you.” Ikusmena set his Scroll down to grab ahold of the drink. Fresh, hot coffee. Just how he liked it. Cradling it with his hands, he blew on the top before taking a sip. It was then Amaryllis had noticed the developing circles under his eyes. He looked so tired... 

Squinting at the clock, it seemed to hit him how much time had flown by. “Goodness, I lost track of the time.”

“You most certainly did more than that...” she grumbled. Physically extracting her Scroll from its hold, she opened it up for him to see what she was getting at. “ _What are those things?_ ” she practically demanded. Squinting again at the scene displayed on her Scroll, Ikusmena frowned when he saw what it was.

“... Mods...” he set down his coffee. “It had to be Mods...” Leaning on his elbow, he massaged his temples. “And if I know Josiah and Ashleen like I do, they must’ve been taken care of by now.” He began typing something on his desk’s interface. “I’ll send Sibua and her team to take care of it.”

“What are ‘Mods’?” the she-android asked.

“Elite modified humans of the Union,” he answered. “Though I use the word loosely since they’re no longer able to be counted as humans.” Taking a bite of the cornbread, he finishes the command to Sibua and her team to clean up the mess. For a while, Amaryllis was silent, saying absolutely nothing.

“Just a little while longer,” Ikusmena said aloud. “Just a little more, and the Union will be no more.” He still remembered the day they had destroyed his home of Atlantis. That day, he learned the meaning of rage and despair. He swore that one day he would make the Union pay dearly for its atrocity. The surviving Atlanteans depended on him to carry out their vengeance. He couldn’t let them down.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Amaryllis shuffling some and looking away. He had to ask.

“Something the matter?”

Amaryllis turned back to face him. “I don’t know how you can talk so casually...” she glanced at the scene with the Mods. “It’s because of those Mods that I am in doubt...” Ikusmena could see where this was going. “I’ve seen what happens. A creation is made. And once one thing goes wrong, we are blamed for it and everyone turns against us...”

Her pupils dilated. She went completely still. A memory, long forgotten, flashed through her mind. A flinch, and she grabbed her head. Her eyes squeezed shut, attempting to block out the foul memory. Her touch sensors picked up the familiar sensation of Ikusmena gently taking hold of her hands, lowering them to her front. Slowly opening her eyes back up, Amaryllis looked into the eyes of the man she sees as a father.

“Young lady,” Ikusmena began. “I have years of experience under my belt.” Many, many years. He’d been alive longer than any of the current and late Elders of the Union. Amaryllis said nothing, however, but he continued.

“I won’t say it’s easy, because it isn’t,” he told her. “It’s something you gather over time.”

“Sir,” she replied. “You aren’t even that old.” Ikusmena merely chuckled.

“Amaryllis, I’m over ten thousand years old.”

“What.” She stared at him blankly.

“I never told you this story, did I?”

“No, you didn’t...”

Ikusmena chuckled again. “Well, I suppose it’s time.”

“Father.” Ikusmena looked at Amaryllis. “No... _Sir_. No. It is not the time.” He had to chuckle again this time.

“Very well.” Turning back to the interface, he checked where the twins were currently located. “Josiah and Ashleen are apprehending another surprise group of intruders... did I forget to tell them Raphael sent them?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

“I’d say no, but I think I know you will, anyway,” Ikusmena said, patting her head.

“You're still looking for an excuse to tell your story, aren't you?”

“What gave it away?”

“Because I know you too well.” Amaryllis crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “Once you say ‘did I remember’, you’ll make sure the topic circles back around.”

Caught.

Well, he had to give her credit. She knew him well enough to foresee that. Chuckling, he turned back to the interface on his desk.

“I do need to take care of this,” he said. “Once I’m done with this, I’ll be able to spend some time with you. Sound good?”

Amaryllis pouted but ultimately relented.

“Alright,” she reluctantly agreed. “Just don't take all day this time. It's hard being in a crowded place and still feel lonely.”

He really wished time was on his side sometimes. That way, he could spend more time with the android he saw as his child. Patting her head once again, he gave her his assurance.

“I will try.”

* * *

The forests zoomed by in a singular blur, landmarks and locations blending in a mixture of colors. Ashleen and Josiah hurried to deal with the intruders, two groups this time. And helping them, via a holographic call, was their friend Tesamu.

“Two groups of intruders in one day. What fun,” Tesamu commented.

“You’re telling me,” Ashleen snarked back. If it was indeed the Union again, they must’ve thought it wise to send backup for their Mods. For once.

Tesamu typed on the interface on his end. “Luckily for you guys, they’re just civilians,” he confirmed. “But get this. At least half the group is comprised of pureblood Nobles.”

Ice shot down Josiah’s spine.

“Is that good?...” Ashleen asked tentatively. Past experience with such Nobles were... unpleasant, to put it politely. Elodie was still in Vale, last they heard. It was for certain she wasn’t in this group.

“Elle’s still back in Vale, last time I checked.” Yep. Thought so. “It’s a different group this time.” The twins exchanged uneasy glances. Tesamu once again typed something on his interface. “I’ll send you both a rough estimate of their locations. Think you can take it from here?”

“Locations?” Josiah asked.

“They split into groups to cover more ground.” Oh, great. Now it’s like a scavenger hunt? “That’s about all I can tell you. Take care.” With that, Tesamu ended the call, leaving the twins the locations on their Scrolls. Looking at the locations marked on their maps, they both formulated a plan on who would take what.

“I‘ll take the coastline. You take the forest?” Ashleen asked Josiah.

“You got it.”

They split down the middle of a fork in the road to confront the two groups. It was time to see who was here.

One half of the group consisted entirely of pureblood Nobles, Tesamu had said. One half. They didn’t see how many, just where they were. That indescribable feeling of dread crept down his spine and returned to the back of his neck. Pureblood Nobles meant bad news, he knew. They’d be able to tell what he was right away and—

He suddenly felt an Aura honing in on his location. A Kertia. One of the purebloods.

No matter. His aunt taught them both well how to handle one.

A lithe figure lept out from the trees, intending to pounce on him. And looking closer, he saw the two daggers in the figure’s hands. Ah, so it must’ve been Clan Leader. Josiah merely sidestepped the Clan Leader, letting them face plant onto the ground, then pinned them to the earth. For good measure, he pressed his hand on their back.

“ _Hey!!!_ ” the figure shouted. Two more lept from the trees. Josiah glanced left and right, searching for them.

“Stop!” an unknown voice called out. The two newer figures stopped, still hidden by the foliage. Upon further observation, it took only three seconds for Josiah to realize three of the pureblood Auras in front of him were _children_. Pureblood Noble children. What were they doing playing roles meant for adults?

Sensing the disturbance, Ashleen skidded to a stop on the coastline.

“What on—!!”

Her thoughts are interrupted by a punch coming her way. Immediately, she ducked and blocked the foreign fist. Once the dust settled, she saw much more clearly the silver-haired man with a scar on his lip, staring straight at her. The scent this man emitted... he’s a modified human.

“M!” she heard someone call out. Looking behind the silver-haired man, Ashleen saw two more men emerge. One had black hair in a bowl cut with a distinct white stripe, the other had long purple hair tied in a ponytail. Judging by their scents, they too were modified humans.

“M!” the bowl-cut guy called out again. “M! It’s okay!”

Non-hostile Union agents, huh? Looking between the trio, Ashleen took note of their stances and posture. The bowl-cut guy had his hands up placatingly, trying to diffuse the situation. The purple-haired one looked close to sweating, as though he were afraid of something or someone finding them. The silver-haired one — they called him “M” — just glared daggers at her. Ashleen glared right back.

Was he one of the survivors of the M-Series experiments? His distrust towards her was plain to see. But somehow, the other two modified humans seemed to know and trust him. So that means...

“What’s going on over here?” a fourth, vaguely familiar voice called out. Immediately, Ashleen observed, the three modified humans froze and stiffened up. The silver-hair in front of her looked like he was going to see a ghost.

“Boss!” the bowl-cut cried out, alarmed. Looking to where the trio’s line of sight was, she finally realized why the fourth voice seemed so familiar.

A tall blond man stood in the foliage, walking towards them. His features sharp, one could feel his eyes pierce through one’s soul, especially when angered. But what unsettled her the most was how much he looked like Josiah.

The Josiah-lookalike stood, arms akimbo, studying the scene before him, eyes narrowed. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened.

“Seems like you almost started a fight. How wonderful,” he said. Ashleen said nothing, opting to let the others dig their graves. It didn’t take long for her to notice the other modified humans were starting to sweat bullets.

“Err, no, sir. We just... had a run-in,” bowl cut feebly stammered out. Looking between the people she’d found, Ashleen quickly noticed the Josiah lookalike didn’t quite fully believe him.

“A run-in,” he stated, disbelieving. The trio nodded furiously. “Well, I hope you found the ingredients, at least. Master's friend is waiting.”

Master’s friend... who was this friend of “Master”? A long period of silence and no answers followed. Then the purple-haired one finally spoke up.

“We’ll go now.”

“What? Takeo—“

“ _Move!_ ”

Instantly, the three modified humans hightailed it out of there. They didn’t hesitate to grab “M”, either. And once the dust settled, Ashleen noticed it was only her and the Josiah lookalike left. Silence hung over them, Ashleen finally relaxing from the alert stance she had taken. Her hands falling to her sides, she made eye contact with the Josiah lookalike.

Then he smiled, greeting her.

“It’s been a while, miss.”

  
—

“ _Get off of me!!_ ” the Kertia pureblood shouted at Josiah, rudely shoving him off. Might as well release him with all that thrashing, Josiah thought, lest he gets a fist to the nose. So he released the Kertia pureblood. Grumbling under his breath, the Kertia scurried over to the other two young purebloods. Seeing their Auras more clearly now, Josiah realized they were a Loyard and a Landegre.

“Excuse me, sir?” the fourth pureblood, an adult, called out. Josiah felt his blood run cold. “I’m terribly sorry about the—“ the adult pureblood paused suddenly. “Oh my...”

He and Josiah made eye contact. This one.. this pureblood was a Blerster... just his luck. Josiah already knew where this was going. He could feel the judging stares from the pureblood’s younger companions. Disgust could be felt in the Auras of both the Landegre and the Kertia purebloods whereas the Loyard was hard to read. He could already tell they were wishing to hurl insult after insult at him simply for his repulsive Aura.

But then again, he probably should’ve expected this.

“It seems we have an... anomaly on our hands,” the Blerster spoke. Josiah noticed the three young Nobles tense. What were they going to do? Josiah crackled his Aura, just to be safe.

But then the adult Noble turned to the three children and made a strange request.

“Could you give us a moment? I need to ascertain this young man.”

What?

Josiah hears the Landegre mutter something about a repulsive Aura, whereas the Kertia just sneers in his general direction. He couldn’t figure out the thought pattern of the Loyard, so he opted not to press. The two Nobles were wanting to protest, he could tell. Until the Loyard — a girl, he sheepishly realized — pulls them back.

“Enough,” she said. “Leave them be.”

The Kertia stared aghast at her.

“But Seira—!”

Seira immediately shushed the Kertia.

“Sir Karias has asked us politely. We shall respect his request.” And then she turned them around and led them away. So Seira has the most manners out of the young ones... good to know, good to know. Josiah took notice of the adult Noble, Karias, stepping up.

“Do excuse them. They _are_ still learning, after all,” Karias said. Josiah looked between Karias, then Seira’s back while she was leading the other two away.

“Good to know,” he said, his gaze wandering over to the Landegre.

He immediately regretted his action the moment he laid eyes on the Landegre. His blood froze, his face turned sheet white. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead. The Landegre turned back briefly, wondering what the disgusting hybrid was doing looking at him.

It.. it couldn’t be...

Going board still, a memory flashed through Josiah’s mind. War, death, and destruction filled his mind. The dying screams of so many innocent people. A coward attack on a rescue team...

And then...

He blinks to get his focus back, breathing heavy. His hands trembled, ice shooting through the nerves. Of all the times for his past failure to come back to haunt him...

Karias seemed to notice what was happening.

“Let's walk while we talk, hm?” he asked cheerfully, a stark contrast to Josiah’s current mental state.

“ ... let’s...” Josiah hesitantly agreed. The violent memory, aged one hundred years, slowly trickled to the back of his mind.

For a while, at first, neither Josiah nor Karias spoke.

—

Ashleen looked at the man before her, the Josiah lookalike she recognized as the man called Frankenstein. He put on a pleasant smile, speaking to her in a light and friendly tone.

“Fancy seeing you again, miss,” he said. “How have you been?”

“Been well,” she answered. Finding their feet again, the two walk along the coastline, listening to the soothing sounds of the waves.

“Forgive my kids,” Frankenstein suddenly said. “It's been a while since we've encountered someone new who wasn't hostile.”

“Oh gosh. That sounds like the worst luck.”

“Oh, wouldn't you know it.”

How long has it been since either side met someone who wasn’t hostile?

“What's happened since the last time?” Ashleen asked. Frankenstein threw his head back, a wide smile on his face.

“Oh, where do I even begin?” he responded. He started telling her everything that had happened since they had last met one hundred and forty years ago. He’d made some small friends, they’d decimated a good portion of the Union’s strength (that explained a lot, did Ikusmena know?).

The best part of it all, he had finally found his Master.

Ashleen tried not to feel her heart clench, knowing the other unknown truth.

People have said Frankenstein was a monster. That he had experimented on countless people for the sake of his greed. Half of it was true, given their aunt Mitra’s accounts. The other half was bogus. If anything, it was a centuries-long smear campaign on the part of the Union.

The man she saw before her, however, was not a madman. She sees... regret. Anger. Anguish. Loneliness. Relief. So many emotions in one man’s eyes. It reminded her somewhat of her brother.

“Master is bedridden right now, unfortunately,” Frankenstein added. Ashleen’s mouth formed an “O” in surprise. “His friend sent us here to gather ingredients for his medicine, though I have no idea what to make of it.”

She was tempted to ask what ingredients they’d needed.

... what the heck. She’ll ask anyway.

“What ingredients do you need?” she inquired.

“Some starburst minerals, chamomile, and yarrow leaves,” he listed off. “He was quite specific.” Immediately, Ashleen knew what he was talking about.

“Oh, I know where to find them,” she said. The way Frankenstein’s eyes lit up almost made her laugh. It was something he’d been wanting to hear all day, she could tell.

“Where are they?” he asked. Ashleen only smiled.

“Follow me.”

—

Walking a few ways with Karias, Josiah was deathly silent, his sallow pallor matching his state of mind. That Landegre boy was Regis, the son of the late Roussare K. Landegre. _That was Roussare’s son._

“You've been through a lot, haven't you.”

Karias’s words broke him out of his train of thought. Oh, crap. Did he notice? Looking towards the Noble, Josiah was surprised to see him holding a hand up.

“You don't have to hide it. I can tell.”

Oh... right. Blerster purebloods were also high-end empaths.

“That means you know what I am...” Josiah whispered.

“It's not hard to tell, no offense,” Karias replied. “Your Aura is quite... unique.” Repulsive, he knew. “I'll admit, I was surprised.”

“Most are...” Josiah muttered. An awkward silence followed.

“... so...” Josiah spoke up. Karias turned to him. “What... exactly are you here for?” Karias’s expression lit up instantly.

“We're looking for medicine for a dear friend,” he said. “Natural medicine, his friend was quite specific.” Josiah had to wonder what this friend required.

“What do you need? I could help you look for them,” Josiah offered. If it was humanly possible, Karias’s expression lit up even further.

“That would be wonderful.” 

Karias listed off, in impeccable order, the ingredients they needed for the medicine. Thus far, they had found blue moon weed and honey to give a boost to the nutrients. All they needed now was red sunflowers. The minute Karias mentioned them, Josiah knew exactly what to tell him.

“Ah, then they would be in the other direction,” he stated. Karias’s eyes bulged out of their eye sockets as though he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Red sunflowers grow in the dead center of the forest. You went right past them.”

Karias, to his credit, looked non-plussed. Although Josiah could still tell he wished he knew that an hour ago. So he settled for looking sheepish.

“Oh... I see...” Josiah had to laugh a little bit. 

“Come on. I'll show you where they are.”

“Thank you, sir...”

A brief moment passed, and Josiah wondered if he should give his name. Karias... had been unusually kind to him, even with him being a half-blood. Much kinder than most Nobles would be. Was there something he wanted? Normally, when a pureblood Noble is that kind, it meant they wanted something from them. He could make exceptions for Elodie, his aunt, and one other who passed away a year ago.

“... you're awfully casual about me being... you know...” he started to say. Karias only looked at him with a smile and a question mark floating above his head. “Never mind.”

Roughly one hour later, the two groups of four reunited once they had gathered everything they needed. The bowl-cut guy whooped for joy while the Landegre muttered about finally having everything. The Kertia simply had a few choice words.

“Took long enough with that cam—“

He was immediately cut off by Karias.

“Gentleman. The young gentleman.” The Kertia simply huffed in annoyance. At least now they could return home. They had all the necessary ingredients now.

Nearby, Josiah sat in the shadows of the forest, hidden by the foliage from the group. He made sure to stay out of their range, though he suspected Karias could tell he was there. The subtle glances his direction tipped him off.

“Let's get going. Master is waiting,” he heard Frankenstein declare. Josiah remained silent, knowing who that was.

That... that was his father right there. _Frankenstein_. _The_ Frankenstein. The man known as the traitor to humanity and the most formidable enemy of the Union. It was certainly good to see he was still around.

Josiah was silent, observing, taking note of Frankenstein before he left. He wanted to reach out a hand, call out to him, introduce himself. But he didn’t.

Why does it feel like his heart is being stabbed? Why is he so afraid to go out and say hello? Why was he such a coward?

“Jo?”

Oh... right...

“Jo, you okay?”

Ashleen walked up to him, concern clear on her face.

“... I am...” Ashleen’s brows furrowed. She didn’t buy it, of course. Why did he think she would fall for it?

“... you're not. I can tell.”

It wasn’t an opinion. He wasn’t okay, and she wasn’t fooled. But before she could say another word, she looked up. An audible gasp was heard. Josiah whipped his head to look at her, sensing her sudden distress.

Turning to see what she was looking at, he too gasped. Standing there, among the group, was Seira. Seira J. Loyard. The daughter of the late Clan Leader Meier J. Loyard. Who was more than likely the current Clan Leader now.

Images flashed through her mind in a sickening whirl. The visions from the horror one hundred years ago swam before her eyes. Her breath felt short. Her palms began to sweat. Time seemed to slow to an agonizing crawl. The reminder of her failure stood there, in all her glory. Whimpering, she grasped her head, falling to her knees. 

She didn’t feel her brother quickly seizing her in a hug, holding her so she won’t look at Seira.

“It's fine. You're going to be fine,” he soothed. Ashleen sniffed, her eyes shut tight. The shadows of their failures one hundred years ago laughed in their faces. The children without fathers because of them. 

The terror from one hundred years ago had yet to loosen its claws. Ashleen sniffled and sobbed, the horror of her failure hovering over her. Still, Josiah held her, stroking her hair so she won’t think about the living reminder of her failure.

Glancing over at the living reminder of _his_ failure, he reminded himself. He will shoulder the burden with her so Ashleen won’t face it alone.

* * *

It took a mercifully short time to get back to Ikusmena’s office after the group left. Josiah and Ashleen stood before him, heads forward and hands clasped in the front. Ikusmena was merciful if firm. Maybe he’d be a little lenient today?...

The two of them finished their report, Amaryllis beside Ikusmena in his office. Ikusmena himself smiled, proud of the work his agents performed today.

“Excellent. Well done, you two,” he praised. Josiah and Ashleen simply nodded, too drained to show anything else.

“Sir...” Amaryllis began. “I'm not really feeling the enthusiasm...”

Ikusmena looked at her, his face passive but his mind alert. So he wasn’t the only one who noticed the twins’ sullen mood. Something had happened today on the mission. He could tell.

“Did something happen?” he asked them, eyebrow raised. Josiah stood, silent. He knew that look on his face meant something had indeed transpired. Something dire, he knew.

Ashleen was the first to break the silence.

“We...” she began. A quiet sob followed by a choking sound. Ikusmena’s expression softened. “We...” another quiet sob, another choking sound. Ikusmena didn’t quite understand what she was trying to say, but it was distressing her.

“We ran into the children of Meier J. Loyard and Roussare K. Landegre,” Josiah interjected, his face downcast and crestfallen. Ikusmena nearly lept to his feet, alarm clear on his face. The children of the late Clan Leaders still lived? That...

“What now?” Amaryllis asked, confusion visible. She didn’t recognize the names. She was too young to have experienced what they had. His expression going blank, Ikusmena addressed the twins.

“... I understand. Thank you for reporting back.” Best make this short and sweet. Ashleen looked like she was going to cry. “You are dismissed.”

“Thank you.”

Josiah took hold of Ashleen’s hand, leading her from their spot in the office to the door. Ikusmena looked away, knowing how vulnerable she was right now. They were _both_ immensely vulnerable right now, he knew. Glancing over at his surrogate daughter, he noticed telltale signs of confusion. To be expected, but it still wasn’t easy to explain.

“I missed something. What did I miss?” Amaryllis asked. Looking over at the retreating forms of the twins, Ikusmena decided to wait until they were both out of earshot to tell her. 

“Do you know how those two have been alive for centuries?” he asked her. Amaryllis took a moment to think, processing this information. At her hesitance, he sighed. “Some time ago, there was a great massacre of the Nobles,” he explained. “The red-eyed people you see on this island.”

“A massacre?” she inquired. “But who would even do that?”

Ikusmena knew there was no sugar-coating this answer.

“Some who are quite evil.” Being one of the few surviving original Atlanteans left in the world, he’d know all too well how cruel and evil some could be. “For those two, it hits quite close to home.”

“Oh.”

He still remembered vividly the fall of his beloved home. He was but a small child when he witnessed the destruction of the great empire of Atlantis. People screaming left and right, dying in scores and oceans of blood. The destruction of the great monuments, of which he was proud to say were built by the people of Atlantis. Technology far advanced in the ancient times was destroyed by the recklessness of their invaders. Years later, after he had grown into a young adolescent, he would learn it was through the betrayal of their closest ally at the time, the Union, that brought about the Fall of Atlantis.

It… was an experience he would never wish on someone else. Not for another ten thousand years. Not ever. He understood completely how it felt to see something or someone beloved cut down in front of them. Unfortunately, however, fate was a cruel mistress. History had repeated itself in the Noble massacre one hundred years ago. And his two best agents were unfortunate enough to witness it.

“You see,” he spoke again. “They lost two dear friends to the massacre one hundred years ago. Right before their eyes, no less.” The look of horror on Amaryllis’s face, pronounced by her silence, was enough to revive a sliver of the horror he felt during the Fall of Atlantis. “Failures like that can haunt a person for the rest of their life. Even more so when there are children involved.”

_Two children grew up without fathers and families…_

It was a long time before Amaryllis could find it in her to speak again.

“That isn’t a failure…” she whispered. “That’s… a nightmare…”

Ikusmena sighed.

“What happened one hundred years ago wasn’t their fault.” More than once, he wished there was something he could do for them. They deserved it, after all they’d been through. “In the meantime, I’ll do what I can to lessen the pain.”

Amaryllis was silent once again. “… is there something I can do?” she finally asked.

“Just be there for them when you are needed,” he said. “Right now, they need a bit of space.”

“How am I supposed to know when they need me?” Amaryllis asked. With a soft smile and a pat to her head, Ikusmena answered.

“I’ll show you.”

* * *

Several rooms away, Josiah sat on the bed, Ashleen having cried herself to sleep in his lap. The encounter with Meier’s daughter did a number on her psyche, and he wasn’t keen on letting her break further if he could help it. Not that the encounter with Roussare’s son was any better. The wounds from that time still felt fresh, opening up at the most inopportune moment.

Even now, he still felt responsible for what happened to Roussare, despite Ikusmena telling him otherwise. No one could have predicted the assassin coming. No one could have predicted Zarga going so far as to take another Clan Leader’s life. There were things even he, as talented an Aura user as Ikusmena said he was, could not have seen coming.

Looking down at the Scroll in his hand, Josiah contemplated the invitation to Beacon. Ozpin had said it was still open to accept, although he wouldn’t start until the second term. But there would be workshops, mandatory and optional, to prepare the students for starting for real. Maybe tutoring? He did plenty of that at the bookstore for the civilian colleges.

Maybe… just maybe, if he were stronger, more skilled, he could have saved Roussare. If they had more skill, Ashleen once told him, she could have saved Meier. He wasn’t sure about accepting the invitation initially since it was such a big change. He didn’t handle big and sudden changes as well as Ashleen did. 

But today, the son and daughter of Roussare K. Landegre and Meier J. Loyard stood. Living reminders of themselves, two children who grew up without fathers. 

He couldn’t let that happen again. He couldn’t let another suffer that tragedy. He had to get stronger, more skilled, to keep that from happening again. His resolve renewed, Josiah began to type out his response to Ozpin’s invitation.

* * *

Far out at sea, a ship bearing the Lukedonian emblem sailed. To most, it looked like any other ship. To the passengers on board, it kept them protected from prying eyes. On the deck, overlooking the passing sea, Claudia Tradio let her thoughts wander.

The Lord had been far too kind, forgiving her for her father’s transgressions against both Lukedonia and the Clan. She and the Tradio Clan had spent five hundred years as outcasts, not knowing until then just why they were excluded. It hurt keeping the secret from them. But by then, what was secret and what wasn’t began to blur.

Lagus Tradio had trusted her to watch the Clan until he returned. That much she had done. Then he quickly proved himself mad with power when he began to drain the life force from his own Clan members. Had she not acted quickly enough, everyone would have died.

_Just like…_

Claudia dismissed those thoughts. It wouldn’t do to return to Lukedonia with such heavy thoughts in her mind. No, she needed to concentrate on her duties as the Clan Leader. Yet her propensity for deep thought prevailed once again.

She thought about the Union facility in Mistral. How they were so vile as to experiment on children. All those tiny faces… and that young child who clung to her as if her life depended on it. She was of Tradio descent, a common, but still a child. From what those documents on her cell stated, she couldn’t have been any older than seven in human years, seventy in her actual years.

She was still far too young to be subjected to such horror so early in her life.

Claudia did not know what she would return home to. That much was certain. She still hadn’t given the child a name, come to think of it. She found herself thinking deeply lately. Of her father, of her Clan, of her late mother, and now, recently, of the child and the young hybrid who helped rescue her.

The captain of the ship informed her that they were nearing land. Claudia politely thanked him for informing her. Once they had docked and disembarked, Claudia headed straight for her family’s mansion.

It was time to return to work.

_**To be continued…** _


End file.
